But I think I'll be alright
by DressandTie
Summary: Why is the new kid so jumpy? What happened to him? Why is he transferring mid term? A.k.a when Dalton met Blaine Anderson. Major BLANGST, Eventual Klaine and Niff
1. The Beginning

**So I had an odd theory that we had already met Blaine's chief tormentor on Glee and that he didn't actually go to 'Westerville High' before moving to Dalton. I wasn't sure how to convey this theory but then this happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters therein**

* * *

_Blaine's face stung as he was punched yet again "S-s-stop please leave me alone." _

_His tormentor grinned "not likely, we can't have fairies like you running around the place." The bully kicked Blaine in the stomach laughing as his fellow Glee club members watched in amusement. "And stop perving on our rehearsals Queer it puts me off my groove" Jesse St James added before sauntering off in the direction of the showers._

* * *

Blaine woke with a start, memories of that awful day fresh in his mind. Admittedly it hadn't been the worst occasion in which he was beaten up but the curly-haired boy was trying to block the 'Sadie Hawkins' dance from his memory. Jesse had really gone to town on him that time, bruised ribs, a broken arm, a shattered ankle and covered in cuts and bruises. After the dance Blaine's father had been forced to take action against Blaine's bullying and enrol him at Dalton Academy for boys.

* * *

This is where Blaine presently found himself, all his books and his bags were packed to move into the dorms of Dalton and to say that Blaine was terrified would be an understatement. He took his time getting ready to face the day, the Dalton uniform had arrived a few days previously and Blaine had cringed at how formal the uniform looked. Who on earth wore a blazer all day? For the first time in his short life, Blaine gelled his hair down; his father had told him that a gelled back European look would be more befitting with the uniform than letting his hair go free.

The sophomore…no he was a freshman again now, found it hard to stomach the boiled egg that his mother had lovingly prepared for him. Was it normal for Blaine to feel so scared at the prospect of starting his new school?

* * *

The Sadie Hawkins dance had caused Blaine to miss 3 months of school and even before that Blaine had avoided going to Carmel everyday so that he could avoid seeing Jesse St. James and his cronies. It was therefore felt necessary to hold Blaine back a year when he enrolled at Dalton, the former sophomore was to repeat his freshman year because they thought that the work would be considered too academically challenging for Blaine to cope with.

As he walked through the marble hallways of Dalton academy Blaine was filled with dread. He could only hope that the people here were nicer than those at his last school.


	2. Lonely Boy

_"When you're different ... when you're special ... sometimes you have to get used to being alone."_

* * *

The first week had gone by in a blur and Blaine was fast settling down into his new routine. He was still jumpy around crowds of people and flinched at loud noises but thus far Dalton had lived up to its 'Zero Tolerance' reputation. The 'new kid' had yet to make any friends and kept himself to himself often opting to eat lunch in his dorm room or in an abandoned classroom but that was the way Blaine liked it. By making himself invisible, Blaine blended into the background and lord knows that blending in is a thousand times better than standing out from the crowd. If you stood out you got hurt.

About a week into his new life Blaine was idly walking back from the library when he suddenly stopped, his eyes wide with terror. Before him a group of blazer clad boys stood in perfect formation, singing.

Panic, utter panic coursed through Blaine's mind as he desperately tried to cling on to reality. He was convinced that these boys would hurt him, he had to get away. He had to hide.

The Warblers had arranged an impromptu performance outside the Senior Commons and they were attracting quite a crowd. Nick smiled at the adoring fans that had gathered to watch them as he harmonised in the background, well all except one. Nick watched the new kid walk towards them freeze and then turn tail and run. The warbler wondered what was up with the new boy.

* * *

"We really killed it back there guys. I'm so excited for sectionals" Wes announced setting down a tray of coffees and handing them out to the other Warblers present.

"Yeah it's not like Vocal Adrenaline are totally going to wipe the floor with us or anything." His friend David joked

"No they won't, not now we have Nick and Thad taking the solos for us" Wes deadpanned sipping his latte.

"Who are we actually up against?" Jeff asked

"Did you not pay attention during Warbler's practice?" Wes, ever the goody two shoes asked aghast

"Of course he didn't" Nick snorted "he was too busy playing with his hair." Of course Nick only knew this because he had been staring longingly at Jeff all practice but he wasn't about to tell his best friend that he was head over heels in love with him.

"The Unitards and Vocal Adrenaline" Wes continued as if Nick had not said a word.

"Well we can at least hope for second place then." David sighed with a defeatist attitude.

"Hey Guys don't look so glum, we have this thing in the bag, we'll win this for sure." Nick announced and raised his coffee cup "To the Warblers."

"The Warblers!" the others echoed also holding their mugs aloft.

The conversation turned to more casual topics after this and the boys eventually decided to reconvene for a games night in Wes and Jeff's room after dinner.


	3. The Plan

"Die, die die die! What are you doing you imbecile, just hit him!"

Blaine who had been trying to finish his homework bolted upright at the sound of raised voices. His eyes wide with fear, the raven-haired boy fled to the far corner of his room and curled himself into a ball. Rocking forwards and backwards Blaine tried to convince himself that was not back in the grip of his tormentors. He was in Dalton. He was safe. He was alone.

The small boy sobbed, he was tired of feeling so scared and alone. The bullies had shattered a lot more than his ankle the boy thought miserably as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Next door Jeff kicked David "shhh do you want everyone to hear you? Or have you forgotten how thin these walls are?"

Wes sighed "yeah, it sucks when you want to invite your girlfriend over."

Nick snorted "it's a good thing you don't have that problem then."

"Yet…I have just got to work out how to best woo the ladies."

The other occupants of the room bar Wes burst out laughing "Sure Wes sure" Nick said holding his sides so that they wouldn't burst.

Wes pouted "shut up, it's not like you have a girlfriend either."

Nick froze, oh god his friends knew didn't they. They were just too polite to throw him out.

"Hey back off" Jeff said stepping in "Nicky has plenty of things going for him; he doesn't need a girlfriend to make him happy." He continued fluffing up his best friend's hair.

"Thanks Jeffy" Nick smiled and if that smile didn't make Jeff melt on the spot he didn't know what would, the blonde warbler quickly chastised himself for thinking 'undapper' thoughts 'he's your best friend for god's sake get over your unrequited crush Jeffery'

The attention of the four boys returned to the video game that they were playing and it wasn't long before David was running round the room whooping and hollering because he had won.

"David be quiet you'll wake everyone up, it's like 2 hours after curfew, you shouldn't all even be in here" Wes chided

It was now David's turn to pout "Well you should have thought about that before you invited us over"

"I didn't think that you would be acting like hyper 5 year olds."

Unsure of how to best reply David opted to stick out his tongue instead

"Guys, guys, quit arguing like a married couple and come and raid the fridge with us." Nick said opening the door and leading the way to the kitchens.

Back in the dorm room with bowls full of ice cream Nick decided to broach the subject that he had been with holding all night. "What do you guys think of the new kid?"

"There's a new kid?" Jeff ever the observant one asked

Wes and David chuckled as Nick fixed them with his best bitch glare "Yes Jeffy, I think he arrived last week."

"He doesn't talk much does he?" Wes remarked "Who even is he?"

"I think his name's is Blaine Anderson, he has English with me" Nick said

"So he is a freshman then "David remarked "But why did he transfer mid-year?"

"Maybe we should look him up?" Jeff suggested

"Good idea, we can check the school registrar thing tomorrow, we'll have to think of a decoy."

"Consider it done" David grinned evilly "Although wouldn't it be easier to just ask him?"

"I already tried that" Nick admitted stretching "I went over to his room to ask him if he wanted to come and sit with us at dinner. He looked absolutely petrified when he saw me and pretty much slammed the door in my face. I'm sure I heard crying as I left."

"Poor Nicky" Jeff said trying to comfort his best friend "that must have been hard for you, Blaine being scared of you."

"I don't think it's just me that he's scared of. He looked terrified when he saw us singing earlier. It just got me thinking, something must have happened to him to make him this way." Nick rubbed his temples as though all this thinking so late at night was requiring far too much effort.

"So we go back to the original plan?" Wes asked eager to take charge of plans

"Yeah, sure" David said yawning as Nick and Jeff also agreed

"Awesome, operation New Kid starts tomorrow. Night guys"

"Night" the other warblers echoed as they rolled over in their respective beds, with Jeff (he had insisted that Nick slept in his bed) and David in sleeping bags on the floor.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day and they needed to get as much sleep as they could get.


	4. Operation New Kid

**Disclaimer: Do you own Glee? I have an orange, some chocolates, a pint of squash but no Glee is not one of those things.**

* * *

The first stage of 'Operation New Kid' went surprisingly well, all things considered. Wes and David had gathered up the rest of the Warblers to start another impromptu performance outside the school office. Thad, Trent and some of the others had complained at first seeing as they had only just done a performance the day before but with Sectionals just around the corner they found that they had little ground to stand on.

During the performance Nick and Jeff took it upon themselves to slip into the office unnoticed and get a photocopy of Blaine's records. Wes had stressed the importance of getting a copy not the original "we don't want to get caught" the straight-A student had asserted so many times that morning that it was fast becoming his mantra.

Their history teacher, Dr Raymond nearly caught the two Warblers as they snook out of the office but Nick was able to divert his attention by asking about that week's essay so that Jeff could get out unscathed.

* * *

The boys' schedules for the week before Sectionals was hectic to say the least so it wasn't until a few days later that the four conspirators were able to, once again, gather in Jeff and Wes' dorm room to examine the 'evidence'. Dalton often tried to pair roommates from different school years hence why Jeff, a freshman and Wes, a junior ended up sharing a room. It was something to do with Dalton trying to give its student a more well-rounded experience of school life but Jeff thought that this was really just a ridiculous notion, he would have much rather have shared a room with a fellow classmate , like Nick.

David spread out the sheet of paper on the dorm's floor and the others gathered around him so that they would be able to read what it said for themselves.

**Name: Blaine Devon Anderson **

"Devon? what kind of a stupid name is that? Why would anyone name their child after a place? Thats like calling me Westerville" Jeff remarked

**Date of Birth: October 23****rd**** 1993**

"Hang on, doesn't that mean that he's 16? I thought the guy was supposed to a freshman?" David said scratching his head in confusion

"Maybe he got held back a year?" Wes suggested

"Possibly," Nick mused, the new kid was becoming more and more intriguing to him.

**Address: 56 Glendale Avenue, Akron, Ohio **

**Student from: 10****th**** November 2009 **

The conspirators saw that there was a handwritten note underneath this saying:

**Mid-term transfer from Carmel High**

Wes gasped "that's the school where Vocal Adrenaline is from"

"Do you think he was one of them?" David asked

"I don't think so," Nick said slowly as if he was thinking carefully about every single word that he was saying "I mean you should have his face when he saw us performing, it was like he was scared of glee clubs or something."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Wes said getting up and striding towards the door

"Wes what are you doing?"

"Sit back down Wesley"

"Wait, what's happening?"

Wes decided to ignore his friends' protests and continued on his way down the corridor silently cursing that Dalton decided to place the adjoining dorm rooms so far from each other and the fact that he was wearing his pyjamas.

Had he not been thinking solely of how this intel could further his quest to become a council member Wes might have considered how Blaine, the jumpy, scared new boy would react to his questions. But the problem was that Wes was not thinking and therein lay the problem.

* * *

Blaine had been doing a lot better lately, well better than he had when he had first arrived. He was now able to answer questions in class when asked, he hadn't progressed to willingly volunteering the answers quite yet but at least it was progress. At meal times Blaine was able to sit in the dining room with the rest of the students, sure he sat on the table nearest the door and by himself wherever possible but it was still better than eating in the bathroom. He had even started to talk to people, not more than the occasional acknowledgment but again, progress.

When he heard a knock at his dorm room door Blaine did not jump in the air out of fright like would of done when he first arrived but instead he walked calmly (well if your definition of walking calmly was shaking violently) to open said door. On the other side stood an Asian boy dressed in Doctor Who pyjamas. "Hello?" Blaine asked wondering what had caused this boy to knock on his door so late at night.

"Did you sing with Vocal Adrenaline?" Wes gushed unable to hold the burning question in any longer.

Alarm bells went off in Blaine's mind when he heard the boy say those two words, Vocal Adrenaline, the reason why Blaine was such a mess in the first place. Without a second thought the damaged boy slammed the door and flung himself onto his bed and sobbed. He had hoped that by leaving Akron he would have been able to leave his past behind him but somehow they knew, Blaine was never going to be able to escape his past, he was trapped.

* * *

**It would seem that I have been hit with a spot of writers block so I'm not sure how soon the next chapter will be up but for right now, Happy New Year**


	5. Love, of the unrequited variety

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Characters therein**

* * *

David's prediction that the Warblers would take the second place at Sectionals proved to be correct. It came as no surprise to anyone that Vocal Adrenaline were the ones that were progressing to Regionals.

As Wes and Nick had both tried and failed to talk to the new boy the conspirators had come to the conclusion that someone who Blaine hadn't met before should go and try to bring the new boy out of his shell. This was why Jeff could be seen strolling down the corridors of Dalton towards Blaine's single room. The blond hesitantly knocked on the solid oak door, what the hell was supposed to say?

Blaine panicked, not exactly a wholly new phenomenon, when he heard the knock on his door. He hadn't exactly got a good track record when it came to answering the door. "Errrm hello?" He stuttered when he saw a blond boy standing before him.

If Jeff had been at a loss for words now, it was nothing compared to this. The Warbler had always considered himself to be Nick-sexual but damn that new boy was fine. "H-hi" he managed to stutter, pull yourself together Sterling now is not the time to end up like a wet puddle on the floor. "I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to Dalton; I'm Jeff, also a freshman here." The blond had been told to steer clear of any mention of the Warblers because Blaine's apparent fear of Glee clubs

Blaine visibly relaxed as Jeff spoke; the other boy wasn't going to hurt him. "I'm Blaine" he said nervously holding out his hand which Jeff shook

"Pleasure to meet you Blaine" he smiled.

The curly haired boy smiled back and Jeff thought that he might have melted on the spot.

* * *

David was the first to pick up on Jeff's dreamy expression when the blond walked in to the Warblers' Hall for rehearsal. Although the competition season was over this did not mean the end of the season for the Warblers. As the all-boys acapella choir were preparing for singing at the Dalton Christmas Concert.

The recent loss at Sectionals fuelled the council to work the boys twice as hard, the four conspirators sighed with relief when they were finally released, their voices were strained after all the harmonising and Jeff swore that he would be doing the two-step in his sleep for weeks to come.

* * *

"Jeff's in love" David announced as the four boys settled themselves around his dorm room.

"W-what?" Jeff spluttered shaking his head and blushing a dark shade of magenta "no, I'm not"

David just clapped his friend on the shoulder "who is it?"

Nick, who had been standing in the doorway, looked forlorn. Jeff was in love with someone else. Well of course he was, Jeff was perfect, he was handsome and funny and kind and….

"Well I don't know if I'm love, but I definitely like him." Nick was pulled out of his melancholy musings as he heard his best friend started talking. Jeff was gay?

In any other situation, finding out that Jeff was gay would have caused Nick to scream and do a happy dance of epic proportions as it would mean that the boys were one step closer to getting together. But Nick wasn't dancing and Nick wasn't screaming. Jeff liked someone else, not him.

"You can't leave us hanging Jeffery" Wes said crowding in on Jeff's personal space "We need a name"

"Guys, just drop it ok, I'm sure he doesn't like me back" although Jeff certainly hoped that Blaine did have similar feelings towards him. "Nicky are you ok?" the blond asked his best friend who still hadn't moved from standing in the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, Just tired from Warblers" Jeff patted the area next to him on David's bed so that Nick could sit down "I know, I mean we lost, shouldn't that mean that the Warblers are over for the year?

"Jeff how can you even say something so blasphemous?" Wes asked looking up from where was sat slouching on the floor "The Warblers are the greatest institution in the whole of Dalton history…."

The other three exchanged glances before deciding that the best way to get Wes to stop talking was to tackle him. "Don't think that you are getting off lightly Sterling, I want to know who this guy is?"


	6. One step forwards, two steps back

This was the day; today Blaine was going to take up on Jeff's offer, he was going to sit with Jeff and his friends at dinner. "Courage" the curly haired boy chanted to himself as he carried his tray through the Dalton Academy cafeteria, if this ornate dining hall could even be classed as a cafeteria.

Jeff waved when he saw Blaine approaching but the other boy froze. The singing group that he had seen the other day were all sat around the table with Jeff, the singing group that would track him down and hurt him just like Vocal Adrenaline had done. Jeff was one of them, of course he was, Blaine hadn't noticed this when Jeff had come to his room on his own but he vaguely remembered seeing the blond in the group's line up.

Dropping the food filled tray where he stood Blaine turned tail and ran, without looking back he fled to his room and locked himself in his dorm room for the remainder of the day.

* * *

The four conspirators only had to share one look before they all got up and excused themselves from the Warblers' table. They would camp outside Blaine's door if they had to but they wouldn't let the boy be on his own tonight. He may not have been a fellow Warbler but the boys felt that they at least owed Blaine their friendship.

* * *

"Blaine, please open the door we want to talk to you." Jeff pleaded through the solid oak after half an hour of continuous knocking, "Please Blaine." The Warblers had decided that Jeff should be the one to talk to Blaine as he had been the only one that had been able to hold a conversation with the other boy, albeit a short one.

On the other side of the wood Blaine sniffed but he remained steadfast, he wouldn't give in, he wouldn't let Jeff's friends hurt him. He would keep the door closed; he would sit by the door all night if he had to, to make sure that nobody could get in, to make sure that he didn't get hurt.

After a sitting there for a few hours Nick was complaining about his bum cheeks going numb and David's legs had all but gone to sleep, the four Warblers decided to give in and leave the new boy alone "I'm sorry Blaine, we really didn't mean to scare you but we respect that you want space so we're going to leave you alone, Wes and I are just next door if you want to talk."

"Goodnight Blaine, sleep well" the Warblers muttered in unison.

Inside the dorm room tears ran freely down the new boy's cheeks as he spoke an almost inaudible "Goodnight"


	7. A new breakthrough

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, reviewed and read this ickle story. The ownership of Glee does not belong to me *sobs*- the only thing I own are my mistakes (no beta) so my sincere apologies  
**

* * *

It was a while after the four boys had left their station outside the new boy's door and Blaine was still sat pressed against the door frame, he hadn't moved in hours not even to go to the communal bathrooms to relieve himself. He kept replaying what Jeff had said over and over in his head:

_Wes and I are just next door if you want to talk._

Blaine had been certain that the blazer clad boys would beat him up but Jeff had said that they only wanted to talk to him. The scared little boy inside him sneered 'that's what St. James said and look where that got you' but another part of Blaine, a part filled with hope, reasoned 'give them a chance Blaine, they might surprise you.'

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time that the tingling in his bladder was too strong to ignore and Blaine left his room in order to find the nearest toilet. Upon entering the bathroom though Blaine was forced to stop his frantic pace as he heard someone crying.

"H-hello?" He asked looking around aimlessly, unsure where the whimpering noise was coming from.

Inside the stall Nick hastily pulled the chain, hoping that the flush of the lavatory would mask the sound of his sobs. He tried to pull himself together so that he would be able to leave the bathroom with at least a bit of his normal confident manner but someone was obviously not on his side because the new kid was standing directly outside of the stall when Nick opened the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked when he saw the brunette's tear stained face appearing from the toilet stall. Blaine had had enough experience of crying in bathrooms to know that asking 'are you ok?' was not only a pointless question but also really stupid because clearly if the person had taken to locking themselves in a small space so that they could cry, they were anything but ok.

"I…" Nick started to say but the new boy interrupted him

"Can you hold that thought?" Blaine asked hopping from foot to foot and flinging himself into the nearest cubicle.

Nick tried to hold in his amusement at Blaine's antics, snorting he went to wash his hand before leaning against the opposite wall to wait for the other boy to resurface.

* * *

Blaine had half expected the other boy, the boy had visited him during the first week that he was here…what was his name?...Nathan…Nigel….Nicholas…yes that was it...Nick, to have disappeared by the time that he had resurfaced from the bathroom stall but the boy was still there, waiting for him.

"Thanks for waiting" Blaine offered lamely

"No problem" Nick smiled "I err wanted to talk to you.

"Sorry for slamming the door in your face"

"What….oh yeah I forgot about that don't worry about it. We all want you to feel comfortable here and if it takes some time that's perfectly fine, we'll be here when you are ready."

Blaine had to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill over "Thank you"

"That's what friends are for" Nick shrugged "Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm"

"How do you know where my dorm is?" Blaine asked momentarily forgetting that Nick had previously been there to visit him

Nick chuckled "well I was sat outside there for hours today. My bum cheeks still haven't recovered from that."

"That was you?"

"Yeah" Nick admitted nervously rubbing the back of his neck "Well me, Jeff, Wes and David"

"I…Umm…thanks" Blaine faltered but thankfully they had reached his dorm room.

"That's ok, like I said what are friends are for? We've got your back Blaine."

"I feel like I owe you guys something"

"Don't be daft; of course you don't….but if you really want to do something you could always come to our film night tomorrow in Jeff and Wes' room?" Nick asked hopefully

"I guess I could do that" Blaine shrugged "well goodnight then"

"Night Blaine, See you tomorrow" Nick said and punched the air once the other boy was safely back in his dorm room. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he quickly sent Jeff a message

**Blaine's coming tomorrow night **** N **

**What, when did this happen? J**

**I just asked him and he said yes, just warning you so that you can get some more popcorn when you go shopping with me tomorrow N**

**We weren't going shopping tomorrow J**

**We are now, will you come with me? Pretty please with a nationals trophy on top N**

**Fine but you're paying for the popcorn J**

**Deal, sweet dreams Jeffy N**

**Sleep tight Nicky J**

* * *

Blaine sighed heavily as he collapsed on his bed, was it possible that he had just made a friend? He grinned from ear to ear as he came to the realisation that he had, not only that but Blaine was falling for said friend, he had a crush on Nick. The curly haired boy resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't get much sleep that night, he had to plan the perfect outfit for their film night.

* * *

**Before anyone starts pulling their hair out about the Bliff love triangle I'd like to say that Klaine and Niff are endgame. Also Blaine doesn't know that Nick is gay and Niff don't know that Blaine is either. The only one who is out at present moment is Jeff**


	8. those blasted feelings

**I really should warn you, here comes Trent**

* * *

Jeff stood in front of the mirror and straightened out his jacket. He had to make sure that his outfit for tonight's film night was perfect, he was dressed to kill.

Jeff had had a lovely afternoon shopping with Nick; they had gone to pick out a birthday present for Nick's sister and to buy the obligatory popcorn for that night. Despite the pleasant time that they had, the blond had had a hard time trying not to stare longingly at his best friend and the constant butterflies in Jeff's stomach whenever Nick was around threatened to bubble over when his fellow Warbler had accidentally brushed against him.

Yet at the same time Jeff felt a gravitational pull towards the shy, cautious, calculated yet admittedly gorgeous new boy. Something about Blaine was extremely alluring to him.

The blond warbler had been extraordinarily jealous when he heard that Nick had been the one to invite Blaine to tonight's gathering. Although he was jealous that Nick gad been the one to spend time with the attractive boy, Jeff wasn't sure if he was more jealous of Nick or Blaine.

He tried to will away his conflicting feelings. Feelings just made things so much more complicated.

The blond checked his watch and groaned, the other boys would be there any minute now, he wasn't ready for all this emotional turmoil. Wes looked up from the physics book that he was reading at the sound. "Feeling nervous because your boyfriend is coming?" Niff were notoriously bad at disguising their feelings for each other and often found themselves at the butt of Wes and David's jokes.

"you have no idea" Jeff sighed as he went to answer the knock on the door.

* * *

Across the corridor in the room that Nick shared with Trent, the former was also standing in front of the mirror folding down the collar of his polo shirt. He was having a debate with himself about what to say to Jeff. He had to admit to the other boy that he was in love with him, every day that he remained silent felt like a knife wound to his heart.

Making up his mind Bick turned to where Trent was lounging on his bed he said " Trent, I need to tell you something, I don't know how you'll take it but I need to tell someone before I... I just need to tell someone"

His roommate patted a free space on his bed motioning for Nick to sit down and moved his own legs out of way so that he was sitting in a more alert position. "I doubt that you could say much that would shock me Nicholas but why don't you take a seat and tell Uncle Trent all about it."

Nick chuckled and did as he was bid; when he was seated comfortably the brunette took a deep breath before saying "I'm gay..."

"I know, god Nicholas I thought you were about to tell me something earth shatteringly shocking. I bet you were going to say that you are in love with Jeffrey next" Trent said rolling his eyes

"I ...hey how did you know that?" Nick asked shocked by how much his roommate knew about him.

"Oh Nicholas you do amuse me, I'm your roommate, it's my job to know everything about you."

"You know that sounds rather scary"

Trent chuckled "well you make it frightfully easy for me, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" at Nick's raised eyebrows Trent continued " yes you do, I dread to think what you and Jeffrey got up to with Dalton tie."

"Oh god" Nick facepalmed "please don't repeat that to anyone EVER"

"Even Jeffrey?"

"Especially not Jeff"

"Roommates honour" Trent said holding up here fingers in a salute "what happens in the dorm room stays in the dorm room."

Nick glanced at the clock on the wall and started forwards "oh god is that the time? I have to go." at Trent's questioning glance Nick continued "film night...do you want to come?"

"And get in the way of of you two love birds? I'd rather not"

Nick pouted "Wes and David will be there too" he added defensively "Blaine, the new kid, is coming too."

"You got him to agree to do something social?" Trent asked his curiosity peaked "well I have to take my hat off to you Sir Nicholas greater men have failed where you have obviously succeeded."

Nick laughed "have you tried talking to him then?"

"Tried and failed, all I said was hello and he ran away like a dear caught in headlights."

Nick took a moment to think about this new piece of information, there had to be a reason why the Carmel transfer was so scared of social situations. "You're welcome to come along if you want."

"No, no I'll be fine. Go have fun with your friends Nicholas; I have to write this blasted essay."

Nick nodded as he moved towards the door.

"Oh and little Nicky"

"Yes" the warbler paused and looked back towards the bed where Trent was now sprawled.

"It doesn't make a jot of difference to me if you are gay. You can love whoever and whomever, I will always be there for you."

"Thanks Trent" Nick smiled feeling a hundred times better than he had earlier.


	9. Are you all gay here?

**A little titbit from the Peoples' Choice Awards Comedic Television Actor Winner Mr Chris Colfer "it's an honor to be exploited in your fanfiction."**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews and for reading (and sticking with) this story  
**

**All mistakes are my own but that is all I own  
**

* * *

Blaine cautiously knocked on the door, he had been preparing himself for this all day and had found and had hardly been able to focus on anything else, be it school work or otherwise. He offered his greetings and made small talk (yes he was actually able to hold a conversation without bolting for the door) with Jeff, David and the Asian guy who he learnt was called Wes as they waited for Nick to arrive.

Blaine's stomach was in knots at the prospect of seeing Nick again. Without having had all that much experience in the romance department Blaine couldn't be sure whether his feelings for Nick were genuine or whether it was just out of gratitude that he felt such a close connection to him. Whatever the feeling was Blaine could feel his heart soar when the object of his affection walked through the door.

"What time do you call this?" Jeff asked slipping the first DVD into the player.

"Sorry I got caught up talking to Trent"

"Why didn't you bring him along?" David asked from his spot on the floor

"Too much work" Nick mumbled shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth, normally Blaine would be disgusted by such behaviour but on Nick it was adorable.

"And don't I just know it" Wes groaned "It took me four hours to finish that extra credits essay"

"You do know that that one was optional right?" Jeff asked

"Yep but when has that ever stopped Wesley from doing them" David joked

Wes pouted

"Aww Wesley we were just teasing you" Jeff laughed cuddling up to his roommate which was proving quite difficult owing to the massive textbook that Wes had been trying to read "We love you really"

Blaine's eyes threatened to bug out of his head so shocked was he at what he was witnessing. Did he hear Jeff correctly? Were all of these boys gay too?

"Jeff stop molesting Wes, you're scaring Blaine" David admonished "Are you ok" he asked turning his attention to Blaine.

"A...a…are you all gay?" Blaine asked nervously

His question was received by all four boys laughing at him and if it hadn't been for David's hand on his shoulder Blaine would have bolted right at that second.

"Sorry, Sorry," Wes spluttered "We didn't mean to laugh at you, we just…." However the Asian boy was unable to finish his sentence as he fell into another bout of hysterics.

"Sorry Blaine," David said eventually calming down and taking the responsibility of explaining the boys' outbursts to their new friend "We can't vouch for those two," he pointed at Jeff and Nick who were snuggling on Jeff's bed "But Wesley and I are totally straight."

"Yeah, totally" Nick giggled and earnt himself a death glare from both Wes and David

"What about you?" Jeff asked hopeful about what the answer could be "Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Apparently this was the wrong question to ask because a bolting streak of lightning was the last the Warblers saw of Blaine that evening.

"I guess that that's a sore topic" Jeff said full of concern over his crush.


	10. What we already know

**Firstly thank you to all the readers and reviewers. This chapter is a bit of a filler and repeats many of the things that we already know, there are some revelations though. To anyone getting frustrated with the lack of Blaine's development (I know I am) hang on in there, he is getting better I just want to illustrate the fact that Blaine has been severely scarred by his bullies and it's not like he can just flick a switch and everything is sunshine lollipops and rainbows again.**

* * *

Instead of watching the films that the boys had picked out for that evenings' entertainment the four conspirators spent the next few hours poring over the following document

**What we know about Blaine Devon Anderson by Wes, David, Nick and Jeff**

"well chaps, it looks like our conspiratoring days are not over. I suggest we compile everything that we know about our dear friend Blaine in this here document." Nick announced

"And I think that you have been spending too much time with Trent, you are starting to sound like him." Jeff said rolling his eyes

"Oh shush you; we have a pressing matter at hand here"

"Yes we do, Nick has turned into Nicholas Nickleby"

"Children!" Wes yelled effectively silencing the other two "stop bickering and focus"

"Fine" Jeff and Nick chorused sticking out their tongues in Wes' direction.

"Right where were we?" David asked rhetorically as he tried to get his fellow conspirators back on track, "From the records that we got from the office we know that he has been held back a year and prior to coming here he went to Carmel high."

"But wasn't part of Vocal Adrenaline" Wes added

"He's not a fan of Glee clubs" Nick continued

"Or big crowds" David mused stretching his limbs as he was starting to get a cramp in his left leg, "he ran away from our table in the dining room."

"But that could have been because he recognised us as the Warblers" Jeff asserted

"You could both be right "Wes hummed in agreement

"From what happened just now I think that we can assume that he is either gay or bi. Either way he seemed petrified of what we would do if we found out." Jeff frowned at the ugly thought.

"But you know that love you just the same don't you Jeffikins" David said batting his eyelids

Rolling his eyes Jeff looked back down at the list that they had been making "What I don't get though is what made Blaine so shy? He seemed up for a laugh when he came in here…."

"I know what you mean," Nick added "when I was talking to him the other day he seemed fine, not exuding with confidence but fine."

"But then something just clicks and he's back to being this scared little boy."

"Most peculiar" Wes mused "Well I'm shattered so I suggest we reconvene this little meeting to another time. Agreeing with him the others departed for their respective rooms.

Inside his own Blaine lay flat on his back in his bed with tears streaming down his face and quietly sang to himself until he fell asleep;

_When the dog bites_

_When the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember my favourite things_

_And then I don't feel so bad._

* * *

**The song is My Favourite Things – The Sound of Music**

**For anyone who doesn't know, Nicholas Nickleby is a fictional character from the book of the same title by Charles Dickens.**


	11. Toast or Porridge

**Two chapters in one day because I'm just that lovely although the last one was rather short and not much happened**

* * *

"Was it you singing last night?" Wes asked his roommate the next morning as they were making their way down to breakfast the next morning.

"No" Jeff said his mind on the choice between a full English or Porridge "maybe it was John?" he suggesting the Warbler that lived on the other side of their dorm.

"The beat boxer?" Wes asked incredulously "Nah his voice is too deep, this guy was definitely a tenor or maybe even higher." He continued as they finally reached the hall and sat himself down at the Warblers' table.

"Hey guys, which one of you was singing last night?" Jeff asked the table as a large "Wes' bat-like ears picked up on the dulcet tones" he joked reaching for an apple from the fruit bowl that the Dalton staff placed in the centre of every table to encourage the boys to eat more fruit. Needless to say the bowl was ignored more often than not

"Come on guys fess up, we can't have you wearing out your vocal chords before Tuesday's concert." The Warblers all shook their heads and muttered that it hadn't been any of them. "There you go Wesley, it wasn't any of us. So unless you want to go round the whole of the Dalton student body I suppose you drop it."

Wes frowned "He was really good though, we could really use him on the Warblers."

"Well you could always bring it up with the council" Jeff suggested between mouthfuls of the porridge that Nick had brought over for him "they could help you find him."

"Bring what up with the council?" Thad, another aspiring council member asked arriving at the table with David in tow.

"Wes is hearing things" Jeff said with authority

"I am not," Wes said defending himself "He was really good."

"Who was?" David asked sitting down

"The phantom of the Opera" Jeff deadpanned

"Who's that?" Nick asked cottoning onto the conversation

"It wasn't opera it was a musical" Wes said stabbing one of the sausages on his plate with a fork.

"Hey look here comes our friend Blaine!" David announced causing the other boys to look up from their respective breakfasts and wave the new boy over. Blaine reciprocated, albeit hesitantly and once he had gathered his own plateful of bacon and eggs came over to sit with….could he call these boys his friends?

"Hey Blainey" Nick greeted the raven colour haired boy and causing major butterflies to start fluttering within Blaine's stomach "Sleep Well?"

Unable to formulate coherent words Blaine just nodded in response

"I'm sorry for scaring you off last night" Jeff pitched in

"That's ok..." Blaine started to say but was cut off by David

"Not it isn't, we're your friends, we don't want you to feel uncomfortable around us."

Blaine grinned, these boys actually wanted to be his friends. He had never felts so grateful

"What did I miss?" Trent, ever the late comer asked striding into the hall.

"Wes is single handily trying to solve the mystery of the Phantom of the Opera and Blaine here has decided to join us for breakfast" Nick explained

"A splendid choice my dear boy" Trent nodded in a manner that showed his approval "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you have made a fine decision in choosing these gentlemen as your dining partners."

"Don't worry Trent's always talks like this" Jeff said in a stage whisper

"Did you hear anyone singing last night?" Wes asked seizing upon the new prey in the room

Shaking his head Trent liberally spread jam on his slice of toast before answering "I can't say that I did Master Montgomery"

"Oh that was me" Blaine admitted nervously

"Whoa, dude can sing!" Wes exclaimed most uncharacteristically bouncing in his seat

"Wes calm down"

"But, Oh my god, this is amazing, you have to audition for the Warblers" Wes gushed, his arms gastrulating enthusiastically, nearly taking David's eye out with his fork "Nick you should you have heard him. It was like a one man show of the Sound of Music."

Blaine blushed a dark shade of red making it very hard for Jeff not to swoon at his adorableness "I...I can't sing in public"

"Why?" Wes whined but his protests were cut short as each of the other three conspirators were furiously shaking their heads in Wes' direction silently pleading with him to drop it.

"I can't" Blaine repeated "I can't" he said again abandoning his plate of uneaten scrambled eggs and fleeing the room.

"Well done Wesley" David admonished his best friend

"What did I do?" Wes asked defensively

"You scared Blaine off again, haven't we been through this? Singing and Glee clubs are sore topics with Blaine and we need to leave them well alone, at least for now."

Wes huffed, any counter arguments that he tried to make were promptly shut down by the glares that he was receiving from David.

Amused Trent sat back and watched the antics of his fellow warblers "You do remind me of a funny sort of family unit sometimes. Yourself and David the bickering parents and Nichols and Jeffery as the hyperactive children. Although," He paused for dramatic effect "a rather dysfunctional family I must admit as the children up sh…" Again the line of speech was cut short by a bitch glare, this time coming from Nick.

"Okay then" Nick said loudly drawing out the vowel sounds as he spoke in an attempt to disguise what Trent had been trying to say. "Will you escort me to the art department Jeffy?" he asked getting to his feet.

"Sure thing Nicky" Jeff replied neatly stacking the used plates and bowls so that he could carry them over to the hatch at the far end of the dining hall that lead to the Dalton kitchens on his way out.

Once the younger Warblers had departed from the room Wes motioned for Trent and David to lean in and put their heads together "So operation Niff was supposed to happen like last week, agent Trent have you been able to get any new information for us?"

Trent grimaced, he had been dreading this moment ever since Nick's confession. "I do, but I swore on my roommates' honour…" he protested

"Best friends' trumps roommate every time" David interrupted the brunette

"How about a compromise?" Wes suggested "We'll do the talking and all you have to do is nod or shake your head. That way you won't actually break any promises because you haven't technically said anything."

"Fine" Trent groaned he deserved a worst roommate of the year award for what he was about to do.

"Nick admitted that he was gay didn't he?" David asked feeling hopeful

Trent tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible so as not to give anything away but he felt his treacherous head nodding revealing Nick's secret.

"Yes!" David exclaimed punching the air earning a few puzzled looks from the other Dalton students who were still eating their breakfast.

"Did Nick say or in any way mention that he had feelings that were more than platonic towards Jeff?" Wes asked taking over the inquisition. Trent grimaced as he slowly nodded again.

Wes could have kissed him, so pleased was he. But he resisted largely due to the handful of witnesses in the room and if the news ever got out that Wes had kissed Trent, his friends would never let him forget it. So instead of his initial reaction, Wes joined David in performing a happy dance as they left the room.

He was such a traitorous swine Trent thought miserably as the table emptied and more and more of his fellow glee club members went off the class. Downing his orange juice in an effort not to be too late for lessons the flamboyant boy was struck with a terrible thought, he had forgotten to tell Wes and David of the spanner in the works. Trent's fears had been confirmed that very morning; the new boy had developed feelings for Nick.


	12. More Isosceles than Equilateral part 1

**This chapter has turned out to be quite monstrous so I've had to split it**

* * *

After lessons were over for the day Jeff seized his chance to 'get Blaine alone.' Stopping to wait outside the boy's dorm room until he got back Jeff tried to come up with what to say to Blaine when he eventually got there.

Strolling down the corridor feeling proud of himself for having had another good day, well in the terms that nobody had slammed him into a locker and everybody that he had come into contact with thus far was perfectly civil towards him. Blaine paused his musings wondering why Jeff was standing outside his room.

"Hi" Blaine said eventually as he sidled up to the door and started to unlock it

"Umm...Hi" Jeff jumped slightly as if woken from a daydream. "Can I ask you something."

"Err sure" Blaine opened the door "come in"

Picking up on the first thing that he could think of Jeff asked Blaine if he could help him with that week's Biology homework as he walked into Blaine's room "I just don't understand the plant reproduction system."

If Blaine was confused as to why Jeff had come to him instead of asking Nick, Wes, David or any of his better friends he did not show it. "Of course I can help you" Blaine said walking the length of his sparsely decorated room and got his biology textbook from the bookshelf. "You see…" he started to say sitting down on the bed next to Jeff but the blond was momentarily distracted by the muscles in Blaine's forearms that were exposed in the action of opening the book "….and then the stigma…." The curly haired boy continued but Jeff was too busy staring into his maple syrup eyes, Jeff could easily get lost with the caramel mass within those orbs.

"Have I got something on my face?" Blaine asked self-consciously aware of Jeff's staring and wiped his hands around the sides of his mouth thinking that he might have got some food there.

"No, no I….sorry" Jeff stuttered blushing at having been caught

"Well" Blaine hesitated not at all sure at what was going on "if you look at this diagram" he said pointing at the cross section in the book and trying to get Jeff to focus on the subject at hand.

However the only thing that Jeff was able to focus on were the defined muscles in Blaine's arms. "How did you get so ribbed?" he eventually asked abandoning at attempts at feigning any interest in the asexual reproductive system.

"Oh, my brother taught me how to box" Blaine said realising the lack of biological interest well at least of plant biology, Jeff was more than just interested in Blaine's biology but the new boy didn't know that…..yet.

"That's so cool, like a fight club?"

"Yeah sort of"

"You should start one of those up at Dalton" Jeff suggested

Blaine wondered, "Do you think anyone would be interested?"

"Sure, some of the Warblers would definitely be up for it" Jeff smiled I would definitely be up for in seeing you in a pair of tight shorts he added in his head

"I guess so…but I don't really feel the need to be able to box anymore" Blaine clapped a hand to his mouth fearing that he had revealed too much.

"You never know," Jeff shrugged "knowing some self-defence can always be useful."

"You have no idea." Blaine grimaced.

* * *

Meanwhile in the corridor Nick had been waiting for Jeff to get back to the dorms. He watched as his friend strolled down the corridor but instead of stopping outside of his own room, Jeff continued walking until he was standing outside of Blaine's door.

Nick was just about to abandon his post and come back to talk to Jeff alone at a more convenient time when Blaine arrived and Nick overheard some of the conversation. The brunette gasped as he realisation hit him for Jeff had just asked for help with his homework.

For any other boy in the whole of Dalton's history (ok maybe that was slightly exaggerating things but not by much) this request would not be out of the ordinary but Jeff, the class genius, had asked for it, not only that but the subject that Jeff was supposedly struggling with was one that Jeff particularly excelled in. There had to be some ulterior motive behind the blond Warbler's behaviour.

Choking back sobs for Nick now knew what those motives had been he ran back towards his own dorm room, he totally ignored the 'no running in corridors' rule in favour of getting back to his room as quickly as possible so as to not break down in the middle of the corridor.

Thankful that Trent was not in the room when he finally reached the dorm Nick was able to lock the door behind himself before flinging himself onto his bed and sobbing freely into the pillow. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, Jeff liked Blaine and not just in a friendly way either. Jeff had feelings for Blaine, romantic feelings. If it was at all possible the boy sobbed harder. Maybe Nick had seen too many films but everybody knew that you would ask the guy you liked to help with homework so that you would be able to spend more time with them. I mean have you not seen Mean Girls? Ok maybe that was not the best film to take advice from Nick thought miserably.

He felt like such a failure, if only he had told Jeff how he felt sooner then all of this heartache could have been avoided. Even if Jeff had rejected him, Nick would have at least known one way or another. But like an idiot Nick had waited too long and had missed his chance. Jeff had moved on he liked Blaine now, they would probably be together by the end of the evening if Blaine had any sense.

Trent could hear Nick crying from their room before he even set foot into the corridor, turning on the spot he decided to make a bee line to find Wes and David, not that he didn't think that he wasn't capable of dealing with his roommate himself of course but Trent thought that Wes and David or Wevid as he sometimes called them were better suited for the job.

* * *

Five minutes later all three boys could be seen knocking on the dorm door pleading with Nick to be let in. Of course Trent had his own key to open the door but he thought that it wiser to let Nick decide whether or not to let them in or whether he would rather be left alone.

Nick eventually answered the door; his eyes red rimmed and swollen he sniffed beckoning his friends to come in "J-J-Jeff went to see Blaine" he managed to say before he was engulfed in even more sobs. Patting the crying boy's back awkwardly Trent saw Wes and David exchange confused looks "shh Nicholas it's ok we're here for you" he soothed

"Don't let him come in here" Nick sniffed as David handed him the box of tissues that had been placed on the desk.

"Of course we won't" Wes said in a motherly tone that in any other situation could be taken as patronising "but why is Jeff going to see Blaine such a bad thing?"

"B,b-cos Jeff likes Blaine like 'like likes' "

Nicky that makes no sense" David said scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh gosh" Trent gasped and paused in his motions of stroking Nick's back as he hugged his roommate "are you saying that Master Jeffery developed romantic feelings for our new boy?"

Nick could only nod as more tears cascaded down his face.

"But Blaine doesn't reciprocate his feelings " Trent said wiping away his friends tears

"He doesn't?" The other three members of the room asked simultaneously

"No, Blaine has what the school children of today would call a 'crush' on Nicholas here."

"But why wouldn't he like Jeff?" Nick asked incredulously "Jeff is amazing and funny and kind and clever and helpful" at any other time Nick would have been embarrassed at admitting these things in front of Wes and David whom he thought were unaware of his feelings for Jeff but the two Warblers were not in the least surprised at the revelation and just nodded solemnly as Nick continued to list all of the good things about the blond boy.


	13. More Isosceles than Equilateral part 2

**I'm a dolt, do we all agree? Thanks for telling me that I put the wrong chapter up  
**

**Many thanks to the wonderful Funkyfifi and PenMagic you guys are awesome. I would also like to thank all the followers and people who have favourited this story, it really means a lot to me that people care. Anyway before I launch into a full on acceptance speech, I'll leave them to Chris Colfer although Darren Criss has also recently be nominated for an award for his performance of Teenage Dream (the sad version) Just to clarify that I do not own Glee or any of these characters although if RIB want to give me more of the Warblers I will gladly accept that *spoiler* their appearance in confirmed for the next episode if anyone is wondering if we have seen the last of them. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Back in the room with Blaine, Jeff was continuing to probe the new boy. However the more he found out about the shy boy the less certain he became about his feelings. Although there was definitely a physical attraction there Jeff couldn't deny that something didn't feel right. He wasn't Nick.

"You haven't decorated your room much" Jeff observed "my side of our room is covered in pictures of my friends and family but you don't seem to have any pictures in here"

"I've never had many friends" Blaine admitted defensively holding out the textbook in front of him like a shield, a sign that he felt threatened.

"I'm sorry Blaine" Jeff said frustrated with himself that he always ended up upsetting the other boy "I didn't mean it like that, maybe we can take some pictures for your room at the concert."

"What concert?"

"Dalton has a Winter Showcase every year; we'll be performing as well as all the other orchestras and the swing band. You'll come won't you?" the blond asked hopefully

"I guess I could…..but won't there be lots of people" Blaine said twiddling his thumbs, a nervous habit that he had developed from his days at Carmel.

"We could arrange for you to sit back stage" Jeff suggested keen to have Blaine coming along "that way you don't have to be in the crowd but you can still watch, it wouldn't be the best view but…"

"That would be perfect" Blaine smiled feeling quite overwhelmed that anyone would be willing to go out of their way to make sure that he was happy.

"Great, I'll go tell the others, see you tomorrow Blaine" Jeff said standing up to leave

"Wait the concerts tomorrow?"

"Yeah sorry did I forget to mention that? Would that be a problem?"

"Not at all, I don't have any other plans" Blaine grinned "See you tomorrow then" he said waving as Jeff left the room.

* * *

Instead of going straight back to his room Jeff decided to go for a walk to try and clear his head. As he crossed the courtyard and passed under the magnolia tree where he and Nick often went when the weather permitted he realised that the only thing that he felt towards Blaine was lust. Whereas Nick? Jeff groaned as he let himself sit down on the bench where the two best friends had first met. Was he in love with his best friend? As cliché as it sounded Jeff feared that it was true. He was in love with Nick.

Not wanting to wait a second longer Jeff quickly left the spot on the bench in favour of getting to Nick's room as fast as he could, without breaking any rules of course.

Banging on the door when he finally reached his destination Jeff silently willed Nick to open the door sooner rather than later. However the sound that met his ears was not what Jeff had expected. Was Nick crying?

"Nicky? Are you ok? What's wrong Nicky? Nicky Please let me in…Nicky please…Nicholas Thomas Duval you let me in right this second…" Jeff's pleas were put to a sudden stop as he heard something, which sounded largely like a pillow, being thrown at the door from Nick's side of the room.

"Nicky?"

"Go away" Jeff heard a muffled voice say

"Nick open the door, Please Nicky" he carried on pleading with the crying boy for at least 10 minutes before Trent came into view.

"Jeffery he doesn't want to see you" Trent explained plainly

"But I need to see him "the blond said crumpling into a ball on the floor, it was a good thing that the wooden floors were scrubbed regularly. "I need to talk to him" Jeff protested tears pricking at the side of his eyes.

"Just go Jeffery" Trent instructed trying to contain the rage that was bubbling inside of him towards the other boy. Some people may have called him over-protective but Trent cared deeply for Nick, he wouldn't let Jeff or anyone else for that matter hurt him, not if Trent could help it.

"No...I won't leave him"

"Jeffery he doesn't want to see you" Trent warned his eyes flashing with unspent rage. "It would be wise if you left."

"Nicky I'm sorry for whatever I did but please talk to me" Jeff said from his position on the floor coming to the conclusion that Nick must be upset with him if he was refusing to speak to him.

Trent stood rigid, his feet shoulder width apart and his arms crossed guarding the door, he hoped that this hostile posture would encourage Jeff to leave them alone.

Jeff sniffed losing the battle with his tears as they freely streamed down his face "I'm sorry Nicky he mumbled taking one last pleading look towards Trent as he retreated to his own room.

* * *

Wes noticed something as wrong as soon as Jeff walked into the dorm room, looking up from the Shakespeare's entire works book that he was reading he asked "Jeff are you ok?"

The other boy just shook his head sinking onto his own bed. Crawling over to sit next to his roommate Wes asked concerned "Hey Jeffy what's wrong?"

Jeff sniffed loudly "Nick's upset and he won't talk to me" He wiped his eyes trying to hide the fact that we was crying from his roommate but it was too late as Wes was already handing him the box of tissues that they normally kept on the bedside table that separated the two twin beds. "I think it might have been something that I did but he wouldn't let me in."

Feigning ignorance Wes asked "What do think you did to upset him?"

"I don't know" Jeff said nearly choking as a new stream of tears cascaded down his cheeks "everything was fine earlier and then and then…oh god Wes what did I do?" he asked clearly distressed

"Why does this bother so much?" Wes asked cautiously but secretly he was partying

"B-b-because he's my best friend." Jeff said automatically before continuing more quietly "and I'm in love with him."

Wes wanted to punch the air but instead he took his roommate in his arms and soothingly stroked his back "have you told him this?"

"I can't, he doesn't feel the same way."

"He does"

"Pardon?" Jeff asked sure that he had heard wrong.

"I said that he does. Nick is jealous right now"

Jealous? Of what?" Jeff asked relinquishing himself of the hug and looking at Wes bewildered.

"That you went to Blaine's room, apparently you needed help with your homework?" Wes raised a single eyebrow showing that he saw right through this excuse

"I…" Jeff spluttered but Wes was still talking

"He thought that you liked the new boy."

"I do…I mean I did at least I thought I did but then I realised that he wasn't Nick"

"Awww Jeffy your adorable"

"Shut up" Jeff snapped playfully hitting his roommate "but what do I do now?" he asked retreating back into the crying, helpless boy that he had been just a minute earlier. "Nick's not talking to me and Trent's doing everything he can to keep me away from him."

"Well luckily for you I have some ideas up my sleeve" Wes said smiling evilly

"Oh god" Jeff groaned "why did I even ask?"

"Come on Jeffy" Wes said leaping into action we need to call an emergency Warbler's meeting.

* * *

**Next chapter the concert**


	14. Sing me a song, sing it like you mean it

**Sing me a song and sing it like you mean it part 1  
**

**Klaine Depression -it's an actual real emotion I saw it on a website. Well I'm glad that there is an actual recognised feeling for when I burst into tears at random occasions because I am so overcome with saddness about the lack of Klaine in my life. Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or the characters or this song  
**

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp Jeff was woken up by his roommate bouncing up and down on his bed. "Today's the day Jeffy! Niff is happening!" Wes cried excitedly

Rolling over and pulling the duvet over his face Jeff shushed his hyperactive friend "Shut up Wesley you'll wake everyone up, it might not even work" he muttered groggily as he closed his eyes again silently cursing Wes for disturbing his beauty sleep.

* * *

Next door Blaine was also woken up by Wes' antics however whereas Jeff had just shrugged it off as normal behaviour for his roommate, Blaine was jolted awake by Wes' excited cry.

This was it, of course it was, the boys had lulled him into a false sense of security by becoming his friends but they had been planning to hurt him the whole time. Niff, whatever Niff was, must be code for what they were going to do to him, they were going to beat him up at today's concert that's why Jeff had been so insistent that he went. The blond had probably only suggested the fight club idea yesterday because he wanted Blaine to teach him some moves so that he could use them against him. However Blaine refused to be a sitting target he wasn't going to let them hurt him, he wasn't going to go to the concert he would hide in here all day if he had to.

* * *

For Nick Tuesday morning was not the best of starts to the day. He woke up feeling excited for the upcoming concert but as soon as he got up he felt his knees buckle under the weight of the memory of what had happened the previous day. Jeff was in love with Blaine. The brunette groaned aloud, his life was over.

Trent was startled awake by his roommate repeatedly hitting his head against the wall. "Nicholas! What the devil are you doing?" he asked rushing to stop his friend from hurting himself "Nicholas stop it, come sit on the bed, I'll go and get you an ice pack. Stay there until I get back" the diva instructed before rushing out of the room and heading to the nearest kitchenette at the end of the corridor to get some ice.

Thankful that he had had the foresight to grab his phone before he left the room Trent quickly sent an S.O.S. message to Wes and David, he would have normally included Jeff in this list yet seeing as the boy was the cause of the problem Trent did not text him.

With the ice pack held firmly against the bump that had formed on Nick's head Trent addressed the audience in the room "Gentlemen you can probably see why I have called you in here," he said indicating Nick's bruise "I suggest that you two distract Jeffery and go on with the normal plan whilst I take Nicholas to see the Matron."

"Do you think that he'll be alright for the concert?" Wes asked concerned

"I can't be certain but I think that Nicholas may have a mild concussion" as if on cue Nick's eyes started to droop "Nicholas stay awake, you can't go to sleep on me, you've had your slumber Nicholas, it's time for the living now."

"Ok we can do that" David said as he and Wes got up to leave "I hope you feel better soon Nick." Turning to his best friend as they walked away from the room that they had just vacated, "I'll get Blaine whilst you get Jeff"

* * *

However ten minutes later when Wes and Jeff were both tucking in to their breakfast David joined the table alone "where's Blaine?" Wes asked

"There was no answer when I knocked; I thought he might be here already"

Jeff shook his head indicating that no he wasn't here already "he might have gone to class early" he suggested.

But Blaine wasn't in any classes that morning, by lunchtime the conspirators (minus Nick because he was still in the school's hospital wing and thus unaware) were starting to get worried

"Maybe he's just feeling ill" David suggested

"But he looked fine yesterday" Jeff interjected twirling his spaghetti with his fork

"It could be a 24 hour bug"

"I'll go see if he wants any lunch" Wes said getting up from the Warbler's lunch table.

No response and Wes had stayed at his station outside Blaine's dorm room for at least 10 minutes before the bell rang indicating that lessons were starting again. He hoped Blaine was alright.

"He's not answering the door or his phone, his doors locked, guys I'm getting seriously worried about him" Jeff said as the friends met in the hallway during the five minute changeover time between classes

"It'll be fine, I'm sure he's just asleep or something"

"Do you think he's still coming to the concert?"

"Really Wes? That's your top priority? We haven't heard from our new friend all day and all you care about is the concert" Jeff scoffed rolling his eyes and departing for his last lesson of the day which just happen to be biology, Jeff's favourite subject. However between worrying about Nick and Blaine and his upcoming solo the blond found it hard to concentrate that afternoon.

* * *

After having being laid down for the majority of the day and being force-fed painkillers (two every four hours Mr Duval) Nick was feeling rather woolly-headed when he finally left the hospital wing. He was pleased to see that Trent had texted him at regular intervals during the day to keep him updated with the day's events, Nick was interested to see a string of messages from his other best friends saying that that Blaine had gone AWOL and none of the boys had been able to find him all day. Taking a detour on his way back to the dorms Nick found that his feet were leading him towards Blaine's dorm room. As lessons were still underway Nick wasn't worried that he would bump into anyone en route.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

Was that Blaine singing? Nick thought that the boys had said that the new kid was ill

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

Nick wondered who Blaine could be singing about; Trent had said that Blaine had feelings for him. Groaning quietly so as not to disturb the song, he slid down against the wall to listen to Blaine's clear voice as he sang.

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

Inside the room Blaine was sitting on his bed looking out of the window, however it wasn't the magnolia tree that he saw, instead Nick's face clouded his mind's eye. Nick, who had been so kind to him, who had welcomed him with open arms. He was sure that he was in love with Nick.

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

Although Blaine was quickly learning his way around Dalton and settling into his new home, the new boy still felt that was surrounded by a sea of strangers , this didn't feel like home. Blaine wondered sadly if would ever be able to find a place where he would feel at home, where he would find love.

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

Blaine felt the tears spilling from his eyes as he neared the end of the song. He may love Nick but he knew that the boy would never be able to love him back. Blaine was not worthy of Nick's love. Blaine was unlovable .

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

* * *

**The song used is On my own -Les Mis_  
_**

**The chapter title is taken from the song Sewn - the feeling  
**

**Before anyone asks, yes I did cry whilst writing this  
**


	15. Sing me a song part 2

"Blaine?" Nick asked as the boy inside the room finished singing.

Blaine panicked; he had thought that everybody was in lessons. He had only allowed himself to sing aloud because he had thought that no one was around. But he had been wrong Nick was there, Nick, the boy who he idolised had heard him sing a song about rejection and heartache, he couldn't let Nick find out that he had been singing about him.

"Blaine are you ok? Everyone's really worried about you." Nick said "please can I come in?"

Reluctantly Blaine unlocked the door, silently berating himself for not being able to deny Nick anything. "Come in" he mumbled

If Nick had thought that Blaine would be shocked by the bump (that had thankfully decreased in size to what it had been that morning) and bruises that littered his face he would have been sorely disappointed as Blaine hardly even flinched at the sight of him.

"I can sort your face out if you want?" Blaine offered "You can hardly go on stage sporting a black eye"

"Thanks" Nick smiled lamely as Blaine went to gather all his concealers and brushes that had been so useful to him before he had come to Dalton. "You sing really well"

"Thanks" Blaine said motioning for Nick to sit on the computer chair so that he could do his make-up

"Anyone particular you were singing about?"

Blaine blushed "N-n-no"

"Not even me" Nick pouted "Trent told me about the crush you had on me. I think it's adorable" he said as Blaine blushed an even deeper shade of red and tried to hide his face.

"Hey" the warbler said reaching out to cup Blaine's chin "hey don't be embarrassed, it's ok it's not like I'm going to beat you up for having a crush on me."

Blaine gulped at Nick's words as a memory that he would really rather forget stirred in his mind. "You're not?"

"Of course not" Nick chuckled "I'm sorry Blaine but I'm in love with Jeff, I hope we can still be friends."

"With Jeff…" Blaine echoed

"Yeah"

"But…"

"I know" Nick said answering Blaine's unsaid question "I got jealous and did this to myself" he pointed at his face.

"You hit yourself because you're in love with your best friend?" Blaine asked sarcastically

"No the wall hit me because I'm in love with my best friend"

"So the wall is jealous" Blaine tried to say with a serious expression on his face but just one look at Nick and both boys were in hysterics.

"Take my advice Blainey-boy; never fall in love with your best friend its hell."

* * *

"Thanks it looks really good" Nick said studying his reflection in the hand held mirror when Blaine had finished applying make-up to his face.

"I'm not sure how well it will hold up against the spotlights" Blaine shrugged "but it should be alright"

"You're like a master of disguise" Nick joked as he failed to recognise the bruises that had been on his forehead only a few minutes previously "tell me have you had much experience in camouflaging make-up?"

Blaine's face dropped. Oh god Nick could not know about his past. He had to try and get the boy out of his room as quickly as possible "Oh gosh is that the time? We need to go to dinner before you are late for the concert" Blaine improvised pushing Nick from his room.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yes sure, just got to get changed, I'll be right behind you" Blaine lied hastily shutting the door. He had no intention of going to dinner however, or the concert. The new boy folded away his make-up case and hoped that the memories that had been unlocked in the process would go the same way as his vanity case, locked inside the cupboard.

* * *

The Warblers were set to go on stage last and so found themselves spending most of the concert in the Warbler's hall rehearing their numbers. Nick had recovered enough from his concussion that the matron had allowed him to sing that night but Jeff noticed that Nick was awfully quiet and complacent.

"Hey Nicky" he said approaching the boy who was sat in the corner of the room away from all the hub bub "Do you want to run through your scales with me?"

"No thanks" Nick said trying to smile at his friend but failed, there was too much on his mind

"I'm sorry" Jeff said dragging a vacant chair over so that he could sit down "for what I did to upset you."

"You…you didn't do anything…I…just…it's complicated"

Jeff smiled sadly "If you don't want to tell me Nicky that's ok, I'm in…I mean I care about you and don't want you to ever be upset with me. You would tell me if you were, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, you're my best friend Jeffy."

There it was that word, Friend. Was that all that he was to Nick, a friend? Wes, David and even Trent had assured Jeff that Nick reciprocated his feelings but now? He wasn't so sure. With bile rising in his throat, Jeff quickly excused himself and fled to the bathroom.

* * *

And now to close the 2009 Dalton Academy Winter Showcase" a disembodied voice announced "Jeff Sterling."

The blond gulped nervously as he stepped out from the wings with his guitar. But as soon as he started strumming Jeff quickly lost himself in the music.

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel,_

_Is written all over my face._

_When you walk into the room,_

_I wanna find a hiding place._

_We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do._

_But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,_

_Just makes me come unglued._

_Such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth._

_Is it fact or fiction?_

_Oh the way I feel for you._

Nick grinned like a 5 year-old at Christmas, he loved how carefree Jeff was when he sang. He wondered where he recognised the song from; it fit his current dilemma perfectly. On the one hand he needed to tell Jeff how he felt, that he loved him but on the other, Nick didn't want to risk losing their friendship if Jeff didn't feel the same way.

_So complicated, I'm so frustrated._

_I wanna hold you close; I wanna push you away,_

_I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay. _

_Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?_

_Oh, I want you to know._

_But then again, I don't. It's so complicated._

Jeff risked a sideways glance at Nick who was standing in the wings watching him. This song is for you he thought as he started the next verse.

_Oh. Just when I think I'm under control._

_I think I finally got a grip._

_Another friend tells me that, _

_My name is always on your lips._

_They say I'm more than just a friend, _

_They say I must be blind._

_Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me _

_From the corner of your eye._

_Oh, it's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess. _

_But think of what I'd be losing, _

_If your answer wasn't yes._

Nick jaw nearly drooped to the floor as he realised that yes, Jeff did love him back.

_So complicated I'm so frustrated,_

_I wanna hold you close; I wanna push you away,_

_I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay._

_Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel._

_Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, it's so complicated._

_Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited._

_So long for someone like you_

_Oh, what do I do?_

_Oh should I say it._

_Should I tell you how I feel?_

_I want you to know, but then again I don't._

_It's so complicated..._

_It's so complicated..._

_It's so complicated._

_Ohh..._

With one fleeting look at his love, Jeff bowed to the audience and left the stage, leaving on the opposite side to where Nick stood.

* * *

The song used is complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson


	16. Glasses are sexy

Wes watched on with amusement as Nick wildly searched for Jeff at the end if the concert "he's gone back to the dorm" he said barely able to withhold his chuckles. Wes thought that it would be best to leave the two lovebirds alone for the time being so with one last look at Nick's retreating form Wes set off to find David

Jeff had never felt so humiliated in his entire life, he had seen Nick standing at the side of the stage, he had seen him sneering. Nick was probably laughing at him right now 'stupid Jeff can't even figure his own feelings out'

* * *

Jeff groaned as he sank onto his bed, Wes and David had encouraged him into believing that Nick loved him but had they just been mistaken? Were they just teasing him? The blond warbler hid his head in his hands, why did everything have to be so complicated?

Before Jeff could start a rendition of the Avril Lavigne song of the same title, his pessimistic musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Go away" he groaned hoping that intruder would just leave, yet the boy was to be disappointed because whoever was on the other side of the door was obviously fairly intent on seeing the blond.

"Jeff please" Nick pleaded from the other side of the side after his continued attempts to gain entrance failed.

Unable to deny Nick anything the door swung open, although as soon as he opened the door Jeff retreated to where had been sitting on the bed and actively refused to look at Nick "what so you can laugh at me?" he asked quietly

"Laugh at you?" Nick asked concerned about his vest friend's demeanour "of all the things on my list of things that I wanted to do you laughing was not one of them."

"What was on your precious list then?" Jeff snapped getting up to meet the brunette halfway as Nick walked towards him "were you going to shout at me, lecture me, hit me, were you going to hit me Nicky?"

Nick did not hit him; instead he did something that Jeff had definitely not been expecting. As the two boys' lips connected Jeff could feel fireworks exploding inside his head. This was where he was supposed to be, with Nick.

* * *

Reluctantly the blond pulled away as the need for air became too great. Smiling shyly he said "I wasn't expecting that to be on the list.

Nick paled, oh god he had over stepped his mark hadn't he. "I'm sorry I didn't think I should probably go..."

"Please don't" Jeff breathed "I..."

"Yes?" Nick probed hoping that the next words out of the blond's mouth would be the ones that were longing to hear.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Jeff asked unexpectedly

"As if it were yesterday" Nick replied sitting down on Jeff's twin bed and patting the space next to him indicating that the other should sit down too.

"It was the first day of school and I was so lost..."

"And you looked so adorable with your glasses on." Nick continued unaware of what impact the words that he was saying were having on the boy sat next to him.

"Really?" Jeff asked blushing; he had only switched to contacts because he thought that Nick hadn't liked them.

"Really really" Nick smiled "glasses are sexy"

"Do you think so?" Jeff asked nervously

"I do" the brunette hummed brushing a stray hair out of Jeff's eyes. The blond gasped as Nick's fingers touched his face. "What were you saying Jeffy?"

Jeff opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out and he was quite sure that he must have looked like a goldfish. "Well we were both new at Dalton then and when I saw you sitting on the bench looking so frustrated about not knowing where the Maths block was I just sort of knew that I had to get to know you, If ever there was a time where I would come to believe in love at first sight it was then. I…"

Jeff tried to continue the story but was silenced as Nick placed a finger over his mouth "just shut up and kiss me."

So they did and it was wonderful.

* * *

**I was going to add the others into the chapter too but I think that it's fitting to end it there.**

**For everyone who has seen Riker Lynch with glasses on, your welcome. More people need to wear glasses on Glee not just Artie  
**

**I have bad news guys (well for the story not for me) , I'm going away for the weekend and then have a job interview on the Monday so the next chapter won't be up till at least Tuesday but most probably Wednesday, please don't kill me at least we have happy Niff now right?**

**But this is far from over, in the words of Dianna Simgron "I have plans...BIG plans" – if you have no idea who I am on about get yourself over to YouTube and watch SIMGM productions Glee spoofs.**


	17. First Day

**This chapter is very Blaine centric (sorry Niff fans)  
**

* * *

Blaine sat with his ear pressed against the wall that separated his and Jeff's dorm rooms. Some people would say that he was eavesdropping but Blaine was just concerned about Nick's happiness. If he couldn't make Nick happy himself Blaine hoped that Jeff could.

Blaine smiled sadly when he stopped hearing voices from the adjoining room and heard something that was definitely not talking. He longed to have someone who would kiss him like that. He just wanted to be loved, was that too much to ask?

As Nick and Jeff started to talk about their first day at school Blaine tried in vain to supress his own memories:

_For a 14 year old Blaine the first day of school couldn't come soon enough. His brother, Cooper, thought that it was weird that Blaine was so excited but for the younger Anderson starting high school felt like a rite of passage, this was the beginning of the rest of his life._

_Blaine wolfed down his bowl of cereal before making sure that his shoes were fully polished, grabbing his rucksack he waved at Lucy, the housemaid, as he left the safety of the Anderson's home in search of the school bus._

_Blaine hadn't been sure what he had expected from Carmel high when he arrived but he was sure that this organised chaos was not high up on that list. In his junior school his friends' had often described Blaine as being sociable and outgoing but they would have a hard time recognising him if they saw him now, for Blaine was honestly feeling quite lost and very very nervous. Not that anyone would see him now Blaine thought sadly missing his old friends. They had all gone to different schools or moved away to as far flung as San Francisco and even Canada._

_Blaine examined his timetable against the school floor plan for what must have been the fiftieth time in the last five minutes before making his mind up that he wanted to head to his left when he walked head long into something solid._

_"S-sorry Blaine stuttered as he looked up into the eyes of the person he had just bumped into and gasped. The boy in front of him was stunning. Blaine had always admired people who were able to tame their curls, he definitely couldn't, but this boy was something else. Blaine thought that he might have a hair fetish because he was drawn to people with a luscious mane._

_"Don't worry about it" the other boy smiled showing off his pearly white teeth "you must be new here" he observed looking Blaine up and down "I'm Jesse St James, junior"_

_Blaine shook the hand that Jesse held out "Blaine Anderson, freshman"_

_"Pleasure to meet you; do you need help finding your classes?" Jesse asked motioning to the floor plan that was pimply hanging in Blaine's hand._

_The first month or so of his freshman year went really well, Blaine joined many clubs including the soccer team (he was deemed too weedy to join the football team) and his favourite, the school's singing group Vocal Adrenaline. He had made lots of new friends, especially in the latter group including his best friend Jesse._


	18. Nobody wants to be lonely

**I haven't seen the new episode of Glee yet so no spoilers please**

**The title comes from the Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera song  
**

* * *

The next day when he awoke Blaine was overjoyed to find himself at Dalton not Carmel, well not in his own bed dreading the day at Carmel that was awaiting him.

Rising rather cheerfully as he realised this Blaine put on his uniform and gelled back his hair. Thankfully Dalton had installed a sink in each room so the boy with gelled back hair didn't have to go to the communal bathrooms to wash the sleep out of his eyes.

* * *

The waking process for Nick passed just as gaily (pun intended) but it wasn't the thought of not having to return to 'that' school that fuelled Nick's good mood, rather it was the thought of a certain someone that made Nick grin from ear to ear.

* * *

Jeff had never thought of himself as a morning person but when his alarm went off the blond jumped out of bed. He hoped that today would the first day of many, where he could spend the whole day with his boyfriend.

* * *

Blaine noticed that some of the boys that he didn't know sat at the Warblers breakfast table were sending him dirty looks as he sat down at their table but the glares that Wes and David sent back quickly shut them down. After all Blaine was an honouree member of the Warblers.

"Morning Blainey Boy," David greeted him as the curly haired boy looked around confused at the hostile expressions "sleep well?"

"Yes thank you" Blaine replied asking Trent to pass the butter

"Blaine we have a proposition for you…" Wes started to say but was promptly elbowed by David who frowned at his best friend

"Jeez Wes let the poor boy get some breakfast down him before you ask him."

"Ask me what?"

But whatever Wes had wanted to ask was interrupted by the happy couple entering the dining room and receiving a huge round of applause from all of the Warblers. Jeff blushed and hid his head in the crook of Nick's shoulder.

"Seriously?" Nick asked his friends as he smiled down at his embarrassed boyfriend.

"We are just so pleased for you both." Trent beamed getting up from the table to pour himself some more coffee and patting his roommate on the back on his way.

"Yeah we just want you to be happy" Blaine smiled

"Do you really mean that?" Nick asked acutely aware that he was the one that had crushed Blaine's hopes the night before.

"I do"

"Talking of happiness" Wes interrupted

"Not now Wes" David warned

Wes frowned, crossing his arms and huffed. Laboriously spreading jam on his toast he listened as Jeff recalled how he and Nick had got together, he was happy for his friends he really was; it was just that he wanted someone special in his life too. Wes was tired of being alone. The Asian boy knew that he wasn't really alone, he was surrounded by the Warblers and his friends and he wasn't ignorant to the fact that David, Nick, Jeff and even Blaine would do anything for him but sometimes….sometimes it was just hard that he didn't have anyone to share his life with.

Noticing his friends melancholy mood Blaine nudged Wes "cheer up, it might never happen"

"Yeah, that's the problem" the goody two shoes grimaced.

Blaine frowned unsure what to say to cheer Wes up "You can always talk to me," he offered "my door's always open. Well except when it's locked"

Wes snorted at the new boy's feeble attempt at a joke "thanks Blaine"

"What are you girls gossiping about?" David asked suddenly invading the conversation

"Nothing" Blaine said defensively hiding behind his personal barriers that he had momentarily lapsed.

"David" Wes scolded his best friend the same way as the former had done previously.

The dark skinned boy had the decency to look guilty "Sorry" he mumbled

"Before we were so rudely interrupted Blaine I wanted to ask you something"

Blaine hummed "yes?"

"Could you meet us in the Warblers hall when lessons finish?" the Asian boy pleaded "Please"

Wary that this may be a trap Blaine took his time in answering "whose we?"

"Just David, Nick, Jeff and I"

"Ok" Blaine shrugged and immediately regretted his decision as the afore mentioned boys high fived

"Awesome" Nick grinned "you won't regret it"

"I already do" Blaine admitted.

* * *

**Oh you will Blainey, you will *evil laugh* just kidding the Warblers aren't evil - at least thaey weren't before Sebastian turned up**


	19. Friends

**Disclaimer- own Glee I do not or the characters mentioned herein or indeed this song**

**Bold - singing**

**Italics- flashback**

**All mistakes are my own so if you come across any spelling mistakes that I have missed -sorry :(  
**

* * *

The day passed far too quickly for Blaine's liking, as much as he wanted to trust his new friends, the tenor found it hard to trust people. Ever since his so called friends had betrayed him at Carmel Blaine was very sceptical about people and their motives.

Blaine gazed in awe at the unfamiliar room for he had never been in the Warbler's hall before. Dalton's magnificent architecture never ceased to impress and amaze him, it took a few moments for Blaine to remember why he was there and as he did Blaine visibly shrunk in on himself and reluctantly scuffled into the hall.

"Hey Blainey" Jeff greeted him cheerfully totally oblivious to the boys uneasiness "sit down" he suggested directing the scared addition to the room to a chair "make yourself comfortable."

"We couldn't help but notice that you were…shall we say…uncomfortable when you first got here," Nick addressed the room when Blaine was sat down "and we think that sometimes you still are."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest but Nick continued, effectively silencing him "You don't have tell us if you don't want to but we want you to know that you can, you can trust us."

David smiled and added "as the Warblers we are best expressing our feelings through song, so we prepared something for you. Guys," he motioned for the others to get into position "I hope you enjoy:"

**We're your friends**

**We're your friends**

**We're your friends to the bitter end**

Blaine chuckled as his friends who always looked so polished and refined goofily burst into a four part harmony of the Disney song.

**When you're alone**

**Who comes around**

**To pluck you up**

**When you are down**

**And when you're outside, looking in**

**Who's there to open the door?**

**That's what friends are for!**

The new boy had known the Daltonites for less time than he had known any of his other friends but he felt closer to these boys than he had ever felt, even Jesse.

**Who's always eager to extend**

**A friendly claw?**

**That's what friends are for!**

**And when you're lost in dire need**

**Who's at your side at lightning speed?**

**We're friends of every creature**

**Comin' down the pike**

**In fact we never met an animal**

**We didn't like, didn't like**

As the boys continued to sing Blaine was reminded of his old friend:

_The Tuesday before the Easter holidays of Blaine's freshman year found Jesse and Blaine sitting in Jesse's bedroom working on their homework. The study session would have been uneventful expect that that particular week would change Blaine's life and not in a good way. _

_"I just don't understand this electrolysis stuff, "Jesse moaned for the tenth time in less than five minutes "why can't we just graduate majoring in show choir?"_

_Blaine smiled fondly at his best friends and climbed over the bed to where Jesse was sitting so that he could explain the problem to him._

_"Thanks Blaine" Jesse thanked the curly haired boy "I don't what I'd do without you." _

_Jesse couldn't know how much those words meant to him could he? Blaine asked himself as he brushed his hands through his curls as if in deep thought (his hair had not yet been subjected to being encased in its raspberry prison yet) _

_Feeling courageous, Blaine asked the question that had plagued him ever since he had first met Jesse St. James. Jesse, I…..err, well I guess I was wondering if you...errr..." _

_"Spit it out Blainers, don't leave me guessing" _

_"Ok," the darker haired boy took a deep breath and asked "what would you say to us becoming more than friends?" _

_"What like brothers?" the oblivious lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline asked "well frankly Blaine I'm hurt," Jesse smiled to show that he was only joking "I thought we already were."_

_Blaine grimaced; things weren't turning out quite the way he had hoped. "I…err…Jesse," Blaine started to say but paused trying to grasp the words he was looking for "I didn't mean like brothers, I…."_

"_Oh" Realisation hit the older boy squarely in the face "get out" Jesse commanded all the warmth instantly draining from his voice._

"_Jesse?" Blaine asked his confusion at Jesse's sudden change in attitude._

"_I said get out" the other boy warned._

_With one fleeting look back at his old friend Blaine fled the house, never to return there again._

**So you can see**

**We're friends in need**

**And friends in need**

**Are friends indeed**

**We'll keep you safe**

**In the jungle forevermore**

**That's what friends are for!**

David had hoped that the comedy performance would put a smile on Blaine's face but as he and his Warbler brothers' dramatically finished the song with jazz hands he noticed that Blaine was not in fact smiling of even smiling, the new boy was crying and it wasn't out of joy.

"Blainey?" he asked nervously kneeling in front of the crying boy and taking his hand in his own, " Blainey what's wrong?"

"Was it that bad?" Jeff asked as the other three Warblers knelt with David.

"We did just sing a song sung by a group of Vultures, I cried the first time I heard it" Wes contributed trying to lighten the mood.

"Wes you were like three when you saw the film for the first time" Nick countered

Wes shrugged "yeah well they were freaky looking"

"N..n..no," Blaine hiccupped trying to bite back his sobs "I...lov...I mean you were great….it just reminded me of my old school"

"What, Carmel?" Wes asked and was promptly elbowed by David

"He doesn't know that we know" the dark skinned boy hissed

"Yeah" Blaine decided to ignore that the Warblers knew this even though he couldn't remember ever revealing that piece of information to them himself.

"Blaine…" Nick said taking the lead role in trying to comfort the boy "Anyone can see that you have had a rough time in the past but we want you to know that you are safe here. We'll never let anyone hurt you."

"We've got your back Blainers" Jeff smiled

* * *

**The song is Thats what friends are for (the Vulture song) -The Jungle Book**


	20. Betrayal

**Many many thanks to FlyingFyreFlye, KlaineGleekStarkid4eva, IndiaMoore, PenMagic , ChrisCh, Eraman, CLlaura, Guest and FunkyFifi (I think that's all of you- very sorry if I missed anyone) for all your lovely reviews, it inspires to me to write more and more often (although I'm very sorry that my updates have kind of lapsed.) This A/n is getting kind of long now so I'll just add that own I do not, just passing through.**

* * *

From that day on Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and eventually Trent made it a regular occurrence to sing to Blaine whenever they thought of an appropriate song. The smiles and sometimes even laughter that they got from their new friend was enough to show them that what they were doing was worth it. They were adamant that they wouldn't let him slip through his life unnoticed.

"Blaineeeeeeeey?" Jeff asked Blaine one afternoon when the six of them were sat doing their homework together in a vacated common room.

"Yes Jeffy"

"Will you come to the Warblers meeting with us later?"

Blaine blanched "I...I..." he gasped looking very much like a fish out of water. Blaine didn't know if he was ready to be able to cope seeing a singing group perform, at least not without running away like he had last time. He had made so much progress in letting down his walls since the first time he had seen the Warblers and he was scared that all that work would be undone if he saw them again. Jeff's innocent request had sparked more painful memories to resurface:

_The last week of term was always generally really busy, especially with the Regionals competition happening at the end of the week but as soon as he set foot on Carmel grounds the day after he had been unceremoniously thrown out of Jesse's house Blaine knew that something was wrong. _

"_Ms Corcoran wants to see you in her office." a nameless student informed Blaine when the boy reached his locker, (Well Blaine supposed that he did have name but he didn't know it)_

"_Oh right thanks" Blaine scratched his scalp in confusion, he couldn't think of any reasons why the show choir director wanted to see him, shrugging Blaine set off in the direction of the office, little did he know that this would be the last time that he would ever set foot in there._

"_Blaine I'm glad you could come here so promptly," Shelby said motioning to the chair in front of her desk indicating that Blaine should sit down. "It's come to my attention that you have been in cahoots with the competition."_

_Blaine opened his mouth to protest that this was a totally fabricated story and that he had never even met anyone from Aural Intensity but Shelby cut across and continued "I would have just have turned a blind eye if this didn't directly affect our chances at winning the Nationals trophy but then I heard that you had leaked our set list." _

_Shelby paused and studied Blaine's confused face, with every passing minute she was becoming less convinced that this story was based on truth but she couldn't risk it, she wouldn't let anything jeopardise Vocal Adrenaline's chances of winning._

"_Blaine I'm sure you understand the gravity of these accusations. I can't have someone who isn't 110% committed to the team in Vocal Adrenaline so it is with regret that I ask you to leave the group."_

_The freshman could feel his world crumbling before his eyes as Shelby spoke. When he was singing with Vocal Adrenaline he felt like he belonged, that his life made sense. But it was all over now; a lie had ended it all. _

_Thanking Shelby for letting him be part of the show choir Blaine got up and left the room, he wouldn't let the teacher see him cry but inside he was falling apart. As he dejectedly started the walk of shame Blaine could feel the eyes of his classmates on him. He clocked Jesse smirking at him and Blaine instantly knew what had happened. He had been set up._

"Blaine?...Blaine?" Nick asked concerned waving a hand in front of his friend's glazed eyes "Welcome back" he smiled when Blaine blinked waking up from his stupor.

"Where did you go?" David asked

"Where am I?" Blaine asked rubbing his eyes "wait this isn't Carmel."

"Sorry to disappoint" Wes smiled "you're stuck here with these weirdoes"

"Who are calling weird?!" Jeff asked feigning outrage

"Children, children, not now," Trent admonished "Blaine are you feeling well? Would you like us to get you anything? Some water? A hug?"

The other boy shook his head "no thanks I…"

"You just had another flashback" Nick prompted

Blaine nodded "yeah, how did you know?"

"You are like an open book Blainey" Nick said scooting over so that he was sat next to the boy he was talking to "I'm sorry to break it to you B but we make it our business to know these things."

"So about coming to our rehearsal" Wes said trying to bring the conversation to its original topic

"I guess I could make an appearance"

The members of Warblers cheered and enveloped Blaine in bone crushing hug.

* * *

**I'm going to take a little bit of artistic license here and say that Shelby was the VA coach in 2008 although in Season 1 she said that she only took the job so that she would be able to find Rachel I'm going to pretend that she started in 2008 not 2009.  
**


	21. Not Invisible Anymore

**I know that number of chapters contradicts this but it has been about 3 maybe 4 days since the Winter Showcase – Christmas is coming. There's an OC in this but he's really just part of the furniture.**

**Also I have spoken about some of my grievances with the S4e11 episode but one thing that is still bugging me is that *spoiler from the Sadie Hawkins ep.* there was a spoiler going around that we were going to learn a bit more about Blaine's past such as with a run in with his former bullies but that didn't happen now I appreciate that this scene may have ended up on the cutting room floor or this 'spoiler' was just a rumour BUT if you attended a dance and suffered major trauma because of it wouldn't you be a bit more reluctant to go to such a dance again? Blaine did hesitate when the topic of Sadie Hawkins was brought up but his reaction when asked to junior prom with Kurt was more along the lines of what I was expecting. Although maybe having had gone to two school dances previously had alleviated his fear. Anyway I digress so I'll just stop talking. **

**Warnings: Homophobic slurs, minor violence, (although saying that any violence at all is violence, there's nothing minor about it) mentions of suicidal thoughts and BLANGST lots and lots of BLANGST**

* * *

"What's he doing here?" Thad asked warily as Blaine entered the Warblers hall with his friends in tow "I wasn't aware that there was an audition today."

"There isn't" Peter one of the council members explained "Warbler Wes requested that Blaine would be invited to this rehearsal."

"Thanks Pete" Wes said bowing in his head as a sign of his appreciation and led Blaine to the nearest free sofa as the rest of his friends dispersed around the room.

"So as you all know this is the last meeting before Christmas," Peter said banging his gavel and calling the room to order "Congratulations on making the winter showcase such a success. Even though the competition season is over for us," Peter grimaced, he had been hoping that the Warblers would have gone further in competitions, especially as it was his senior year and he had hoped for a proper send off, "that doesn't mean that the Warblers are going to be disbanded, we have lots of concerts to look forward to in the new year, not to mention our annual sing off with Country Crawford Day. Warbler Wes has asked for the floor so with no further ado, Wes would you like to speak."

Wes nodded his appreciation, standing up and turning to face the room "Esteemed Council, fellow Warblers and friends, at Dalton we have been fortunate enough to be protected by the zero tolerance policy to bullying but it's not like that for everyone." Wes smiled sadly at Blaine.

The new boy knew that he should be annoyed at the Asian boy for revealing his past so brusquely but he found that he didn't really care.

"Not everyone has a safe environment to go to every day and they can sometimes feel that they have no one to turn to when things get hard" Wes continued "But they aren't alone." He said as David, Jeff and Nick stood up to join him in front of the council table.

"Can I ask why the other boys have joined you at the front?" Trent asked raising his hand

"We prepared a song for the occasion" David smiled.

**He was always such a nice boy**

**The quiet one**

**With good intentions**

**He was down for his brother**

**Respectful to his mother**

**A good boy**

Nick sang with reckless abandon as his friends hummed in the background

**But good don't get attention**

**One kid with a promise**

**The brightest kid in school**

**He's not a fool**

**Reading books about science and smart stuff**

**It's not enough, no**

**Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa**

Jeff smiled sadly as he caught his boyfriend's eye and took over singing the next part of the song

**He's not invisible anymore**

**With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse**

**Since he walked through that classroom door**

**He's all over primetime news**

As all four Warblers joined in for the chorus Blaine was reminded of a time that Wes had described, where he wasn't safe and where was all alone:

_Blaine's friends had severed all connection with him over the Easter holidays, despite his many attempts at contacting them not one of the members of Vocal Adrenaline had replied. If he had been hoping to start a new slate when the term recommenced he would have been wrong. The news that Blaine was gay had spread like wild fire and the curly haired boy was unable to do so much as walk down the hall without being on the receiving end of many death glares and homophobic slurs. Blaine could have coped with the hostility if it had come from strangers that didn't know him but people he had once called his friends were now openly leering at him._

"_Doesn't walk so close to me fag, I might catch the gay."_

"_Quit Spreading fairy dust Queer"_

_The curly haired boy tried to gulp back his tears at the onslaught of insults but as his back collided with the row of lockers he lost the battle and tears freely cascaded down his cheeks._

"_Aww look everybody the fairy's crying," a very familiar voice jeered but Blaine refused to open his eyes to look at his tormentor "Poor faggot, no friends to hold your hand?" Jesse St James laughed standing up and leaving Blaine lying in a pool of his own blood._

**Mary's got the same size hands**

**As Marilyn Monroe**

**She put her fingers in the imprints**

**At Manns Chinese Theatre Show**

**She coulda been a movie star**

**Never got the chance to go that far**

**Her life was stole**

**Now we'll never know**

**No no no no oh**

_David noticed that Blaine's eyes had glazed over as if he was having another flashback but the dark-skinned boy was unable to go and help bring Blaine back to the present day as the next verse was his._

**They were crying to the camera**

**Said he never fitted in**

**He wasn't welcomed**

**He showed up the parties**

**We was hanging in**

**Some guys puttin' him down**

**Bullying him round round**

**Now I wish I woulda talked to him**

**Gave him the time of day**

**Not turn away**

**If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far**

**He might have stayed at home**

**Playing angry chords on his guitar**

Again Jeff sang the bridge but instead of keeping the formation that the boys had agreed on, a single line of four, he broke away and walked around the room singing directly into the faces of the captive audience

**He's not invisible anymore**

**With his baggy pants and his legs in chains**

**Since he walked through that classroom door**

**Everybody knows his name**

As Jeff returned to his original position Trent stood up and went to join his friends to sing the chorus

**Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)**

**As Marilyn Monroe**

**She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)**

**At Manns Chinese Theatre Show**

**She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)**

**Never got the chance to go that far**

**Her life was stole**

**Now we'll never know**

**(Now we'll never know, oh)**

Nick smiled as his roommate joined the four friends and held out his hand in gratitude which Trent took in his own. The normally flamboyant boy had faced his own demons; Blaine was not the first boy to find sanctuary at Dalton. Taking centre stage Wes sung:

**Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)**

**He had a try-out with the Sixers**

**Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)**

**Now we're never gonna see him slam**

**Flying high as Kobe can**

**His life was stole (Stole)**

**Oh now we'll never know**

**Now we'll never never never know**

**Mmm now we'll never never never never know**

**Stole (Stole)**

**Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

More Warbler's stood to join their brothers as they sung the chorus, first came Flint, then John and eventually even Thad joined the singing group at the front of the room.

**Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)**

**As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)**

**She put her fingers in the imprints**

**At Manns Chinese Theatre Show (She was gonna be a star)**

**She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)**

**Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)**

**Her life was stole (Stole, stole)**

**Oh now we'll never know**

**(Now we'll never never know, no)**

Linking hands with his boyfriend on one side and his roommate on the other, Jeff watched proudly as the chain was repeated throughout the whole room he smiled at Blaine who the only boy was left sitting in the hall, choosing to sing the final verse directly to him Jeff sang:

**Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)**

**He had a try-out with the Sixers**

**Couldn't wait for Saturday**

**Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)**

**Flying high as Kobe can**

**His life was stole (Stole, oh)**

**Oh now we'll never know**

**(Now we'll never never know)**

**Oh no no no**

**Yeah their lives were stole**

Blaine was not ignorant to the not so hidden meaning behind the song, he tried to smile as he stood and applauded his friends' performance but the sing had come dangerously close to what had nearly happened to Blaine. He would always be eternally grateful to Dalton for saving him. Even if he had resented his four best friends in his first few weeks for being so insistent and in his face, Blaine knew that if it hadn't been for their bad jokes and companionship he would probably not have been there today.

* * *

**The song is Stole- Kelly Rowland**

**The title of this chapter is also taken from this song  
**


	22. Unlovable

**I kept changing my mind about this chapter so that (and other reasons) is why it took so long to get up **

**Disclaimer I do not own Glee**

* * *

The end of the Christmas term should have marked a happy occasion and for many of the students it did as they exchanged gifts and sung carols in the corridors (in the case of the Warblers) but Blaine was dreading the start of holidays as it would mean that he would be alone. His parents had decided to go and spend the holidays with his brother Cooper who had gone to California to pursue his acting career and his father had expressly requested that Blaine didn't come with them. It wasn't that Blaine's father hated him or anything; they just got on better when they were at opposite ends of the country.

"What are you doing this Christmas?" Wes asked bursting into Blaine's room; the dorm neighbours had long abandoned the formality of knocking.

"Not much, it's just me and my cat, Rufus, so I suppose it'll be a quiet one." Blaine shrugged he was used to being left on his own.

"What?" Wes asked out of disbelief "you can't be on your own at Christmas, there's like rule against it."

Blaine couldn't help but smile as he shrugged at Wes' obsession with rules.

"But Blainey who are you going to open you're presents with? And who are you going to have an argument over charades with and...and…" Jeff could have gone on listing different Christmas traditions but Nick and Trent decided that this would be an opportune moment to walk into the room. Well the door was wide open.

"Blaine! We wanted to give you your Christmas present before we left." Nick announced proudly.

"Blaine's going to be alone at Christmas. Christmas Nicky Christmas! No one can be alone for Christmas!" Jeff cried exasperated as his boyfriend took him into his arms soothingly running a hand along Jeff's back to calm him.

"Well gentlemen this simply won't do," Trent said trying to be the authoritative voice amongst all the chaos, "Blaine will you consent to coming to stay with one of us over the holidays?"

I…can't…I mean I wouldn't want to impose…I don't even know you that well."

David who had been silently lurking in the doorway ever since Nick and Trent had arrived cringed at Blaine's answer. He had hoped that Blaine would consider them as his friends now, after all they had had been through together. David had always thought that they were as thick as thieves even if they had known each other for less than two months.

"Will you write to us whenever you get lonely?" Jeff asked hopefully

"I guess I could" Blaine shrugged lamely as Wes helped him to lift his suitcase off the bed and wheel it out of his room and into his awaiting car. Maybe the holidays weren't going to be so lonely after all.

_Hey Blainey_

_Hope you are alright, Nicky and I are having a Harry Potter movie marathon tonight, Nicky is nearly as big a potterhead as you are. You will have to join us when we have our next marathon although if I get my way we won't be doing a lot of watching if you get my drift._

_ Lots of love see you soon _

_Jeff xxx_

_p.s. I resent that Jeffy, no one, I repeat no one can be as big a Potterhead as Blainey. Well I better get back to getting my mack on with Jeffy ;) we miss you Blaine_

_ Nick xxx_

_ (Written on a postcard)Dear Blaine_

_Greetings from the sunny Caribbean, my parents like to bring me and sisters out here for the holidays and with all this sunshine in paradise. I am so glad to have met you this term and I hope we can continue to be friends for years to come. Merry Christmas from your friend_

_ David x_

_Hello Blaine _

_I have been super busy revising for the summer exams so I haven't had much time to myself this Christmas, my aunts and uncles are arriving tomorrow for our annual Christmas Eve party before the big day. I hope that you are alright and are finding some time to study, although I'm sure that you won't be needing it, Nick tells me that are top of the class at most of subjects. _

_ Well I must get back to work see you back at school_

_ Wes x_

_Dear Mr Anderson _

_I hope that this letter finds you well, my father and I have just been out clay pigeon shooting, we're spending the holidays at our country house. The boys come out here to join me at Easter and I hope that will consider joining us this year. My grandparents are flying over from England so we will be going over to the airport to pick them up shortly but I look forward to seeing you soon._

_ All the best_

_ Trent_

Blaine smiled sadly as he read and re-read the messages from his 'friends'. He knew that the pattern was getting annoyingly repetitive but he still couldn't believe the boys actually wanted to be his friends. Jesse had once told him (well more like shouted at him) that has unlovable and for a time Blaine had believed him but the Warblers' were beginning to change Blaine's opinion of himself, maybe he was worthy of friendship.


	23. The Game Changer

**I am loving all the Jesse St. Suck hate flames out there, please don't start a hate flame on me because this is a very very short chapter but the next one is worth waiting for...**

**Disclaimer - don't own Glee  
**

* * *

Blaine was tired. He was tired of being scared, He was tired of feeling like he was made of porcelain and could break at a moment's notice. He was constantly frustrated with himself that he couldn't open up to his friends, that he found it so hard to trust people. He just wanted to feel normal, he wanted to feel like himself again.

He didn't want his past to rule his life any more, Blaine was ready to move forwards and never look back. "Courage" he told himself, he had been strong thus far and he would need to brave for just a little bit longer.

What was the use of crying about spilt milk? What had happened had happened and he couldn't change that, although Blaine could have done without the broken ribs.

Though he didn't fully understand what he had done to earn such violence and hate from the Carmel students he had to accept that there were cruel people in the world that would pick on someone if they were different and Blaine could either let the bullies rule his life or he could refuse to let what had happened get to him.

Yes he had been the scared little gay boy who was tortured and harassed daily but no more. This was him turning a new leaf on his life and he knew exactly how he wanted to start his new life.

Blaine Anderson was back

* * *

**I may post the next chapter as well tonight it depends on what people think...do you want another chapter?**


	24. I don't care anymore

**Second Chapter of the day, I hope you like it  
**

**Ownage of Glee is not mine - maketh sense that does not - this why I don't own Glee**

* * *

Blaine walked down the halls of Dalton on the first day of term with his head held high; he needed to find the one Warbler who could help him. Blaine had a plan and he wouldn't let anyone or anything distract him from the task at hand.

* * *

"Welcome back Warblers," Peter announced to the filled Warbler Hall banging his gavel to get the room to be silent, "I trust that you all have had a restful break. Now to start off the New Year we have an auditionée so everybody please welcome Blaine Anderson."

The blazer clad boys clapped politely as the double doors swung open revealing an anxious looking Blaine. Wes and David shared confused looks silently asking each other if either had known about this.

"Errm…hi," Blaine started to say feebly and instantly realised that he was totally out of his depths as he surveyed the sea of expectant faces. Sensing that their friend was getting as uneasy as a horse that was ready to bolt Wes and David smiled reassuringly at him whilst Nick held up his thumbs willing him to go on. "As you already know I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm here to audition for the Warblers…If you'll let me I'd like to dedicate this song to my friends," Blaine smiled as five happy faces grinned back at him "You guys have really helped me settle in and for that I thank you." Blaine paused licking his lips and waited for Peter to put the backing track into the boom box.

_Well you can tell everyone,_

_I'm a damned disgrace_

_Drag my name all over the place._

_I don't care anymore._

Wes' ears pricked up when he recognised the song; he couldn't quite believe that Blaine would ever sing something this…well…rock and roll_._

_You can tell everybody about the state I'm in!_

_You won't catch me crying because I just can't win._

_I don't care anymore!_

_I don't care anymore!_

_I don't care what you say_

_I don't play the same games you play._

Nick grinned proudly as Blaine sang this swan song, he was letting go of his past and was ready to move on. The future could only hold bigger and brighter things for Blaine and although he had lost out in the 'Nick race' love was within Blaine's grasp. He just needed the right guy to come along. As Blaine scanned the room of impressed looking faces he wondered if 'the one' was sitting there already waiting for him.

_Because I've been talking to the people_

_That you call your friends_

_And it seems to me there's a means to an end._

_They don't care anymore._

_And as for me I can sit here and bide my time_

_I got nothing to lose if I speak my mind._

_I don't care anymore I don't care no more_

Thad was honestly blown away by the new boys talent, he had been unfairly hostile when Blaine had started sitting with them at mealtimes and that one time when Wes, David and that lot or the fabulous five as he liked to call them had dragged Blaine to their practice but boy could he sing. Thad smugly thought that if they could get Blaine to join their team then would definatley take the compettion by storm next year.

_I don't care what you say_

_We never played by the same rules anyway._

_I won't be there anymore_

_Get out of my way_

_Let me by_

_I got better things to do with my time_

_I don't care anymore I don't care anymore_

_I don't care anymore I don't care anymore_

_Well, I don't care now what you say_

_Because every day I'm feeling fine with myself_

_And I don't care now what you say_

_Hey I'll do alright by myself_

_Because I know!_

Jesse's laughing face flashed through Blaine's mind eye as he sang the next verse, even before the boy had decided that he hated Blaine Jesse had always thought that was better. Now that Blaine was out of the situation he could see clearly that Jesse had always looked down at the younger boy and not just in a literal sense. It was as if no one was ever as good as the great Jesse St James. Blaine was glad to be rid of the arrogant jerk.

_'Cos I remember all the times I tried so hard_

_And you laughed in my face because_

_You held all the cards._

_I don't care anymore._

_And I really am not bothered what you think of me_

_'Cos all I want of you is just to let me be._

_I don't care anymore do you hear?_

_I don't care no more_

_I don't care what you say_

_I never did believe you much anyway._

Trent tapped his foot in time with the music, he had not been a Warbler long as he had waited a while before joining the esteemed group, unlike Jeff and Nick who had joined as soon as they could, at the beginning of the freshman year. He admired Blaine's courage and hoped that he would be as brave as Blaine one day.

_I won't be there no more_

_So get out of my way._

_Let me by_

_I got better things to do with my time_

_I don't care anymore_

_Do you hear?_

_I don't care anymore_

_I don't care no more_

_You listening?_

_I don't care no more_

_No more_

_You know I don't care no more_

_No more no more no more..._

Blaine was stunned into silence as he received a standing ovation from every single Warbler. His friends were even fighting back tears as they smiled proudly at Blaine's new found vigour. Blaine Anderson was back.

* * *

**I Don't Care Anymore - Phil Collins**


	25. All jokes aside

**Two chapters in one day and then nothing for nearly a week, I'm a horrible person. In my defence I had to go into work most everyday and my sister had a house warming yesterday and guess who did ALL the food.**

**Thank you to all the lovely reviews and all 62 followers and 28 favourites - OMG you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I haven't even seen the new episode yet :(**

* * *

"Welcome to the warblers" Wes cried raising his glass as a toast to Blaine that evening when the fabulous five or should we now say the sensational six were gathered in his and Jeff's room.

"We knew you could sing but my god Blaine that was just incredible" David said after toasting the newest warbler

Blaine smiled sheepishly "it wasn't that good, it could have been improved"

"Not that good?" Wes echoed incredulously "did you actually hear yourself? That was flawless!" He could have continued praising Blaine's performance but realised that no one was actually listening to him Nick and Jeff had gone back to whispering sweet nothings in each others ears whilst Trent, David and Blaine were busy debating who was the better superhero, Batman or Spiderman. Wes chuckled as he observed his friends; everything was as it should be, six friends all happy in each other's company. Sighing happily he leaned back on the bed and rested his head on his hands.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine asked getting up from where he was sat on the floor to sit next to his Asian friend on the bed.

"I" Wes started and faltered, he didn't know how to express his feelings without coming across as a bit of a wet wipe "I'm just happy you are settling in" he said finally deciding on what to say.

Blaine grinned broadly "so am I, you guys are the best friends I've ever had."

Wes snorted "you can't have had very good ones then if we are measuring up better than them" he joked but the blank expression that he received in return suggested that Wes had taken the joke a little too far "I'm sorry Blaine, I didn't mean to..."

"No, no that's ok..." the younger boy said quickly, shaking himself as if waking from a daydream, "you're right I haven't."

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry"

"It's alright Wes, it's not like I'm going to run away and never speak to you again." A few months, maybe even weeks ago this observation may have carried some weight but no longer, new Blaine wasn't going to run for the hills. "That was a joke" he clarified as Wes stared at him with his mouth agape.

"oh yeah, I know"" the older boy said disjointedly and tried to turn the conversation onto slightly less awkward topics.

"Blainey!" Jeff called from his position on the floor interrupting Wes' train of thought

"Yes Jeffy" Blaine chuckled at the nickname that the boys seemed to have adopted for him.

"I'm really rather upset with you" the blond said smiling to show that he was only joking.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine said unsure of what he could have possibly done to have upset his friend. He struggled against his instincts that were screaming at him that he should run. Blaine had upset someone and they were about to express his disappointment. Whether it would be verbal or physical he did not know. Blaine tried not to visibly cower when Jeff got up to join him on the bed.

"It was hard to get any solos before you joined but now it's going to be nigh on impossible." Jeff joked feigning an air of annoyance.

"He's only pulling your leg" Nick explained seeing Blaine's scared expression "we're really glad to have you in the group."

"Oh, ok then" Blaine smiled nervously still not feeling as comfortable in the situation as he had when the boys had first gathered in the room.

"Aww Blainey I'm sorry, I was only joking" Jeff said wrapping his arms around the smaller boy protectively, we love that you are now a Warbler."

"Really?"

"Of course now we have an excuse to sing and dance with you."

Blaine's face paled "there's dancing involved?" After being knocked around and taunted for his dancing so much at his old school the curly haired boy was reluctant to try it again.

"Not really," Nick supplied stretching out his tired limbs now that Jeff was no longer cuddled up in them, "just the two step shuffle, it's nothing exciting." Nick was promptly hit in the face with a pillow "Hey what was that for?"

"Don't diss the two step shuffle" Wes defended "it's a classic."

"Yeah classically boring"

Wes huffed and crossed his arms scowling.

"Awww Wesley" Jeff cooed "Nicky you hurt his feelings"

Blaine laughed with his friends as they giggled at Wes' expense. Life at Dalton was good.


	26. It's not over yet

**Warnings for gay slurs**

**Disclaimer I don't own Glee, or the characters booooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**If you want a timeframe in the Glee universe for when this chapter is set I'd say just before the Hello episode (S1E14)**

* * *

Jesse was shattered when he entered the house after an exhausting day at school and let himself collapse onto his queen sized bed. Not only had the Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal schedule been stepped up significantly recently even though Regionals were still months away but Mrs Cocoran had also set him an additional task.

The coach of Carmel's glee club was adamant in finding and building a relationship with her estranged daughter and she had enlisted Jesse's help in winning her round.

Trying to entice Rachel Berry was quickly becoming the bane of Jesse's life as the girl just refused to be found. Jesse had lost track of the hours he had spent waiting in the various music shops around Lima and even further afield in the hope that the arrogant girl (judging by her posts on the Ohio Show Choir Forum) would go to one of the shops to find some music for her next solo.

Feeling that his luck might just be in this time, Jesse reached for his laptop from the desk and logged onto the Ohio Show Choir forum. A familiar name caught his eye after only a few minutes of browsing but it didn't belong to Miss Berry, instead this name belonged to a Blaine Anderson.

Memories of the boy that had caused so much trouble for Jesse flashed in his mind as he opened the offending article. 'The Dalton Academy Warblers would like to welcome Blaine Anderson to the group' Jesse read his eyes growing wider with every word he read. It appeared that Blainey boy had landed on his feet after he had shamefacedly left Carmel.

"tut tut, we can't have this," Jesse said shaking his head "didn't I teach you that we can't have fags like you tainting the reputation of Glee clubs Blainey Boy? People already think that our clubs are gay enough, even without you spreading your fairy dust around." He muttered aloud his hands balling up into fists as he spoke.

"I guess you just didn't learn that lesson very well," he said menacingly at the screen as though he was talking directly to Blaine, "Well I may just have to knock some sense into you…" he said opening up a new tab and looking for the address of Dalton Academy. "See you round Blainey Boy" he smirked when he found what he was looking for.

* * *

**I feel like soap opera type music should go here**


	27. The rehearsal

**Sorry I'm a bit behind on replying to all your lovely reviews, I will reply as soon as I can but I've been snowed under with work lately so sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

The next few weeks passed by without too much to report, except friendships growing stronger. Before he knew it Blaine was sat in the Warbler hall ready to start rehearsals for the joint concert with Crawford county day.

To say that Blaine was excited about the upcoming performance would have been an understatement as the boy relished being on stage. He loved the intense rush of feelings and euphoria that he felt when he heard the sound of applause, and to know that it was meant for him, well you couldn't put a price on that.

Blaine had all but quelled the fears that he was not good enough that Jesse and the other members of vocal adrenaline had planted in his mind. Wes, David and the rest of the rabble had helped Blaine to build up his confidence once more and he was more than ready to blow the audiences' socks off.

"I call this meeting to order" Blaine heard a familiar voice say and he wondered how he had not noticed the other warblers coming into the room.

Blaine was only half listening as the meeting passed by; instead he was imaging the standing ovations that they would be receiving at the end of each number. He was suddenly jolted awake when there was a rapping on the door and he was met with the sight of someone that he would really rather not have seen again.

"Excuse me for the intrusion gentlemen but would you be so kind as to let mw borrow Blaine." the intruder sneered.

"We're in the middle of a meeting, can't it wait?" but the intruder shook his head, no it can't.

"Go on then." Peter, the head councillor sighed annoyed at having had the meeting interrupted.

Blaine blanched, he really didn't want to go with Jesse, although he secretly hoped that Jesse had come to apologise Blaine was still reluctant to be in the same room as his ex-tormentor. Yet the well-mannered boy in Blaine was unable to resist the instructions of a superior. As Peter had bidden him to go with Jesse, Blaine had no choice but to do just that even if he didn't want to.

The young warbler stared beseechingly at his friends willing one of them to help him but alas Blaine was unable to catch anyone's eye and he had to face facts, he was leaving the room full of people to go into a deserted corridor with Jesse.

Courage

* * *

**Now seems as good a time as any to mention the fact that I am going away for the weekend tomorrow…..please don't kill me**


	28. The Lesson

**I'm terribly sorry for having left you in the lurch somewhat over the weekend :(**

**I'm not sorry however for the amount of people that seem to care about this lil' fic. **

**Warnings for gay slurs, violence and general meanness**

* * *

The two boys had only taken a few steps away from the rehearsal room before Jesse started laying into Blaine.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" he hissed taking long strides away from the hall so that he wouldn't be overheard. "Waving your pixie dust around like that, contaminating others, it's positively disgusting."

Blaine tried to protest but the fist colliding with his face promptly shut him down. "I bet you caused those sinful boys that were sitting together to turn faggy like you." Jesse accused trying to avoid saying the word 'gay' at all costs as if by just saying the word he could contaminate himself.

The irony that Blaine had actually been the catalyst that had caused Nick and Jeff (the couple that he presumed that Jesse had meant) to get together was not lost on the younger boy but he was a bit preoccupied with having his face used as a punch bag to be able to appreciate it.

"I thought we taught you you're lesson already but you are just as stubborn as you have always been, not listening to a word we said." Jesse kicked the now cowering lump of a boy in the stomach.

"Please...leave me alone" Blaine managed to gasp through his laboured breathing.

"Leave you alone?" the tormentor echoed "I will never leave you alone until you have learnt your lesson." He sneered kicking every part of Blaine that he could reach despite the boy's foetal position.

"You're pathetic and the sooner your so called friends here see that the better" he said before striding away down the hall not looking back once at the bleeding mess that he had left behind.

A good ten minutes passed, but it felt more like a lifetime, before Blaine heard another set of footsteps on the parquet flooring "Blaaaine!...What happened... oh god you're bleeding...we need to call an ambulance." Those were the last words that the bruised and battered boy heard his saviour say as he fell headlong into a black abyss.

* * *

**Who's the knight in shining armour? - well sort - he could have come to help a bit sooner**


	29. All my fault

Blaine felt like he was floating, there was no pain, no feeling, no emotion, he was in limbo.

Blaine wondered if he was dead but were there day glow lights in heaven? He supposed that all the people walking around in white could be angels but if he could see them didn't that mean that he was alive? If he could think, wasn't that a sign that he existed.

No sooner had the thought entered Blaine's mind than he was overcome by a sharp pain in his side. It was as if parts of his body were waking from a deep slumber and were just now remembering what had happened to them. Blaine cried out in pain and one of the 'angels' rushed to his aid, yet they were unable to do anything for no sooner had they laid a soothing hand on Blaine's good arm than the boy started screaming, to him he was back in the corridor being kicked within an inch of his life.

"Blaine, Blaine, calm down. You're safe here." the woman dressed in white said trying to calm the erratic boy.

It took a lot longer than Maureen would have liked, but she eventually got her charge settled enough so that she could inject him with a shot of morphine. As Blaine's eyes flickered shut wondered what had happened to him.

* * *

**24 hours earlier**

Wes knew that something was wrong as soon as there was a knock on the door interrupting the Warblers' rehearsal; he shared a meaningful look with David when Jesse St James asked to speak with Blaine alone. He didn't know the extent of the hurt that Blaine had gone through at the hands of the lead singer but it would have taken a fool to notice that his friend was terrified at the prospect of being in a room alone with St James.

The Asian boy rarely disagreed with the head council member but when Peter agreed to let Blaine out of the meeting room Wes couldn't have felt more differently.

No sooner had Blaine left the room than Wes was also trying to find an excuse to leave the room. Blaine had to know that he was not alone.

"Yes Wes" Peter said as the Asian boy raised his hand

"Can I go to the toilet?" Wes asked

"Can't you wait until Blaine gets back?" the councillor replied exasperated at having yet another interruption.

"Not really." Wes said crossing and re-crossing his legs to play along with his charade. He purposefully caught the eye of David, Nick, Jeff and Trent once he was, albeit reluctantly, given the go ahead to leave the room.

As soon as the Warbler was free he set off on a chase to find Blaine. He had to get to him before it was too late. Yet Wes feared it may have been just that as he rounded the corner to find his friend bloodied and battered slumped in a heap. Wes was unaware of what occurred after this event, it was like his mind was working on autopilot, Jeff would later recall how Wes came hurtling back into the rehearsal room pleading for one of his friends to call an ambulance and later refused to leave Blaine's side, opting to ride in the ambulance with him and refusing to move from the bedside.

Wes knew that it was pointless to think so but he couldn't help but blame himself for Blaine's injuries, if only he had got there sooner.


	30. Oh Father Where Art Thou?

**I could give you a list of reasons why this chapter took so long or I could just give you the chapter, which would you rather? Yeah I thought so **

**Warning: more gay slurs and general meanness to pretty much everyone- Just to clarify I disagree with everything a certain character says or feels (who that is will probably become apparent very quickly)**

* * *

Devon Anderson was fed up. Why did his son have to be such a cissy? He made his displeasure known when he got the second call in so many months telling him that his son had been admitted to hospital due to a physically violent attack and hurled the phone across his office causing many of his colleagues to look up from their work in alarm.

The unfit father figure groaned as he stomped around his office looking for his car keys. As his wife was away on yet another 'business trip' although Devon knew that this was actually just code for a weekend away with her lover, he supposed that he had to be the one to drive down to the hospital to go and sign some papers or whatever he had to do last time, he didn't remember, he wasn't paying attention.

Not for the first time in his life Devon cursed at having been dealt such a lousy hand when it came to family. His eldest son wanted to be an actor, a namby pamby job if Devon ever saw one. His wife was an unfaithful whore who flitted from one affair to the next without an ounce of concern to what she was doing to her family. And finally the greatest disappointment to the Anderson lineage came in the form of his youngest, Blaine, the faggot. With a family like this could you blame Devon for spending all the hours god sent at the office?

With the ever present scowl plastered on his face Blaine's father drove the short distance to Akron Infirmary only to find that there was no Blaine Anderson admitted there. In his haste to get this whole unfortunate business out of the way Mr Anderson had assumed that Blaine would be kept at the local hospital but if he had listened to the voicemail properly he would've known that his son was at Westerville, two hours away. 'Oh the lengths he would go to for his children' the elder Anderson grumbled as he pulled onto the road.

* * *

The Warblers' who had gathered in the hospital waiting room to wait for Blaine's father to arrive and grant them permission to see his son stood nervously as the elder man, who looked like the spitting image of their friend (only 30 years older) walked in.

Blaine had never mentioned his father or even any of his family members to any of his friends so Wes was anxious to meet the men who had born such a loving and kind child. If he could have raised a child as wonderful as Blaine, surely the man himself must be a great dad. Alas how wrong he was.

Spying the group of boys wearing blazers similar to the one Blaine owned Mr Anderson assumed that these boys must be his son's classmates. "You boys from Dalton?" he asked gruffly

"Mr Anderson, Hello" Wes said taking the lead and holding out his hand, which Devon shook albeit reluctantly. "We're so glad you get here so promptly" he continued even though nearly 6 hours had passed since he had called Mr Anderson's work number. "As Blaine is under 18 none of us have been allowed in to visit him without your consent and I for one am very anxious to see him…."

"That makes one of us" Devon grumbled his eyes flitting around the room as if analysing each member if the Warblers.

Nick was barely able to withhold his shock at the father's admission. He felt truly sorry for Blaine for having such a poor father figure. He thought of all the fun times he had spent bonding with his own father, even when he had come out his father hadn't treated him any differently. Nick silently grieved at the fact that Blaine would never have such a loving father-son relationship.

It came to no one's surprise that shortly after talking to the nurse on reception Devon Anderson was seen vacating the scene; he didn't even go in to see his son.

* * *

**So there you have it: Devon Anderson, bit of a sorry excuse for a human being. I'm purposefully making the Anderson family distant so this story focuses rather on the relationships between the Warblers.**

**I'm not American so have no idea how tha whole hospital thing works but I'm sure on an episode of friends they had to go sign something so excuse me for my being vague.**


	31. Medium Drip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

The steady stream of visitors to sit vigil at Blaine's bedside never ceased. On the rare occasions that Blaine was actually awake he didn't fail to notice that Wes was always there.

"Wessie" he managed to slur on the afternoon of the second day

Wes was jolted out of his reverie at the sound of Blaine's voice; he had thought that his friend was asleep. "Blaine, hi" he smiled, lightly holding Blaine's good hand in his own, although if any saw them holding hands he would deny it. "Would you like me to get you anything? Food? Water? Do you need the loo?" Wes trawled through the list of anything that Blaine might need he had just asked whether Blaine would like the Warblers to come and serenade him when Blaine eventually got him to shut up.

"Wes, why are you here?"

The Asian boy froze; did Blaine not want him here? Did he feel betrayed by Wes and want nothing more to do with him? Oh God what had he done?

"I….I'm your friend Blaine, there's nowhere else that I'd rather be than at your side" he said quickly, quite certain that he was jumbling up his words on the way

"Aww Wessie, I didn't mean it like that" Blaine croaked, his voice husky at not having been used. "You've been here like two days straight, you look as tired as I feel. Why don't you go home and get some rest."

"I…" Wes tried to start a counterargument and tell Blaine that it was actually closer to three but how was he supposed to tell Blaine that he was terrified? He was scared that Jesse could just so easily waltz back into Blaine's life and mess everything up for him. He was scared of Blaine's father and what he might do if push ever came to shove. How was Wes supposed to say any of this to Blaine without causing his friend any more pain? So he didn't. Wes just smiled and nodded "Ok then, I'll be back before dinner. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Just go Wes" Blaine said in a tone to say that his word was final "can you bring me a coffee when you come back?" he asked cheekily."

"Anything for you Mr Anderson," Wes joked "Medium Drip right?"

"Oh Mr Montgomery you do flatter me" Blaine laughed as Wes left the room blowing kisses in Blaine's direction as he left.

* * *

Blaine was glad to hear that he hadn't broken his ribs again; he just had some severe bruising around his torso that was causing him severe pain when he breathed. However the rest of his body did not get off so lightly, Blaine's right arm which he used to try and protect himself during the attack had been fractured in two places, his nose was broken and he had experienced some internal bleeding, which he later learnt had meant that he had had to undergo an emergency operation when he had first been admitted. His doctor insisted that Blaine be kept in for the week meaning that he had to miss school, which he wasn't overly upset about but most importantly he had to miss rehearsal a fact that he was gutted about. He hoped that he would be better in time for the concert.

* * *

**Blaine was attacked on a friday, this chapter took place on the Sunday**

**Can I just take a moment to do a happy dance? Thank so very much for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing this little ditty, it means the world to me that you are enjoying reading this, even if you aren't and are just reading this in the hope that it gets better thank you for sticking with me. You may have noticed that it says eventual Klaine so if you'll let me I would like to continue this into the Klaineverse ...or at least up to Kurt's junior prom, which you avid Glee fans (which I hope means all of you) means the reappearance of Jesse. **


	32. Practice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee I do however own my mistakes which I'm trying to minimise but there still might be some  
**

* * *

Nick was, for want of a better word, fed up. Why did bad things always have to happen to good guys?

He had known of Blaine's excitement for the upcoming concert but that scumbag had taken that all away from him. It would take a miracle for Blaine to be well enough to perform.

Out of hope or perhaps it was stupidity the Warblers had kept a solo spot free for Blaine but as the days passed by and the curly haired boy had still not been released from the ward the council came to the conclusion that their new singer was not going to be back in time.

"Nick you are you going to do a duet with Holly the lead singer of the Nightingales as a replacement to Blaine's solo spot." Peter announced at the next meeting. "This decision is final."

Nick nodded mutely as he grasped Jeff's hand in his own, Holly had made it her life's ambition to make Nick hers and Nick would be lying if he said that this didn't make him really uncomfortable.

"It'll be ok Nicky; I'm there to protect you." Jeff cooed softly well aware of what had rattled his boyfriend. There was nothing more terrifying to a gay man than an obsessed fangirl.

* * *

Jeff escorted Nick to the first rehearsal for the duet, he told Nick that he was going because he loved listening to him sing but the real reason for the fieldtrip was so that he could lay down the law and tell Holly once and for all that Nick was his.

Holly was sitting in the foyer of Crawford Country Day waiting for her partner to arrive; she had thought of the perfect song to sing and couldn't wait for Nick to arrive so that she could show him.

The red haired beauty was rather miffed when Nick turned up with a lanky blonde boy in tow. What the hell? How was all the gesticulated thrusting in her well planned choreography supposed to work in a threesome? Mentally hitting herself for letting her mind wander to what it would be like to have a threesome with Nick, the girl stood to welcome her guests, even if she had only been expecting one of them.

"Nicky!" she declared with open arms "it's so good to see you." she smiled at her crush whilst scowling at the blonde boy. "I've prepared a song for us to do." the pale skinned girl smiled sauntering off in the direction of the practice room swinging her hips as she went.

"Umm that's great" Nick gulped nervously

"Didn't the councils of the Warblers and Nightingales decide on a song for you to sing?" Jeff asked clearly put out by the girl's attempts at flirting with his boyfriend.

"Yes...they did but I think we would sound a lot better doing this one." Holly batted her eyelashes suggestively at Nick completely ignoring Jeff

"Ok then, what song? Nick asked grimacing as he was led to the chair in the middle of the room.

"Loosen up my buttons" Holly smiled innocently

"Isn't that a bit inappropriate?"

"Not at all, now shoo Blondie, we want this to be a surprise at the concert." the red head said grabbing Jeff by the shoulders shoving him out of the room.

The lovers shared a fleeting look as they were parted each fearing what the crazed girl had up her sleeves.

"Ugh I thought that we'd never get rid of him" Holly announced locking the door before turning and wiping her hands together as if trying to rid them of a foul sticky substance. "Now where were we?" she asked rhetorically "ah yes I know." she smiled and started stretching. Nick had to shut his eyes as the girl bent over to stretch her legs and gave him an eyeful. 'Oh god, what I do to deserve this' he thought miserably.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Holly sang as she rocked herself back up from her position on the floor, rolling her ass as she went. Slapping her hands on her thighs with her legs spread apart she continued a dance that would make even the most experienced pole dancer proud.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Nick tried to hide his face in his hands, his eyes were burning. He never wanted to see so much of the female anatomy ever again.

**Typical**

**Hardly the type I fall for**

**I like when the physical**

**Don't leave me asking for more**

**I'm a sexy mama (mama)**

**Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)**

**What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)**

**Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)**

Jeff heard the music through the locked door and all the colour instantly drained from his face 'oh hell to the no' his inner black woman cried as he started to try and bash the door down with renewed vigour

**You've been saying all the right things all night long**

**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off**

**Baby, can't you see? (see)**

**How these clothes are fitting on me (me)**

**And the heat coming from this beat (beat)**

**I'm about to blow**

**I don't think you know**

'Oh dear lord' Nick groaned but he feared that the girl mistook this for a pleasurable moan as she dropped to the floor spread-eagling her legs as she went.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Holly thrusted and danced putting everything she had into the performance but nothing she did seemed to be working, Nick just wasn't warming to her.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**You say you're a big boy**

**But I can't agree**

**'Cause the love you said you had**

**Ain't been put on me**

**I wonder (wonder)**

**If I'm just too much for you**

**Wonder (wonder)**

**If my kiss don't make you just**

**Wonder (wonder)**

**What I got next for you**

**What you want to do? (do)**

Jeff was at a loss at what to do. There was no way into the room to save Nick, he needed to call in some re-enforcements.

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**

**I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please**

**Baby, can't you see? (see)**

**How these clothes are fitting on me (me)**

**And the heat coming from this beat (beat)**

**I'm about to blow**

**I don't think you know**

"Hello" Wes begrudgingly answered the phone, he had been in the middle of a game of blackjack with Blaine and was rather annoyed at having the game (that he was winning I might add) interrupted.

"Wes oh my god thank you for picking up" a panicky Jeff replied "I need your help, harpy Holly is molesting my boyfriend but she's locked me out and I can't get in to save him."

"where are you?"

"outside the practice room. In Crawford Country"

"Ok I'll send my sister round to break the lock for you, sit tight Jeffy, we'll get Nick out un-harmed" he said soothingly only half joking.

"Thanks Wes"

"The Asian boy nodded once and hung up to text his sister who had proved on many occasions to be quite adept with picking locks

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Emily Montgomery managed to pick the lock in 30 seconds flat much to Jeff's astonishment "thanks" he muttered before rushing through the doors to find Nick.

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe**

**Loosen up my buttons babe**

**Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?**

**Loosen up my buttons babe**

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeff demanded when he caught Holly in a compromising position straddling Nick's lap.

"Singing" Holly deadpanned

"Well your audience clearly isn't enjoying the show" the boy continued motioning to where his boyfriend was sat with his eyes tightly clamped shut "so I suggest that you get your filthy paws off my man and leave to live another day before I tear out your lady parts with my bare hands. The boy is mine understood!" Jeff barked and the poor girl could only nod as she turned tail and ran, she had never been so embarrassed in her life.

* * *

**Song used: Loosen up my buttons: Pussycat Dolls**


	33. My Hero

**William Sherrod I want to be you, apart from maybe the male bit that I could without, but the Chris Colfer bit I'd like a piece of that. (Unless of course the rumours that I read were wrong)  
**

* * *

"And then she did what?" David repeated, tears streaming down his face because he was laughing so hard the next day when the boys were sat around Blaine's bedside reliving Nick's adventures at Crawford Country Day.

Blaine had thankfully been released from the hospital the previous day so the boys were gathered in his dorm room instead of the poky private room in the hospital ward. The doctors had ordered the boy bed rest for at least another week but at least now Blaine was free.

Nick demonstrated the moves that Holly had displayed as the boys howled with laughter all that is except Jeff. Blaine gasped for air as all the laughing was taking a toll on his side.

"Blaine...Blaine are you quite well? Just take a few deep breaths for me" Trent said suddenly sobering at the sight of his friend's plight.

Oh god Blaine" Wes panicked "quick someone go get him some water." he demanded as David left in the direction of the nearest student kitchen.

Once Blaine was feeling better Nick continued "But Jeffy, my knight in shining armour came and rescued me." He smiled at his boyfriend and squeezed their interlinked hands.

"Actually I think it was my sister who actually saved the day" Wes corrected "Jeff was just there to alleviate the situation." He said but was shot down by the death glares of the two lovebirds. "Guys I was kidding, Jeff is a hero. Happy?"

"Perfectly Nick smiled kissing Jeff chastely on the lips and laughing at David's constipated expression at the sight of the happy couple locking lips.

Clearing his throat loudly Wes asked the question that had been bothering all the straight boys in the room. "I don't get what makes Nick so irresistible. I mean is he some kind of some babe and gay magnet?"

"I don't get it either" Blaine added so that he could feel like he was participating in the conversation.

The straight boys snorted "sure you didn't" Wed rolled his eyes

"Nope your crush on Nick wasn't obvious at all" David choked

Blaine blanched "you all knew?"

The boys including Nick and Jeff nodded slowly leading Blaine to facepalm several times "oh god, kill me now."

"Not that I can really blame you, I mean look at him," Jeff said pointing at his boyfriend "he's gorgeous."

Nick blushed violently "aww Jeffy"

"But if you ever lay you fingers on MY man..."

"Guys lay off the invalid" Wes ordered "at least wait until he's better before you start attacking him." The Asian clapped his hand to his mouth as he realised what he had said "oh god…Blaine I'm so sorry I didn't mean it…it was a joke." But Wes needn't have bothered, Blaine was already fast asleep. The poor guy must have been shattered.


	34. Considered

**Thank you so very much to all you lovely readers both old and new**

_Italics: Wes singing_

Underlined: David singing

**Bold: Nick singing**

_**Bold Italics: Jeff singing**_

**Bold Underlined: Trent singing**

_**All three: All five singing**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or this song

* * *

The subsequent days flew past as only time can and before the Warblers knew it the joint concert was upon them. Blaine had been given specific permission to be part of the audience "as long as you return to your room immediately after, you need bed rest Mr Anderson not to be out cavorting with your friends." Blaine's doctor had warned on his last visit. Armed with this piece of new information Nick entered the Warbler's hall for the last rehearsal and asked to speak.

"Warbler Nick you have the floor"

"As you all know Blaine has been hospitalised and then been under strict bed for the past week," Nick started to say looking around the room nervously, he wasn't used to speaking in front of so many people but a seeing Jeff giving him a thumbs up spurred him into carrying on. "The doctors have granted him permission to come to the concert so I propose that we add in another group number and dedicate it to Blaine." He said quickly sensing the onslaught of negativity that was going to come.

"You mock us sir."

"The concert's tomorrow."

"It's too late to add another number to the programme."

"We might as well play it on kazoos"

Peter banged the gavel indicating that everyone should stop talking. "I understand the reason why you want to do this Warbler Nick but there simply isn't enough time to learn and practice another number."

"If I may," Trent stood "the Warblers' have been doing impromptu performances around the school for years now and there is little to no practice involved in these." He said in support of his roommate's suggestion.

"Yes but that's in front of fellow classmates and faculty not paying customers" Thad, the first to have protested stated plainly

"I must say I agree with Thad" John, the beat boxer chimed in "we'd have to write a whole new arrangement, it's too much to ask of us in less than 24 hours."

Peter nodded slowly as the weight of Nick's request sunk in but before he could turn to his fellow council members and ask them what they thought Wes was on his feet.

"Gentlemen, Blaine is one of us, even though he has not been with us long I'm sure you'll agree that he's become 'part of furniture'" Wes smiled as an idea occurred to him. Winking at David who cottoned on immediately Wes started to sing:

_Consider yourself at home_

_Consider yourself part of the family_

_I've taken to you so strong_

_It's clear; we're, going to get along_

Nick, Jeff, Trent and quite a few of the others giggled as Wes, who was normally so well-mannered and solemn, especially at Warbler practices burst into such a raucous song. David popped up from his seat to sing the next refrain:

Consider yourself well in

Consider yourself part of the furniture

There isn't a lot to spare

Who cares, whatever we've got we share

_If it should chance to be we should see_

_Some harder days_

_Empty larder days_

_Why grouse?_

_Always a chance we'll meet somebody_

_To foot the bill_

_Then the drinks are on the house_

Nick patted David on the shoulder to show that he was taking over the next verse

**Consider yourself our mate**

**We don't want to have no fuss**

**For after some consideration we can state**

**Consider yourself one of us**

Jeff snorted as his boyfriend twirled him around the room

_**Nobody tries to be la-di-da and uppity**_

_**There's a cup of tea for you all**_

_**Only it's wise to be handy with a rolling pin**_

_**When the landlord comes to call**_

_**Consider yourself our mate**_

_**We don't want to have no fuss**_

_**For after some consideration we can state**_

_**Consider yourself one of us**_

The five boys dramatically fell to their knees as the ended the song with jazz hands

_**Consider yourself one of us!**_

"Totally impromptu" Wes said getting up from the floor and wiping any dust from the knees of his trousers.

"You've proven your point Warbler Wes" Peter smirked trying to hide his amusement "We'll do a song for Blaine, just not that one.


	35. Not Alone part 1

**Sooooooooooooooooo... Sorry about my updating getting really quite sporadic I tried updating everyday but then they get me working full time so I tried every 2 days but I'm even failing at that :(**

**Anyhooo I split this chapter into two, I got quite long and I didn't know whether it would be better to have two short chapters but quick updates or a long chapter and then me go AWOL for ages. I hope I made the right decision. **

**p.s. disclaimer I don't own a thing**

**p.p.s. the song in the title is not a hint or clue to what the song going to be sung is i have other plans for that...plans...big plans**

* * *

Blaine had had a restless night; he jostled around in his sleep plagued by nightmares. He was kept awake by the terror of his past, robbed of sleep by the terrors of his present and unable to find respite by the terror of what he feared lay in his future. It therefore felt like no time at all had passed before the light sleeper was woken by knocking on his door.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked tentatively his voice heavy with sleep

"Doctor"

"Doctor who?" Blaine asked wearily as whoever was on the other side of door broke down in hysterics.

"You know that joke was unfunny the first time you told it." Blaine yawned as Wes entered the room "it doesn't get any funnier with the amount of times you tell it."

As Blaine was unable to get up without help it was decided that it was for the best that his door remained unlocked. It was a win-win situation all round because not only could his helpers be readily be at hand if Blaine needed them and be able to check on him if they needed to but Blaine could also ring for help at any time and know that his friends would be able to get to him without causing him any worry or panic about whether or not they'd be able to get it. It didn't do any good for his nightmares though.

"but Blaaaaine it is funny because it's ironic, you're ill so you need a doctor and then Doctor Who knocks at your door and..."

"I get it Wes," the invalid said plainly "I just don't understand why someone like you would find it funny." '_Although if David Tennant were actually to come knocking at my door I wouldn't complain'_ he added in his head glad that Wes couldn't his thoughts. It wasn't that Blaine was uncomfortable with being gay around his friends, Nick and Jeff were even gay themselves but...yeah Blaine was terrified. He supposed that years of being told that he was disgusting and practically being disowned by your family might have some reason why Blaine was not exactly willing to share.

"why did you wake me up Wessie?" Blaine slurred as sleep tried engulfing him once more.

"the concert is today." Wes deadpanned the 'duuuh' that went along with this went unheard but its meaning was not missed.

"precisely, that's why I need to sleep now so that I don't fall asleep later."

Wes shook his head as Blaine spoke causing the boy to inflect his sentence in question.

"I thought that, that's why I'm here now to help you get ready and then you can have a nap and wake up again in time for the concert."

"why did I not think of that?" Blaine asked amazed at the genius of the simple plan.

"you have much to learn little caterpillar." the Asian boy joked as he helped Blaine get up from the bed to walk the short distance to the communal showers

"I refuse to wash your junk though" Wed scrunched up his face in disgust.

Blaine chuckled but had to stop and lean onto Wes for support at the sharp pain in his side that the laughter had caused. "no worries, I'm sure I can handle that.

* * *

Once Blaine was suitably suited and booted for the evenings event Wes helped the younger boy get back into his bed careful not to wrinkle Blaine's shirt too badly.

"well I have to get back to my afternoon lessons so that'll give you a few hours before I come and wake you for dinner."

"wait what do you mean afternoon? Have I been asleep that long?"

The junior nodded "yet you still look as if you haven't slept in days."

It was Blaine's turn to nod; he wasn't going to argue with that, it felt like hadn't slept a wink for weeks never mind a few days.

"is it the nightmares again?" Wes asked sadly. His younger patient nodded again "I'm so sorry Blaine I wish there was something I could do to make it better."

"you already are." the sleepy boy mumbled as he was taken off the land of nod.

"Sleep well Blaine." Wes whispered as he quietly left the room glad that his friend was finally getting some rest.

* * *

**Bleurgh- anyone else puking rainbows after reading that? - so much cheese!**

**This chapter is still set in 2009 hence David Tennant being the doctor (I love him)**


	36. Not Alone part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or this song if I did I would be minted which sadly I am not.**

**i'm trying to iron out any and all of my mistakes in this story but its taking some time so please bare with me**

* * *

Thad cautiously peeked out from the curtain to see the audience populating the auditorium. Amongst the faces of the faculty, both past and present, and the families of the performers the aspiring council member spotted Jeff and Wes helping Blaine get to his seat.

Thad admitted that he had been less than welcoming when the freshman had first arrived at Dalton and this feeling had only increased as he established firm friendships with the guys that used to be Thad's friends. Wes and David were still perfectly civil to Thad whenever they saw him but the close relationship that there had once been had gone.

He had always assumed that he was jealous of Blaine, a feeling that only intensified when the boy joined the Warblers. But there was something else there, when he had heard Blaine sing it had set off a spark, he wasn't sure what it was but he was certain that the curly haired boy would be his downfall.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Blaine was sat in the auditorium with 'tears streaming down his face' but he was smiling as he watched his friends perform an acapella version of Coldplay's fix you.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Trent took the solo for the next verse as the other Warblers remained in formation behind him.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

Blaine choked on his tears as the five boys smiled knowingly in his direction indicating that this song was dedicated to him. His friends were such saps.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

As Thad watched Blaine's expressions changing from doubt to playful annoyance and eventually gratitude and love he realised something. Thad wasn't jealous of Blaine; quite on the contrary, he feared that he was falling in love with him.

_Tears stream down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

At the back of the auditorium Jesse sat seething, this wasn't how the story was supposed to go. Blaine was supposed to end up alone not surrounded by friends. Jesse scowled as he sat watching the back of Blaine's head as his nemesis enjoyed the performance. Beside him Jesse's date an arrogant brunette girl swayed to the music "Don't be such a sourpuss Jesse, you beat them at sectionals they aren't a threat to you anymore."

'Oh how wrong you are Rachel Berry' Jesse thought vindictively, Blaine being alive and well would always be a threat to him. The fairy boy didn't deserve happiness. Of course Jesse didn't say any of this to Rachel he just smiled charmingly and agreed with her "No, you're my competition now."

_Tears stream down on your face_

_I promise you that I will learn from mistakes._

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

* * *

After the concert and a very awkward duet between Nick and Holly which Jeff spent nervously pacing at the side of the stage and nearly putting Nick off from the rendition of Owl City's Fireflies the six friends gathered in Blaine's room, the concert had really taken it out of the latter boy and he hadn't even been performing.

"St. James was there" David informed the room as a whole after a while of sitting in silence.

"What the hell?" Nick growled why can't he just leave Blaine alone?"

Blaine was however surprisingly unperturbed by the news, a fact which Trent observed with interest. "Blaine what are your views on the matter?"

The curly haired boy started at being addressed directly. "I'm over it I guess." he shrugged "I'm tired of letting him rule my life."

"But what if he tries to hurt you again?" Jeff asked

"He won't, I was an easy target at Carmel because I was alone but I have you guys now," he smiled from where he sitting propped up with hundreds of pillows "I'm not alone."

* * *

**The song is Fix You - Coldplay **

**Klaine is endgame not only in this story but also in life generally**


	37. Still Unsteady

The recovery process was slow and painful but finally, finally Blaine felt as if he was making progress. Of course he had been making progress before otherwise he would never have been let out of the hospital but the doctors had hoped to send him home to rest before he returned to Dalton. Blaine had no home to go to; his father had made that abundantly clear. Instead he was sent to Dalton and although the health professionals feared that this could slow down the healing for Blaine this was his TRUE home.

_Too many shadows in my room_

_Too many hours in this midnight_

_Too many corners in my mind_

_So much to do to set my heart right_

On the first day that Blaine was allowed back to his classes, with friends like Wes, Nick and Trent there was never any doubt that he would have missed any of the work, Blaine received a round of applause when he walked into his first classroom and received more greetings of "welcome back Blaine." than he knew what to do with.

_Oh, it's taken so long_

_I could be wrong, I could be ready_

_Oh, but if I take my heart's advice_

_I should assume it's still unsteady_

_I am in repair_

_I am in repair_

Warblers practice was a completely different kettle of fish and David and Jeff had to stop their fellow Warblers from launching themselves at Blaine to give him a bone-cracking hug. "His ribs are still fragile guys back off."

Blaine was overwhelmed by the kindness of the Dalton population as not only his friends but also people who he had never met or teachers whom he had never been taught by were coming to wish him well.

_Stood on the corner for a while_

_To wait for the wind to blow down on me_

_Hoping it takes with it my old ways_

_And brings some brand new luck upon me_

Having been a stranger to human kindness for so long Blaine was unsure how to act now that he was surrounded by it. He had felt like breaking down and crying more than once that day so overcome was he with emotion.

_And now I'm walking in the park_

_And all of the birds, they dance below me_

_Maybe when things turn green again_

_It will be good to say you know me_

Blaine had been hoping to retreat to his dorm room and rest after such an emotional day but his friends were having none of it.

"You distract him while Wes and I get the room ready." Jeff instructed his boyfriend before rushing off to find his roommate.

_Oh, it's taken so long_

_I could be wrong, I could be ready_

_Oh, but if I take my heart's advice_

_I should assume it's still unsteady_

_Oh yeah, I'm never really ready, yeah_

_Oh yeah, I'm never really ready, yeah_

_I'm in repair_

Nick found Blaine skulking around the corridors nervously "B?" he asked trying to get the curly-haired boys attention "Blaine!" he said again more loudly causing the other boy to whip his head round in fright. "Hey….Hey…Blaine it's oh it's just me" he cooed trying to calm the poor boy down.

Blaine's hyperventilated breathing eased somewhat as he realised that it was Nick talking to him. "I...I...t-thought.." the curly haired boy tried to say but Nick sensing his unease led Blaine to the nearest alcove and sat them down.

_I'm not together, but I'm getting there_

_I'm in repair_

"Just take a few deep breaths for me," he advised "we don't want you causing yourself an injury" Nick smiled nervously, he was completely out of his depth here and had no idea what he was doing. When he thought Blaine was not looking Nick surreptitiously got out his phone to text Jeff.

**Abandon Ship N x **

Nick soothingly drew circles on Blaine's back to try and get the boy to calm down. Why couldn't it have been Wes who found Blaine in this state? He was so much better at this than him.

_I'm not together, but I'm getting there_

_I'm in repair_

Jeff was confused, the surprise party had been Nick's idea all along but he was now telling them to abort the operation, the blond was officially worried. Had something happened? Were Nick and Blaine alright?

Somehow knowing how his last text message had been received another message quickly followed

**Stop worrying Blondie we are both fine N x **

Jeff giggled at his boyfriend's use of the affectionate nickname as he started to help Wes, Trent and David take down the decorations.

_I'm not together, but I'm getting there_

_I'm in repair_

Blaine refused to look at Nick for a long while after he had finally calmed down enough to feel embarrassed about his mini breakdown. "I'm s-sorry" he mumbled when the silence became too much to handle.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Nick replied squeezing his friend's hand reassuringly "we love you man as long as you are safe and happy we're happy." He smiled.

_I'm not together, but I'm getting there_

_I'm in repair_

_I'm not together, but I'm getting there_

_I'm in repair_

_I'm not together, but I'm getting there_

* * *

**Song used John Mayer: In Repair title also from this song  
**

**No spoilers please yet to watch Glee **


	38. The Interlude

**This chapter was really hard to write so apologies if it's really bad and for any mistakes**

**Warnings: Gay Slurs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee as Glee is currently in season 4 and we are in season 1 if you want a time frame this chapter is set during The Power of Madonna**

**"I hate the word homophobia. It's not a phobia. You are not scared. You are an asshole." -Morgan Freeman**

* * *

Jesse was entirely floored; Rachel was friends with a homo.

When Jesse had first learnt about Ms Corcoran's plan to reacquaint herself with her daughter he had assumed that it was to save Rachel from her 'faggy' fathers so of course he had accepted.

He could understand how a little girl who had been brought up knowing nothing else could think that 'gay was ok' but Jesse had been adamant to change that. Rachel had obviously been misguided in the past so Jesse would have to take her under his wing and help her see the light. To help her understand that gay was not ok, gay was very much wrong.

However this all changed when he met Kurt Hummel. Jesse took an instant dislike to the Hummel boy and he felt that the feeling was probably mutual. The elfin boy who was prancing his fairy dust all over the choir room when Jesse had first transferred to McKinley was exuding with the gayness that Jess had come to loathe. How was he supposed to help the girl recover from having been 'brainwashed' by the gays if she was surrounded by them not only at home but also it seemed at school.

His new nemesis was currently talking to the fat black girl about cheerios. Why a discussion about cereal was necessary at a time when they were supposed to be practicing for regionals Jesse would never understand. Did these people not know how hard their competition was working right now? He asked himself as no one, not even their director was focussing on the upcoming competition, instead they had been singing Madonna songs all week. It was no wonder that the New Directions were new to this; they had no idea about how show choirs should be run, the sooner he got himself back to Vocal Adrenaline the better.

* * *

**Does anybody else want to come on a Jesse St Suck hunt with me and stab him with something sharp?**


	39. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee otherwise Klaine would not have broken up, scratch that Klaine would never have broken up in the first place *grumble grumble grumble***

* * *

Blaine may have been a little drunk at the Warblers' Valentine's Party at least judging by how he had already told Trent, Peter, Wes, David and everyone else he met that he loved them. He laughed and clapped along as Nick and Jeff sang a cheesy, over the top rendition of Come What May and when Peter asked who wanted to take to the stage next Blaine heard himself volunteering.

_Do I attract you? _

_Do I repulse you with my queasy smile? _

_Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty? Do I like what you like? _

_Yeah, I could be wholesome I could be loathsome I guess I'm a little bit shy _

_Why don't you like me? _

_Why don't you like me without making me try?_

Blaine's best friends thought that their sides were about to split they were laughing so hard at Blaine's song choice. Blaine who had been so timid and unsure of himself was so confident when he was singing…or maybe that was the alcohol.

_I try to be like Grace Kelly But all her looks were too sad So I tried a little Freddie I've gone identity mad!_  
_I could be brown, I could be blue I could be violet sky I could be hurtful, I could be purple I could be anything you like_

'Oh Blaine stop teasing me' Thad thought miserably as he watched his crush performing like he was made for the stage. As much as he knew that that the last thing that Blaine needed at that moment was a boyfriend , Thad desperatley wanted Blaine to be anything that he liked. But Blaine needed friendship and support right now so Thad would wait, he would wait for all eternity for Blaine.

_Gotta be green, gotta be mean Gotta be everything more Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Why don't you walk out the door! _

"_Getting angry doesn't solve anything_" Wes catcalled in line with the song

_How can I help it? How can I help it? How can I help what you think? Hello my baby, hello my baby Putting my life on the brink _

Blaine loved this feeling. On stage he felt alive like nothing could touch him. Not Jesse, not his father, not the homophobes, no one. He felt infinite. Or perhaps that was the alcohol speaking.

He got such a joy out of performing in front of others and had always resented Jesse from taking that away from him. When Blaine had been (unfairly) kicked out of Vocal Adrenaline it was more than just his friends that he had lost.

Blaine's confidence had taken a hit that day, it was like all those times when his father told him that he wasn't good enough but infinitely worse because Blaine had thought that his peers had accepted him like his father never had but he was mistaken, he was never good enough.

_Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Why don't you like yourself? Should I bend over? Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?_

_I try to be like Grace Kelly But all her looks were too sad So I tried a little Freddie I've gone identity mad! _

Jeff had that night planned out down to a tee. Wes had agreed to go and stay with Trent so that Jeff could invite Nick to spend the night with him in their dorm room. To say that he was nervous would be an understatement. He and Nick had of course had many sleepovers in the past but they had never done this before, they were both virgins after all.

_I could be brown, I could be blue I could be violet sky I could be hurtful, I could be purple I could be anything you like _

_Gotta be green, gotta be mean Gotta be everything more Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Walk out the door! _

Nick could sense Jeff's nerves as he sat beside, some would argue sat practically on top of, his boyfriend. "Relax Jeffy, I would never hurt you. We won't do anything that you aren't a hundred and twenty nine percent comfortable with. We can just snuggle and watch Disney films if you want. As long as I'm with you it'll be perfect."

The blond boy smiled nervously at his very own prince charming "you're the one that's perfect." he whispered before turning his attention back to Blaine's karaoke song.

_Say what you want to satisfy yourself, hey! But you only want what everybody else Says you should want, you should want _

_I could be brown, I could be blue I could be violet sky I could be hurtful, I could be purple I could be anything you like _

_Gotta be green, gotta be mean Gotta be everything more Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Walk out the door! _

_I could be brown, I could be blue I could be violet sky I could be hurtful, I could be purple I could be anything you like _

_Gotta be green, gotta be mean Gotta be everything more Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Walk out the door! _

_"Humphry, we're leaving" _Jeff said standing up and holding out his hand for Nick who in turn replied

_Kaching_

* * *

**Song used Grace Kelly Mika**

**I won't be writing a bedroom scene so if you want to read one I'm sure that there's many a M rated Niff fic out there, sorry guys but this fic is staying PG**


	40. You Matter

**I'm blown away at how many people have read, favourited and/or followed this fic. It's like OMG you guys! And that's even without mentioning the reviews so I'm showering you all with gratitude because you are all amazing and wonderful. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the warblers or Klaine or Blaine's bowtie collection (which I'm missing, and who told him to lay off the bowties? Sam :( )**

**Warnings: crying and cheese also Nifngst or Ningst and Jengst**

* * *

Jeff was freaking out Nick had detached himself from their heavy making out session to go to the bathroom but that was half an hour ago and he still hadn't returned.

* * *

Nick was freaking out he couldn't do this, he wasn't ready, after everything that he had said earlier to calm Jeff down he was the one that was freaking out. Nick wasn't sure how long he had been sat in the bathroom stall but he knew that he couldn't go back, he felt so ashamed. Nick couldn't even go back to his own room because Wes and Trent would both be there . Why was he so pathetic?

* * *

Blaine was never drinking again. The freshman had no recollection of how long he had been sat with his head down the toilet but he was sure that he had vomited up the whole contents of his stomach, surely there couldn't be anymore left?

"Hello?" Blaine asked when he heard quiet sobbing coming from the stall next to him.

Nick panicked, he couldn't let Blaine see him like this.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked the door, even if he didn't know who was inside he knew what it felt like to lock yourself into a toilet cubicle to sob your heart out and have nobody care.

Slowly Nick unlocked the door and cautiously peeked around hoping that Blaine was the only one in the bathroom, the last thing he needed right now was to see Jeff. "B-Blaine."

The curly haired boy's heart stopped. Nick had been the one in the cubicle, Nick was the crying boy. No this had to be wrong, Nick was the strong one, the fearless one, what reason would Nick have for locking himself away to cry?

"What happened? Are you alright? Shall I go and get Jeff?"

Nick shook his head, no he wasn't ok but before he could formulate an answer he felt Blaine's strong arms around his neck in an embrace.

"It's ok Nick I'm here, you're alright, just let it all out." Blaine cooed holding onto Nick as the other boy sobbed.

"I-I.." Nick hiccupped "I'm so pathetic"

"No you aren't" Blaine forcefully holding the other boy at arm's length so that that he could look him in the eye as he spoke. "Whatever made you think that?"

Nick slumped on the floor drawing his knees to his chest as he mumbled "Jeff and I were going to..." he started to say but hesitated, unable to continue but Blaine knew exactly what he and Jeff had been planning to do and he would be lying if he said that it hadn't been killing him, after all Blaine couldn't switch his feelings for Nick off just like that.*

"But I couldn't do it, I'm only fifteen, I'm not ready. I don't want us to be known as that couple, who did it at the first opportunity just because they could. I love him too much to do that to Jeff. I need it to be special, Jeff deserves that, I can't just jump into bed with him because we are horny teenagers. Oh god I'm such a wuss."

"No you aren't," Blaine soothed sitting down next to Nick and protectively putting his arm around the boy "you were just scared and that's ok. We all get scared sometimes, some more than others," he joked trying to lighten the mood. "Jeff will understand." Blaine smiled as Nick furiously tried to rub away his tears.

The crying boy just nodded, he was so embarrassed to have been found crying in the bathroom Blaine must think him a cissy.

"I know this is hard for you to hear but you need to put yourself first instead of looking out for Jeff all the time. Think of what you want and what you need, you matter Nick and I don't want you to regret anything if you rush into this." I love you and it would kill me to see you hurt Blaine finished in his head

The other boy merely sniffed and tried to shift away from Blaine's protective arm that was still wrapped tightly around him, god this was embarrassing. After trying to calm down and steady his breathing Nick rose trying to find the courage to face the outside world again. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" he asked nervously unwilling to face any of his other friends, especially Jeff.

Blaine would have found the role reversal funny, Nick being the one falling apart and himself being the comforter, but his heart was breaking for Nick who was now so broken and alone. "Sure," he smiled before asking "can I just text Jeff and let him know that you are ok? You know he'll be worried."

Nick grimaced but nodded again, yes his boyfriend was probably very worried

**I found him, he's going to stay in my room tonight, and he's fine but really embarrassed B**

Jeff let out a sigh of relief when he received Blaine's text although he had to admit that he was a teensy bit jealous; ok a lot jealous, that Nick had talked to Blaine and not him. At least know that he knew that Nick was safe he could at least make an attempt at getting some sleep. Jeff could kick himself for being so dense and self-absorbed, why hadn't he noticed that something was wrong earlier? Nick had kept asking if he was alright; if he was ready why couldn't Jeff have done the same? Hundreds of what ifs plagued his mind that night before the blond finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

***although according to Glee apparently he can. **


	41. Please

**So I was going to post this yesterday but then I started watching AVPSY and the next thing I knew it was past my bed time**

**Angst is the dish of the day**

* * *

"I think Jeff hates me." Blaine announced the next morning when he returned to his dorm room his arms laden with food. Even after some extensive persuasion on Blaine's half to try and get Nick to come down to breakfast the boy had refused on the basis that he was scared that he would bump into Jeff.

"No he doesn't, don't be daft" Nick said gratefully taking a croissant and a yoghurt from Blaine's overloaded arms.

"There was so much venom in his glare that I'm surprised that I didn't instantly turn to stone." Blaine joked wolfing down the hash browns that he had taken to go.

Nick laughed at how dramatic Blaine was being, Jeff didn't have the capacity to hold a grudge and that was just another reason why Nick loved him.

"Stop laughing," Blaine pouted "I'm serious, what if he never speaks to me again?" he asked starting to panic. This was it, his friends were going to start turning on him just like they had last time. They would leave him one by one and then Blaine would be alone and isolated he was sure of it. There may be a zero tolerance policy at Dalton but he was certain that that wouldn't stop them.

Nick's face which had only minutes previously been filled with joy and laughter fell at the sight of Blaine's torn expressions and his inner turmoil. "hey B, snap out of it. You're here with us mate, you're never going back there, you're safe now." Nick still didn't know exactly what had gone on at Blaine's old school and he, like all of his friends was curious to know but he didn't want to pry, Blaine would tell them in his own time. Nick only hoped it was sooner rather than later.

Blaine whimpered as a few tears fell betraying his emotions "I'm sorry, I'll make this easier for you and just leave." the curly haired freshmen said resigning himself to the fact that he was about to lose his friends for the second time in his life.

"Blaine?" Nick asked confused as his friend rose collected his school bag and made to leave his room "Blaine...wait stop...Blaine!" he kept yelling even after the other boy dissapeared down the corridor.

Nick felt like such a failure Jeff hated him and now Blaine hated him too. Unsure of what he was doing Nick slumped onto Blaine's bed and rang the first number on his speed dial.

"What the hell have you done?"

* * *

Jeff, who had just finished eating his own porridge and was now forlornly staring at the bowl that he had got for Nick even though the boy who he intended the bowl to be for had never materialised started when he felt his phone ringing in his pocket,. He smiled when he saw the caller ID and ran from the room.

"What the hell have you done?"

Jeff was taken aback by the accusation in Nick's voice, what was it that Jeff was supposed to have done? Surely his boyfriend wouldn't believe that he could ever do something to hurt another human being after all Jeff did not have a single malicious bone in his body. But just as these thoughts were manifesting themselves into Jeff's mind he remembered how he had felt the night before when he had been sat waiting for Nick to return to the room. Yet it had been Blaine who had Nick had gone to when he had needed someone to talk to. Nick was more comfortable talking to the boy who had been crushing on him than he was talking to his boyfriend.

"What have_ I_ done? What the hell have _you_ done? Or would you rather discuss that with Blaine?"

"Jeff, what you talking about?"

"You left me Nick, you left me to go and be with him. How was that supposed to make me feel?"

"Jeff this isn't about us, this is about Blaine. You…." Nick tried to say but Jeff cut him off

"Of course it's about Blaine that's all you care about these days."

"Jeff what are you saying? Of course he isn't, I care about you. You are my everything Jeff." Nick choked less sure why he had rung with every passing minute; the conversation was not going the way that he had intended.

"I want to believe you Nick but I can't…I"

"Jeff...Jeffy please don't do this."He begged getting up from the bed and rushing towards the door "Where are you? I'm coming to find you."

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is." Jeff snivelled from where he had let himself sink to the floor his head in his hands.

"Please Jeff please don't, please" the brunette pleaded mirroring Jeff's movements inside Blaine's dorm

"I'm sorry" Jeff said and hung up.

* * *

**Oh god what have I done**

**So sorry NiffAreForever it is coming **


	42. Alone

**The response to yesterday's chapter has literally been insane thank you so very much **

**warnings: Although this chapter is rather short, I'd advise that you get your tissues out**

The once so tightly knit friendship was fraying at the seams and there was nothing that Blaine could do about it.

Wes had been the one who had finally found Jeff slumped in an alcove, his eyes having run dry as if there were no more tears to cry. "Let's get you back to our room" he said softly helping Jeff to his feet and walking him back to the dorm.

Wes was going to be late for class at this rate but he found that he didn't care, Jeff was more important. "Would you like me to get you anything? Should I get Nick?" Wes asked yet this appeared to be the wrong question as Jeff broke down into heart breaking sobs at the mention of Nick's name.

"Oh god Jeff what happened?"

"I...I mean we...we..." Jeff stuttered but was distracted by Wes glancing at the clock on the wall every two seconds. "Wes why are you here?" he asked instead.

"Because I care about you" Wes replied plainly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why do you keep staring at the clock?" he sniffed "oh god, you just can't wait to get away from me can you. Just like Nick. He'd much rather be with Blaine than me. God I'm so pathetic" Jeff mumbled

"No you aren't Jeff, I'm sorry" Wes said trying to give his roommate a hug but the blond shrugged him off.

"Go to class Wes."

Wes was going to argue but thought better of it and left. If it were even possible Jeff sobbed even harder. Everybody was leaving him.

* * *

Nick had taken the liberty of taking himself out of school for the day the last thing that he wanted to do was run into anyone he knew, especially Jeff. He hadn't stopped crying for…well a very long time but Nick couldn't let anyone know that. He was a guy after all and showing your emotions is just a sign of weakness.

Why did he have to mess everything up? Nick asked himself as he trudged the short distance from Blaine's dorm room to his own. First he had upset Blaine and now Jeff hated him, surely the day could not get worse? But it could. Nick had only just hit the tip of the iceberg for no sooner did he return to his dorm room than Trent turned on him.

"Nicholas what in god's name did you do to Jeffery!?" the well-spoken boy demanded

"I didn't 'do' anything to him" Nick said implying what should have occurred the previous evening

"Well you better do something to make it up to him. David has been trying to see Jeffery all morning but he's locked himself in his room. I'm getting very concerned about him." Trent said before leaving the room to go to his next lesson.

"And what about me? Do you not care about how I feel?" Nick asked the door that Trent had slammed behind him. "Do I not matter?"

* * *

**Sorry no sunshine lollipops and rainbows in this chapter  
**


	43. So Far Away

**So I had a review (yay me!) asking when this is set in the Glee timeframe so I thought that I'd just address this here in case anyone else is puzzled. At this point in the story we are in season 1 Glee around the time of the Home episode S1x E16 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

The feud between the six friends had been going on for nearly a week and it was driving the Warblers up the wall. Even though the fight was primarily between Nick, Jeff and Blaine, the boys found themselves divided and would make every effort to avoid talking to each other at any cost; this was really quite hard if you shared a room with the person you were ignoring. The boys were too stubborn for their own good sometimes.

Feeling that he was unable to talk to any of his old friends, Wes found himself spending more and more time with Thad, the other boy who was intending on becoming a future council member. Wes and Thad were sitting in the library about a week after 'the break up' when Trent waltzed in humming absentmindedly.

"Thaddeus, there you are old chap. I have been looking in all manner of places for you but I should have guessed that you would be in here." he said pointedly ignoring Wes. "Can I run that idea I had for the Warblers' next impromptu concert past you?"

"Err sure" Thad agreed making his excuses to Wes before leaving

Well that was rude the Asian boy thought miserably turning his attention back to his algebra.

* * *

As Nick wondered into the Warblers 'hall that afternoon he was met with a wall of sound up on entering.

**So far away**

**Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?**

**It would be so fine to see your face at my door**

**Doesn't help to know you're just time away**

Nick locked eyes with Wes as they both stood as if glued to floor watching their fellow choir members swaying to the beat of the song.

**Long ago I reached for you and there you stood**

**Holding you again could only do me good**

**Oh, how I wish I could**

**But you're so far away**

Blaine smiled as he watched the choir sing their hearts out, without anyone having to say a word Blaine knew that the song was meant for him, for them.

**One more song about moving along the highway**

**Can't say much of anything that's new**

**If I could only work this life out my way**

**I'd rather spend it being close to you**

Jeff refused to cry, he had wept more tears in the past few days than he had in a lifetime and he felt drained. He tried to smile at Blaine when he entered the room but found that he couldn't do it, the wounds were still too raw.

**But you're so far away**

**Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?**

**It would be so fine to see your face at my door**

**Doesn't help to know you're so far away**

Silently so as not to disturb the peaceful melody Nick crossed the room to stand next to Jeff he smiled sadly as their eyes met, no words were exchanged but the message was abundantly clear as they clasped hands and their fingers intertwined.

**Traveling around sure gets me down and lonely**

**Nothing else to do but close my mind**

**I sure hope the road don't come to own me**

**There are so many dreams I've yet to find**

David and Wes shared a sad smile at the sight of Nick and Jeff holding hands. If those two could settle their differences surely that meant that there was hope for the rest of them. Wes hoped that this song signalled the start of the rebuilding of the friendship. He missed his friends.

**But you're so far away**

**Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?**

**It would be so fine to see your face at my door**

**Doesn't help to know you're so far away!**

* * *

**The song used is So Far Away- Carole King **


	44. Do you love me?

**With the addition of this chapter that makes this story the longest one I have written - chapter wise, I think we surpassed the longest word count a while ago. So I'd like to take this oppurtunity to thank all of you for sticking with me even though I have probbably made you cry on multiple occasions (or maybe thats just me) and want to pull your hair out with frustration. **

**Over the past few days I have been going through the chapters with a fine tooth comb to try and erradicate any of my mistakes but just to clarify that I do not have a beta so all spelling/grammar/missed out words/ general mistakes are my own like in the first few chapters when I had Nick and Wes in a dorm together and then changed my mind and Jeff was suddenly rehoused although I'm not sure how that happened, I have a room chart drawn out for this fic and everything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee **

* * *

Blaine had been hoping that things would go back to normal after the warblers' intervention but he was to be mistaken as no sooner had the song finished than the hostilities towards him returned. He watched Nick and Jeff leaving the hall together with a bitter feeling in his heart, he didn't want to take all the credit but deep down he knew that the Niff break up was his fault. If he had not intervened and let Nick stay the night in his room that night all of this could have been avoided.

* * *

Nick couldn't believe his luck; Jeff had asked him to come back to the dorms so that they could talk. He was trying not to get his hopes up too much but inside he was dancing.

* * *

Jeff hated fighting with Nick, the two had rarely shared a cross word in all the time that he had known each other and Jeff would be lying if he said that he didn't feel lost without him. It was Nick and Jeff against the world that was just how it was supposed to be.

Jeff slowly let himself into his and Wes' room and beckoned Nick to come inside, which he did albeit hesitantly. Jeff hated this, since when had he and Nick become so uncomfortable around each other?

"You can sit down if want to" the blond stated watching Nick standing awkwardly next to the door as if ready to flee at any moment. "Nick please. I can't bear this; I can't bear to see us fighting. I miss you. I know is only been a week but it feels like a lifetime. I need you in my life Nicky. I love you so much."

"You love me?" Nick repeated monotonously as if he had just woken from a dream. It had to be a dream didn't it? Only in his dreams did Jeff tell him that he loved him.

"Did I say that last bit out loud?" Jeff gasped clapping his hand to his mouth. Well done Jeffery look what you and your mouth have done this time.

Nick only nodded and sat on Wes' twin bed facing his beau. "You did" he smiled "I'm guessing that was just a slip of the tongue." nick said reaching out to take Jeff's right hand in his own.

"That doesn't make it any less true" Jeff said coyly

"I love you too" Nick smiled inching his face closer and kissing Jeff's lips softly.

"I'm sorry for being a jealous idiot" the blond said when they finally came up for air.

"You are more than forgiven" Nick grinned brushing a stray hair out of Jeff's face. "I'm sorry for being so insensitive."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about" the blond said moving on to the same bed as Nick "I freaked and lashed out. I'm so sorry you didn't deserve that. You are such a kind a wonderful person and I'm sorry that I ever doubted that. Jeff sniffed averting his eyes so as not to let nick see the few tears that had spilled down his face.

"Hey, don't hide your beautiful face from me" Nick said gently cupping Jeff's chin and turning the boy's face back to face him "you make sound like some kind of martyr"

"To me you are."

"God I love you so much, please let's never fight again."

"I guess fighting is inevitable in any relationship but we can get through it. Together."

"So are we? In a relationship I mean."

"If you'll have me"

"Yes, a thousand times yes." Jeff said enthusiastically kissing Nick for all he was worth.

* * *

**Oh happy Nifflepuff!**


	45. Wevid

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"David?" Wes called after his best friend running down the corridor to catch up with him after the Warbler meeting.

"Wes? What on earth are you doing?" the dark skinned boy turned around to see the Asian boy hunched over gasping for breath.

"I…..was….I mean…I" Wes panted trying to get his breath back "wanted to talk to you. We're friends do I need an excuse to talk to you? "

"Oh are friends again now?" David asked moodily crossing his arms in front of him.

"Yeah, we've always been friends..."

"You could have fooled me" David said slouching "you haven't spoken to me in a week."

"I...I'm sorry" Wes muttered suddenly becoming very interested with the pattern on his sock. "I guess I got carried away with the whole Niff thing."

"Why don't you go tell that to your new best friend Thad" David said walking away.

"Davey!" Wes yelled following closely behind

"Wes leave me alone."

"Nope, not until you talk to me." Wes asserted finally reaching David's dorm room.

"Fine, you win." David said letting himself fall onto his bed "tell me your stupid sob story about how you're sorry and want to be friends again and act like nothing has happened."

"I'm…"

"Well it did," David interrupted "You traded me in for a new best friend. You left me when everybody was fighting. Dude I was alone and I needed you. What's a guy to do without his friends?"

Wes shrugged and sat on the corner of the bed with his back to David "I'm sorry I was just so mad at Nick and Jeff that I just wanted to get away from all of this madness."

"So you did want to get away from me." David huffed and sunk his head into the pillow.

"No…no Davey I love you, in a totally non-gay way"

"Why should I believe you."

"Because we're Wevid?" Wes asked hopefully "bros for life."

David chuckled in spite of himself "if I accept your apology will you stop being so sappy."

"Never" Wes said grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Fine whatever, come here you." David said also grinning and gave his best friend a hug.

"I think I need to go shoot some zombies or something after all this talk of feelings and stuff."

"I couldn't agree more" David chuckled "let's go back to your room and use Jeff's Xbox."

However as soon as the boys arrived outside Wes' dorm room door they immediately regretted it as they were met by kissing noises and the occasional "oh god Nick I missed so much."

The two newly reacquainted best friends were about to run for the hills when David remembered that Jeff was not their only friend to live on that corridor. "Hey Wesley, have you heard from Blaine recently?"

Wes shook his head; no he hadn't "I've hardly seen him around."

Puzzled David knocked on Blaine's door but it came as no real surprise that nobody answered. If your friends had cut you out of their lives would you be so willing to take them back?

"Blaine?" Wes asked nervously "Blaine are you in there?"

Straining his ears slightly so that he could listen what was going on in the room, David swore that he could hear quiet sobbing "I don't think he wants to see us"

"Ok, we'll leave you alone but we'll be in the warbler hall if you want talk" and silently they left.


	46. Can't we be friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do however own all of my mistakes  
**

**Warnings: Blangst and stroppy teenagers**

* * *

Blaine was a mess, after a week of thinking that everyone hated him and avoiding people everywhere he went he had been reduced to lifeless pile in the corner of his room. He had stopped going to Warblers' practice and even lessons in favour of hiding in his room. Blaine would laugh at what Wes' face would look like if he learnt of Blaine's truant ways but the older boy probably didn't care anyway, Blaine was the sole reason why Nick and Jeff had broken up, Wes probably hated him and if didn't already, he should. Hate him that is. He hated himself for ruining something so beautiful. He often wondered if a cheater would feel like this, so rotten and alone. He would never wish this feeling on anyone, not even his worst enemy, well maybe St. James.

In any case it wasn't like Blaine was missing all that much; he was retaking his freshman year so a lot of the work in the syllabus was just being repeated.

Blaine sat in his room with his iPod plugged and his physics book open so was ignorant of anything that Katy Perry wasn't singing about. He did not hear the loud making out session next door or even Wes and David coming to knock on his door for all Blaine cared he was 'waking up in Vegas' and that was fine with him. Screw friends, who needed them anyway? Blaine had had enough experience in his short life to know that having friends was more trouble than it was worth. Friends only ever let you down.

* * *

Thad had been watching Blaine throughout the whole of the Warblers practice; well could you really blame him? Blaine was hot. Although the freshman had been smiling and swaying along as they sang Thad couldn't help but notice that the normal twinkle was missing from his eyes. Thad had asked Wes about what was wrong with Blaine before as this was not the first time that he had noticed the missing je ne sais quoi in Blaine but the Asian boy only shrugged, he didn't know either. Thad was deeply lost in thought that he didn't even notice that his feet had led him from his dorm room to the Warbler hall. Maybe he would find Blaine in there.

* * *

Wes and David looked up curiously at the new occupant of the room hoping that Blaine had come to join them but David sighed at the sight of Thad and turned his attention back to the game of chess that the two best friends had previously been playing.

"Hi Thad" Wes said brightly showing no indication that he was disappointed that it had been Thad walking through the door not Blaine.

"Hi guys" Thad smiled trying to hide his own disappointment sitting down next to Wes so that he could survey the chess game "Hey David."

The chess player shrugged not really paying any attention to his surroundings

"David be nice" Wes warned moving his pawn on the board

"Hi Thad" David grimaced not fooling anyone that he was less than pleased to see the boy.

"Have I done anything to upset you?" Thad asked taken off guard

"Off course not what makes you think such a thing? It's not like you go round actively stealing people's friends or anything."

"David" Wes snapped

"I'm sorry you feel that way David. Can't we all just get along?" Thad asked hopefully

"Yes can't we?" Wes agreed feeling rather annoyed at his best friend's immaturity

David crossed his arms in front of himself moodily "Fine. Anything else you wanted to shout at me about?"

"Well I was wondering if either of you had seen Blaine recently" Thad asked "he hasn't been coming to Warblers' and I noticed that he's been missing from the dining table. I heard from Flint that he's been cutting class too."

"He's been doing what!?" Wes asked outraged at the latter.

"I thought you guys knew" Thad said defending himself as Wes looked like he has getting ready to hurt something…or someone.

"No we didn't" David frowned knowing that they had to do something to help their friend and quickly.

* * *

**Songs mentioned- Waking up in Vegas - Katy Perry**


	47. Plans are made

**143 reviews? OMG you guys! I'm blown away by how amazing you all are**

**Happy Easter for all who celebrate and Easter eggs for all of you**

* * *

Trent was fed up. He and Nick still hadn't settled their differences and after a week of no communication with his roommate the normally so well-refined boy was starting to lose his tether. He had hoped that by orchestrating the song with Thad that Nick would forgive him and take him back yet this did not quite go to plan as Nick left the room with Jeff although if this signalled the 'Niff reunion' who was Trent to complain?

Out of a sense of loyalty to Nick, Trent had cut off any communication with Jeff that past week and by association his roommate, Wes. Although why he did it Trent wasn't even sure himself because not even Nick was speaking to him so Trent had just effectively alienated himself.

Trent had been sitting in his dorm room trying to write his history essay but really he was waiting for Nick to return when he remembered that he had left his sheet music in the Warblers' hall.

* * *

"I thought you knew"

"No we didn't"

Trent sighed heavily as heard voices coming from the room; he had been hoping that there wouldn't be anyone in the hall so that he could just slip in and retrieve the music without having to be social but the odds were obviously not in his favour. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself Trent crossed the threshold "Good Evening Gentlemen."

Wes was now the one to scowl; he had no idea why Trent had decided to ignore him all week. David noticing Wes' expression chuckled to himself it was payback time.

"Hi Trent," he said cheerfully " Thad, Wes and I were going to go and see Blaine after this game of chess weren't we Wesley," David smiled kicking his best friend in the shins "be nice" he hissed under his breath so that only the other chess player could hear him.

"Would you like to come with us?" Wes asked icily resenting David for making him do this, couldn't he see that Wes wasn't exactly the captain of Trent's fan club right now?

Trent was taken aback by Wes' request but didn't miss the venom that went along with it. Maybe it would be better for Trent to return to his room now and wait for Nick to return so that they could make up and be friends again but on the other hand Trent had noticed that Blaine had been missing from the dining room and the classes that they shared all week. Trent had always considered Blaine to be his friend so surely it was his duty as a friend to make sure that Blaine was alright. "What a marvellous idea Mr Montgomery. I would very much like to accompany you." He said sitting down in the vacant chair next to David.

"So what's the plan?" Thad asked once David had won and ended the game.

"Well when David and I went to his room earlier he didn't answer the door even though we knew for a fact that he was in there so what I propose we do if he doesn't answer is….." Wes said leaning forwards to whisper his plan.

"That's positively devious" Trent grinned nodding appreciatively.

As Wes had had predicted Blaine did not answer even after Trent had knocked on his door repeatedly and had begged to be let in.

"Time for Plan B?" David asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Time for Plan B" Wes confirmed getting out the key to his own dorm room.

Jeff and Nick were to too busy reacquainting themselves with each other that they didn't notice that the door handle was slowly turning.

"So once we get in there Thad you…." Wes started to say but his words were cut short by the sight that met him. Jeff and Nick were lying on Jeff's bed making out topless.

"Nooo!" Wes screamed smacking a hand over his eyes "David I need some bleach!"

"Well I for one am glad that Nicholas and Jeffery are back together" Trent said striding into the room regardless of the semi-naked boys in it

"Guys what are doing here?" Nick asked furiously searching for his discarded shirt

"And you're all together" Jeff noticed shocked to see the feuding boys reunited again.

"Keep your voices down, he might hear us" David shushed the others

"Might hear what?" Nick asked finally locating his shirt and pulling it on before he sat back on Jeff's bed.

"Blaine" Thad answered from where he was stood in the doorway "he's been avoiding us and we need to remedy that."

"So what are we going to do?" Jeff asked whilst the boys settled around the dorm room some sitting in the beds, desk chairs or in Thad's case the floor and Wes repeated the plan for a second time that evening.

* * *

**Any guesses as what they are going to do?**


	48. The pain is just too real

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or this song.**

**Warnings: Blangst, Mentions of character death- uh oh I let the cat out of the bag**

* * *

Blaine missed his old friends, he missed Carmel and how close he and Jesse had been before things went sour. He had been wallowing in self-pity ever since he and Nick had fallen out and the happy memories of what his life used to be like before all this had happened to him was enough to send Blaine over the edge. As another sad song started to play on his iPod Blaine found himself singing along.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Blaine mourned the loss of Jesse's friendship, he missed the afternoons they had spent lying around Blaine's house sharing secrets...at least until Blaine had shared one secret too many.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

As he sang Blaine was haunted by the faces of all the friends he had lost: the various members of Vocal Adrenaline, Wes, Nick, Jeff, Trent, David and Josh, the boy who had gone to the Sadie Hawkins dance with him.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Blaine was filled with guilt as he thought about Josh. If only he had not been so ignorant in taking Josh to the dance maybe his friend would still be there with him today...laughing...joking...breathing. He blamed himself for the MacArthur family's loss. If only he had taken that blow Josh would still be here. If only he had been able to stop Jesse and his cronies Josh wouldn't have flat lined.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Thad gave the thumbs up signalling that Blaine had, as Wes predicted, left his window open. It was decided, as they were the most flexible, that Jeff and David would be the ones to climb out of the window and into Blaine's and then let everyone else in by the normal route; the door. David stuck his head out to look for a firm foothold and was worried to hear that Blaine's singing was becoming choked as if he were crying ' hang in there buddy, we're coming' the dark skinned athlete thought sadly as he reached for the willow trellis.

"Is it safe for me to come out?" Jeff asked nervously once David had pulled his last remaining limbs from the room.

"Hang on, let me just..." David grunted straining with the effort; he thought that it must be a funny sight for anyone looking up at the third floor, a grown boy clinging onto a willow trellis for dear life. "Ok...but slowly. I don't know if this thing can hold the both of us."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Nick kissed Jeff on the cheek wishing him luck before the blond clambered out of the room. The distance between one rooms windows and the next was barley nothing at all but if were hanging three floors from the ground, well then it seemed like a rather long way.

David managed to push the window further open so that he was able to slide through and rushed to Blaine's side forgetting that he was supposed to wait and help Jeff get in.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

As Blaine finished singing with tears streaming down his face David rushed to his side "Blaine….Blaine…oh god are you alright?" David gushed protectively

"I….I…killed him" Blaine stuttered through his choking sobs

"Shhh Blaine" David soothed rubbing his distraught friend on the back "you can't blame yourself, I know you, you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"David! David A little help here?" A disembodied voice called from outside the room.

"Oh crumbs Jeff" David cursed "Blaine I'll be right be back." He said running over to the window to help his friend who had somehow got himself stuck in the vines.

"Blaine." Jeff said sitting down next to his crying friend "we're here for you buddy"

"He's right you know Blainers you're not alone."

As if on cue there was a hammering on the door "David let us in" Wes demanded through the wood.

"Wes it's alright. Jeff and I got in alright. We'll tell you everything later" he said squeezing Blaine's hand reassuringly.

Trent shrugged "If David and Jeffery have the situation under control I suggest we go back to the room and wait for them to 'come out' as they say." Resigned the other boys followed his lead.

Blaine sniffed "why are you here? Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

"We could never hate you" Jeff said "I was jealous of you yes but I never hated you."

"Why were you jealous of me? I'm a mess" Blaine sobbed

"Hey, enough of that" David chastised "you are not a mess you just need your friends right now and we're here for you. We're always here for you."

"I'm sorry we ever made you feel that you couldn't rely on us Blaine. I was jealous that Nick came to talk to you instead of me but I should never have treated you that way. I'm so sorry Blaine."

"It's ok" Blaine said wiping at his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"No it isn't." Jeff frowned "but thank you."

"Blaine?" David asked cautiously acutely aware of how fragile Blaine was at the time "what were you talking about before?"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Jeff said quickly

Blaine took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves "No I should, I need to tell you. All of you. Just not here."

"Sure" David said rising to his feet "where would you like to go?"

"The Senior Commons would do" Blaine said mentally preparing himself for what could be the hardest conversation that he had to face thus far.

"Ok, why don't you and David go ahead and I'll go and get the others." Jeff smiled trying to reassure his friend.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH**

**Songs used: Evanescence – My Immortal The title is also from this song  
**


	49. Pandora's Box

**So Cory is in rehab, HeMo is pregnant, Darren has an album coming out soon and Chris' new book is also coming out shortly. The Glee cast needs to slow down I can't keep up with them and whilst the latter three are all very exciting my hopes go out to Cory for a speedy recovery.**

**After some careful consideration I have decided to split this story into two parts with a hiatus between the two. There are only a few chapters left of part one and I was wondering whether I should post everything under this story or put part two in other story?**

* * *

Blaine hugged the couch cushion closer to himself as the other boys trooped into the room.

"Oh Blaine, we've been so worried about you" Wes said rushing over to sit next to his friend.

"what did you want to tell us?" Nick asked once everybody had stopped mollycoddling Blaine.

Steeling himself for what was to come, Blaine took a deep breath for once he had opened the Pandora's box of memories there was no going back.

So he told them, he told them everything and did not stop even when there were tears running down not only his face but Jeff's, Nick's, Trent's and Thad's too. Wes looked constipated with the effort it took him not to cry as Blaine recalled how he and Jesse used to be friends, the betrayal and being kicked off the team, the constant bullying and finally the dance and Josh...poor, poor Josh. Blaine kept on going scared that if he stopped talking that he would never have the courage to start again.

Trent awkwardly patted Blaine on the knee once the boy had finally concluded his story. "Blaine I am so very truly sorry that you have had such a gruesome past and I can't even start to imagine how this must have made you feel but you have to know that you are not alone. People will always find a way to belittle you for being different." he paused looking to Nick for reassurance but Nick only nodded encouragingly, "I was harassed at my old school about the way I talk. The other children thought that I sounded peculiar because I crossed my Ts and dotted my Is and did not say 'what up dawg' like the other 'homeboys'"

Blaine despite of himself at Trent's attempts of sounding gangster

"People will pick on you for being different," Trent continued "They are very set in their ways and if they see or hear anything peculiar or out of the ordinary they will lash out because it challenges their idea of normal." He smiled as Blaine looked up and their eyes met. "But do you know what the best way to fight them is?" Blaine shook his head furiously "It is to be yourself Mr Anderson and not to let anyone compromise it. The tormentors only want to tear you down and it kills them to see that it won't work."

Nick smiled sadly as Trent spoke, he was so proud of his roommate. Admittedly the bullying at Trent's old school was fairly minor compared to Blaine's but Trent had also been very timid and reluctant to come out of his shell when he had arrived at Dalton.

He remembered the first time he met Trent like it was just yesterday_: Nick was in his room unpacking his things and placing them around his new room when a very shy boy appeared at the door shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other._

"_Hi," Nick said looking up from folding his shirts "you must be my roommate, I'm Nick" Nick said rounding the bed and holding out his right hand for the boy to shake."_

"_T-Trent" the other boy said nervously feebly shaking Nick's outstretched hand._

"_Did you just get here?" Nick asked keen to start-up a conversation with his new roommate. _

_Trent looked away at the Harry Potter posters that Nick had hung up on the wall as if trying to think of a way to get out of having this conversation. "No, I arrived yesterday." _

"_Oh cool, I arrived about an hour ago my parents just left." Nick shrugged flippantly going back to his unpacking "have you been settling in alright?" _

_Trent shrugged turning his back on Nick and the conversation to do some unpacking of his own. _

_Nick frowned he missed home, he missed his friends and to top it all off his roommate was being really rude. "I'm going for a walk" he announced but Trent merely acknowledged the gesture._

Nick smiled fondly at seeing how far Trent had come from that day, in a few short months Trent had had gone from being the shy kid who barely ever spoke to a flamboyant young man whom you had trouble getting to stop talking.

As if sensing what his friend was thinking Trent smiled at Nick "and your friends will always be there to remind you what a wonderful guy you are." he concluded

"That we will" Wes smiled hugging Blaine's side

"Thanks for telling us Blainey" Jeff said reaching out to take Blaine's free hand in his "that must have taken a lot of courage and we are so proud of you."

"you don't blame me?" Blaine asked bewildered

"Of course we don't" Thad contributed smiling reassuringly "none of this was your fault."


	50. Deflection

**Warnings: Fluff (yes you read that right Funkyfifi I've actually written fluff after the long angst drought) Jokes, I mean no offense by these but if any feels offended by them my most humble apologies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. All mistakes are my own  
**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the 'falling out' incident and if anything friendships had grown stronger. Thad had even joined the merry band of brothers; well they were as good as brothers, besides Jeff and Nick because that would just be incestuous and wrong.

Regionals were fast approaching and although they were not participating themselves, some of the Warblers were expressing an interest in attending.

"No absolutely not." Wes said one day when the group were sat in the common room.

"But Wes it'll be a good learning curve for us." David argued with his best friend.

"You know very well why not" Wes snapped in hushed tones trying not to catch Blaine's attention but he needn't have worried for the gel-encased haired boy was laughing and joking with Thad and Trent. "What if he sees us there? What if something happens to Blaine?!"

"Blaine's not made out of porcelain," David hissed back smiling innocently in Blaine's direction as the boy in question looked up as if convinced that someone was talking about him. "He'll be fine, nothing is going to happen. We'll all be there and the place will be so busy that Jesse probably won't even notice that we are there," Wes frowned as if reluctant to accept that David was right. "Why don't we just ask Blaine what he wants?"

The Asian nodded and asked Blaine to come over and join them "Blaine we wanted to ask you something but I don't want you to say what you think we want to hear…"

"It's about regionals isn't it" Blaine said interrupting Wes

"How did you…?" Wes started to ask but was once again interrupted by his friend.

"Well I couldn't hear what you were saying but you and David were huddled rather close and you're both too far gone into Narnia to realise that you are gay for each other so that was the only thing that I could think of." Blaine shrugged sitting on the sofa between the two astonished boys.

"I….we…no" David spluttered as Wes mirrored his shocked expression and gawped like a goldfish

"Its ok guys, I'll give you until the second year of college before you realise that you are madly in love with each other.

"David's got a girlfriend" Wes said when he finally regained the use of his jaw.

"Have you never heard of the term beards?" Blaine laughed as David self-consciously rubbed his stubble.

"What are you ladies laughing at?" Nick asked as he and Jeff entered the room with the buttons on their shirts done up incorrectly not fooling anyone as to what they had just been up to.

"Just how Wes and David are totally gay for each other." Blaine chuckled as the two boys that he had mentioned scowled at him.

"Yeah totally" Jeff laughed "I call dibs on them getting together after graduating."

"I bet on the second year of college"

"Nah, I think it won't happen until one of them is married" Thad said coming over to join the discussion.

Nick laughed "yeah, they'll be doing the nasty whilst David's wife is at work."

"What about my wife?" Wes asked

"Oh you won't have a wife" Blaine laughed "You'll have realised that you're gay and spend your nights moping around in gay bars. Don't worry though I'll join you and we can drown our sorrows together"

Wes' scowl deepened "I hate you guys."

"You love us really" Nick teased sitting on the floor at Wes's feet

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm right in saying that I hate you."

"Wes they were just teasing. Right guys?" David said sternly.

"Nick, Wes hates me" Jeff said dramatically clinging to his boyfriend as he 'sobbed'

Wes tried not to laugh, he really did but when you have four boys clawing at you telling you how much they loved you, it was really hard not to chuckle even just a little bit.

* * *

"So what are your thoughts on regionals?" Trent asked once it was assumed that Wes had been sufficiently molested.

Blaine's face fell, he had hoped that by causing a distraction that the others would forget all about regionals but alas they had not. "Umm we can go if you want."

"It's not about we want though Blaine," Thad said matter of factly "it's about you want."

"What I really want right now is an ice cream." Blaine said looking for another deflection.

"Ok then, we can go the mall and get some but we haven't finished this discussion" Thad said cursing his inability to deny Blaine anything.

"Sure, fine, whatever" Blaine called already rushing out of the room to go and get his wallet.

* * *

**Many many thanks for all the lovely reviews I am blown away by your kind words  
**


	51. The road to regionals

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

* * *

Nick, Jeff and Trent had all excused themselves from going out to get ice cream so it was only the four boys that ventured to the mall. Much to Wes' chagrin Blaine was the one driving and he only ever listened to Katy Perry in the car.

As she crooned about kissing a girl Wes vocalised his annoyance "Blaine why do you insist on listening to all this Top 40 dribble?"

"It's not dribble" Thad defended from the back seat "I love Katy Perry"

"No you just love Blaine" David whispered into Thad's ear

"What gave me away?" the brunette asked quietly so that the boys sat up front wouldn't hear

David shrugged "you are just always so happy when he's around; it's like your face lights up when he is the room or something and you always agree with him even when the ideas are stupid."

Thad played with his thumbs self-consciously "is it that obvious? I don't want to scare him by coming on too strong. The last thing he needs right now is a boyfriend."

"Don't worry; he's that oblivious that he hasn't noticed" David whispered before saying in a louder tone "most of what is in the top 40 is dribble; music isn't like it used to be."

"Ah yes back in my day. Please continue Grandpa" Wes joked

"But it's true. Most songs these days, if you can even call them that, are just churned out for the sake of earning money not for the sake of writing good music."

"It is still good though." Blaine said defending his favourite music

"It's catchy and good to sing and dance to" Thad agreed causing David to roll his eyes

"Hey what's with the eye rolling?" Blaine asked glancing in the wing mirror at just the right moment.

"Current music will never be as good as it was in its heyday."

"I'm not disputing that," Blaine argued keeping his eyes fixed to the road "I'm just saying that music is still good now it's not as bad as you're making it out to be."

"What we should really do is have the Warblers singing more current stuff it might make us more relatable to the audience. " Thad suggested as the boys pulled into the mall and Blaine parked.

"But what is current isn't as good as some of the classics" David argued before getting out the car

"As the Warblers we have a reputation of excellence to uphold," Wes said as Blaine locked the car and they made their way towards the main entrance "and we can't do that if people are laughing at us trying to rap."

"But we don't have to look ridiculous, we can still do the two-step shuffle and the eight part harmonies but to something that is more recognisable to the audience." Blaine defended

"Blaine's right" Thad agreed "I think that people having no idea what we were singing cost us sectionals."

"I'm pretty sure that was Vocal Adrenaline's fault" David mumbled leading the way to a corner table in the café and picking up the menu.

"You do have a point though" Wes said thoughtfully "I refuse to do some of the monstrosities that the music industry is giving us but we could try being more current."

"But Wes what about Freddie Mercury, Bob Dylan, Simon and Garfunkel?" David said waving his arms around enthusiastically as he tried to make his point.

"All musical heroes," Wes agreed "But if we want to relate to the judges we may have to sing something more current…something top 40"

Blaine smiled smugly "Thanks Wes, now who wants ice cream. I'm buying."

Once Blaine had gone over to the till to order Thad seized his chance "Guys I think we need to drop the thing about regionals. Blaine has been trying to avoid the subject all day. I think he doesn't want to go but doesn't want to let us down."

"I was thinking the same thing actually. But why can't he just tell us? It's not like we bite." Wes agreed nervously playing with his serviette.

"I thought he trusted us" David frowned as Blaine came back with a try full of ice cream cups.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Blaine asked smiling as he set the tray down.

"Blaine why are avoiding the regionals issue?" Wes asked bluntly

Blaine's face fell "I can't go," he said slumping into his chair "It's too soon."

Thad smiled sadly "why didn't you tell us that? We understand. We can go watch a film or something whilst the others go."

"You'd do that for me?" Blaine asked choking up

"Of course we would" David smiled reassuringly

"We'd do anything for you Blaine and we'll never stop reminding of you of that." Wes said playfully nudging his friend in the side

"Thanks guys." Blaine said feeling a lot better now that the truth was out in the open.

* * *

"Vocal Adrenaline won" Nick announced when he and Jeff arrived back from having gone to see that year's regionals competition.

"Why am I not surprised? "David said not even looking up from the video game he was playing with Blaine.

"They have a very rigorous rehearsal regime when it comes to regionals" Blaine shrugged "not that I would know" he added dejectedly.

"Aww Blainey" Jeff cooed rushing over to give his curly-haired friend "we'll get there next year."

"Hey, you just made me die" Blaine pouted as his on-screen character got shot.

"Oops sorry" Jeff apologised detaching himself to go over and sit on the armchair with Nick.

"What else happened?" Wes asked lowering the book that he had been reading on the far side of the room thus hiding him from view.

"Not much, it was really weird though this girl in the new group with a rude name….."

"It wasn't rude Jeffy you just have a dirty mind." Nick said interrupting his boyfriend."

"I prefer the term sexy imagination" the blond teased Nick.

"Guys" David yelled reminding the boys that they weren't alone in the room before Niff could advance to any personal displays of affection.

"What about the girl?" Wes prompted

"Oh right, there was a girl from New Directions…I think that was its name…"

"Nude Erections" Jeff giggled

"Not helpful Jeffy. Anyway she was heavily pregnant and I think she must have gone into labour afterwards because all of her team mates disappeared shortly after they left the stage."

"Bloody hell that a bit dramatic and I thought you said that nothing happened "David gasped deciding that it was probably safest to save the game whilst they talked.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about anyone going into labour in the Warblers" Wes joked as the other boys laughed. Whatever problems the Warblers would have to face, one of them going into labour mid competition was not one of them.


	52. Raspberry Flavoured Hairgel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee **

**Warnings: Gay slurs, angst and fluff**

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine! Hurry up; we're going to be late." Jeff cried jumping from one foot to another in excitement. School was breaking up for Easter that day and the boys were all going to go and spend the first week of the holidays at Trent's lake house.

"Just a second, let me get my hair gel and then I'm done." Blaine said throwing things from around his dorm room into the open suitcase.

"You do know that we are going to the lake right?" Jeff asked "we are going to spend most of our time in the water. You don't need your hair gel." he concluded spying the small tin from across the room and confiscating it before Blaine noticed.

"But..." the curly haired boy tried to protest.

"But nothing. It'll do your head some good not being encased in its prison."

Blaine pouted he hated when his friends were right. Fine but in that case you can't take your straighteners"

Jeff opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out. He couldn't let Nick see him without perfectly coiffed hair. He had to look his best.

"Exactly Jeffrey see how it feels now to have your hair rights stripped away from you." Blaine smiled triumphantly "now hand over the gel." he demanded not fooled for a moment that it had been Jeff that had taken the tub.

"Raspberry flavoured" Jeff said reading the label "can you get anymore gay?" he asked vaguely amused.

"Is that a challenge Jeff?" Blaine asked grabbing the pot off his friend and slamming the lid on his suitcase.

"Guys what is taking you so long?" Wes asked bursting through the already half open door. "We're all waiting for you."

"Sorry" Blaine mumbled sheepishly pulling his suitcase off the bed and dragging it across the room. "Jeff stole my hair gel."

"Oh no, what a catastrophe that would be!" Wes gasped in mock terror as Jeff silently giggled.

Blaine however frowned. He hated being made fun of. "Weren't we going? He snapped.

"Sure"

"Right behind you." the boys replied following in Blaine's wake.

* * *

Blaine did not know what he had done to deserve such wonderful friends but he was thankful. The week spent at Trent's lake house had been the best week of his life and Blaine was truly sad to be leaving. It had felt as though the week had just flown by in a twinkle of the eye and all the Blaine had in return were his memories...and sun burn but even that would eventually fade. He waved sadly as he walked across the Dalton car park to his own car already dreading his return home.

"Where the hell have you been?" a murderous Devon Anderson barked the moment Blaine let himself into the house.

"With my friends, we went on holiday to the lake house."

"For three days and you didn't think to tell us!" the elder Anderson roared "your mother was worried sick.

"It was week actually so she can't have been that worried if she didn't notice that I wasn't there for four days," Blaine countered, the _'she was probably too drunk to notice _' went unsaid "and I did tell you, ten times. It's not my fault that you don't listen."

"You insolent little..." Devon growled

"Little what father? Little fag? Is that what you meant?" Blaine said calmly as his father's face steadily turned more and more purple. "It was wasn't it? A faggy faggy fag fag." Blaine said, the word becoming less hurtful every time he said it.

"Go to room." Devon snarled trying to keep his anger in check

"What so you don't have to see your faggy son? But father you were just saying less than five minutes ago how much you missed me." Blaine goaded wanting to get a reaction from his father. He wanted his father to scream at him, he wanted to able to scream back and let out all the anger and spite that he felt toward Devon Anderson

Devon's blood boiled over as he saw red and lashed out. Blaine's knees buckled under him as his father's fist collided with his face; the last thing Blaine was aware of was the warm liquid running down his face before his world went black.

* * *

**End of part one**


	53. Mother Mary comes to me

**So here's what you missed on BITIBA: Blaine is settling in nicely at Dalton despite Jesse St. Suck's attempts to ruin it all for him. Jeff was in love with Blaine and Blaine was in love with Nick who was in love with Jeff and Thad is in love with Blaine and Niff go together but everyone else is being annoyingly dense and in Wevid's case supping tea with Mr Tumnis. For easter our hero's went on holiday together butr when Blaine got back he fought with his father and got hit and blood went everywhere and somebody is going to have to clean that up...and that's what you missed on GLEE! just kidding I don't own Glee.**

**104 followers ONE HUNDRED A FOUR! I am honestly in shock...someone hold me. Thank you so very very much :D **

**At long last I give you Part 2**

* * *

Mary Anderson had had enough, she was stuck in a job that she hated, she was getting so old that the first grey hairs were starting to show and to say that she was unhappily married would be an understatement. Mary spent more nights drowning her sorrows than she could remember nor did she want to remember. She had hoped that by sleeping with a string of twenty somethings that she wouldn't feel so old but with each affair Mary found that she didn't feel younger at all. Compares the supple muscular men that lay beneath her Mary would be reminded of how saggy her breasts were, how her skin felt like leather against their baby soft complexion, hairs now grew where they had never grown before ant they were grey; no longer brown flowing locks like she had had when she was younger, no now Mary had to bare brittle grey hairs. Her youth had been brutally stripped from her like a crying babe from its mother's breast.

Mary loved her children she really did she just refused to be in 'that' house for any longer than necessary. Every time that she was there Mary found that her husband would take any excuse to find fault with her, it didn't matter what Mary had done Devon would always be gunned for a fight. The last time that Mary had been home the argument had turned violent as Devon flung a plate at her. The plate was a near miss as it flew past Mary's ear and shattered against the wall but that was the last straw she had to leave.

For the past few days Mary had been staying with her latest toyboy drinking herself into a stupor amongst other things and trying to decide what to do with her life. On the fourth day Mary returned the Anderson house to pack up some more of the belongings but stopped dead in her track on opening the front door for in front of her lay her youngest son lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Devon!" she roared barely able to contain her anger as the squat little man cam ambling calmly from his study. "What the hell have you done to our son?"

"Our son?" Devon repeated "He's no son of mine."

"You disgust me" Mary spat kneeling down at Blaine's side. Devon only shrugged and turned his back on the scene in front of him.

"Oh Blaine" Mary sobbed once her husband had left the room "what have I done, I'm so sorry that I let this happen. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you. I promise it will get better. We'll leave this place, I don't know where we'll go but we'll go somewhere where he can't reach you. I'll see if we can stay with my sister until I find somewhere more permanent." Mary wiped her eyes as her son lay unconscious in her arms "It'll be okay Blaine, I'm here for you, I'll never leave you again. I promise that I'll stop drinking, I'll be around more, I promise Blaine. I love you so much." she cooed as she carefully lifted Blaine, surprised at how light he was, and carried him over to the living room sofa.

"Mama's going to go and pack our stuff but I'll be back as soon as I can" Mary said kissing her son on the forehead, "I'm going to lock the door so that he can't get in."

* * *

Blaine groggily blinked his eyes open, struggling to breathe. He carefully ran a hand over his face to find that it was sticky and from looking at his hand, red. Blaine was puzzled why was his face covered in blood?

He tried not to panic at the sight of his own blood and instead looked at his surroundings, trying to remember what had happened to lead him being covered in blood. As he looked Blaine was overcome by a sense that he had been in this room before, he recognised the armchairs and the fireplace, even the window seemed familiar. Blaine remembered breaking that very same window when he was seven and he and Cooper had been playing baseball outside. Could it be that Blaine was at home?

No sooner had the thought occurred to him that Blaine started to notice other tell-tale signs that he was indeed in the Anderson household, pictures on the mantlepiece, the burn mark on the carpet where his mother had dropped the fire poker many Christmases ago and Cooper's acting trophies.

Blaine had assumed that he would feel relieved to know where he was but he still didn't understand where he was covered in his own blood and why was he alone in the living room anyway?

Slowly, so as not to aggravate the sensation of light-headedness at having lost so much blood, Blaine sat up. He knew that he wouldn't find any answers lying on the sofa so he moved to try and open the door only to find that it was locked.

Panic started to set in when he realised that he couldn't get out and his breathing became laboured as Blaine sank down with his back pressed against the wall. Unsure of what else to do Blaine fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket and rang the first person he could think of. Blaine listened as the phone range once…twice…three times before the other person picked up "hello?"

"W…W…Wes?" Blaine asked shakily

"Blaine? Crap, what happened? Where are you?" The Asian's disembodied voice asked, firing off questions in quick succession.

"I'm at home." Blaine said his voice quivering

Wes let out a sigh of relief to hear that Blaine was safe "wait why are not reassured by this? Blaine what happened?"

"I don't know" Blaine sobbed "Wes I'm scared."

"Blaine….Blaine," Wes said over his friend's sobs "breathe for me buddy, you're going to be alright. I'm coming over so sit tight ok, everything is going to okay." The Asian boy said fumbling around his own room in search of his car key and running down the stairs and out of the door waving a quick goodbye to his mother.

Blaine nodded before remembering that he was on the phone and Wes couldn't actually see him "okay" he hiccupped

"I'm putting you on speaker so stay on the line Blaine" Wes said starting up his car and trying to make small talk to try and take Blaine's mind off what was really going on while he nearly broke every speed limit on the way over to the Anderson house.

Mary was putting the last of the contents of both her and Blaine's rooms in the back of the car as a black car pulled onto their street and an Asian boy got out. The mother was too busy packing the boot of the car to notice that the very same boy was silently slipping into the front door of their house.

Wes cursed under his breath as he tried rattling the living room door only to find that it was locked just as Blaine had told him. He was annoyed at himself for not having paid more attention when Nick had shown him how to pick a lock on one of their many adventures sneaking around at Dalton after hours but he had at least remembered to bring a hair grip with him. Wes silently thanked all that was holy as he heard the lock click. "Blaine?" he asked quietly opening the door slowly so as not to make a sound.

"Wes… is that you? A quiet voice from the far side of the room asked.

"Yeah I'm here," the Asian replied rushing to Blaine's side "hey you." He smiled taking his friend in his arms and giving him a bone crushing hug. "I'll get you out of here Blaine."

Mary stood in the open doorway watching the two friends, her resolve at running away breaking as she saw the Asian boy comfort her son. Blaine needed his friends here, she couldn't take that away from him when he had lost so much already. In those few seconds stood watching her bruised and battered son with his friend Mary decided on their fate; they were staying in Ohio.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait**


	54. Still Here

**I thought I'd take a moment to answer your questions on here rather than in individual PMs**

**so firstly the room plan: **

**Nick and Trent **

**Wes and Jeff**

**David and Thad**

**Blaine is in a single room...for the time being**

**Secondly I had assigned the boys into different years when I started writing this but thanks to Glee both Thad and David appeared in season 4 so that muddled things up for me. Oh well I guess this story is turning more and more AU**

**Wes: Junior**

**David and Thad: Sophomore**

**Blaine: Sophomore at Carmel, Freshman at Dalton**

**Nick, Jeff and Trent: Freshman**

**okay we good? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Blaine's new home on the outskirts of Lima and Westerville was considerably smaller than the mansion that was his previous house but it had one massive advantage; there was no Devon Anderson.

Blaine knew that his mother was up to her eyeballs in debt at having to juggle mortgage repayments as well as filing for a divorce but when he had offered to leave Dalton she had point blank refused. Even though he knew that his admission at Dalton was a major drain on their finances, Blaine was secretly glad that his mother would not let him leave. He wouldn't know what he would do without his life and friends at Dalton. Blaine swore that he would find a job over the summer to help with the family finances.

The final term of his freshman year was in full swing and even though Blaine had moved back into the dorms at Dalton his relationship with his mother was better than it had ever been. He frequently went home during the weekends now and even though Wes, David and the gang missed him they were glad that someone in his family was finally giving Blaine the love and attention that he deserved.

* * *

"Do you think she's being genuine?" David asked one Friday night after Blaine had left to go home and he, Wes, Nick and Jeff had gathered in his dorm room.

"Who?" Nick asked from the floor where he and Jeff were sat cuddling.

"Mary" David replied still refusing to acknowledge her as Blaine's mother. "What if she is using this time to get close to Blaine only to hurt him?" He said voicing his fears.

"She wouldn't do that would she?" Jeff asked scared.

"I don't think so Jeffy" Nick said wrapping his arms around Jeff from behind and snuggling his nose into the crook of his neck.

Jeff let out an involuntary moan "Nicky I can't concentrate on anything when you do that."

"I don't want you to think about anything else" Nick whispered seductively and felt a pillow being thrown at his head.

"Earth to Niff, we're still here." David said pointing to himself and Wes.

"Sorry….not sorry" Jeff smiled leaning into Nick and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Guys we were discussing Blaine not how adorable Niff is" Wes said clearing his throat.

"He is adorable isn't he?" Nick smiled

"Blaine?" David asked confused

"I knew it!" the blond boy cried peeling himself off Nick "I knew it!" he repeated storming out of the room.

"What did I do?" Nick asked Wes and David oblivious of what he had done wrong.

David only shrugged at the same time as Wes rolled his eyes "well you did kind of say that Blaine was adorable."

Nick sunk his head his hands "oh god I did didn't I? I didn't mean to. I meant Jeff, oh god he probably hates me now."

Wes and David only had to share a meaningful glance before they both got up from the beds where they had been sitting and were encompassing Nick in a group hug.

"He doesn't hate you," Wes said "I think he's just feeling insecure about the whole you, him and Blaine thing."

David nodded "Go find him."

* * *

Once Nick had left the room Wes and David went back to discussing Blaine.

"He'll be alright won't he?" Wes asked timidly

"Of course he will" David said playfully swatting his friend in the arm "his mother's turning a new leaf with both her and us looking out for him he's going to be just fine."

"What about Nick and Jeff?"

"They might be annoyingly oblivious but they love each other more than life itself so I have no doubt that they'll be fine too."

"Thanks Davey" Wes yawned

"What for?"

"Being awesome"

"Well I can't help that but you're welcome" David chuckled "Do you want to sleep here? You look exhausted. I'll kick Thad out."

"No, I'll be fine, thanks David." Wes said stretching his stiff muscles and getting up to leave

"Sure, although I should warn you there'll be lovebirds in your room…."

"Good point, maybe I should stay here."


	55. Everybody's Fool part 1

**There's a song here **

**Blaine singing italics**

**Jeff singing Bold**

**Both – Bold italics**

* * *

Jeff knew that the first place that Nick would go to look for him was his dorm so instead of taking the familiar route to his room, the blond did a U-turn and headed to the Warbler's hall instead. Jeff knew that he would forgive Nick in a heartbeat but he just wanted to be alone for a few moments and where better to do that than in front of a piano. Yet before Jeff reached the solid oak doors leading to the hall he heard someone singing from within and he recognised the voice.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

Pushing the door slightly ajar so that he could sneak in unnoticed Jeff's suspicions were confirmed as Blaine was sat at the piano singing with a haunting air. Didn't we wave him off just a few hours ago? Jeff thought wasn't Blaine supposed to be at home?

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

Moving quietly so as not to startle the boy at the piano Jeff entered the room and went to sit beside Blaine.

**Look here she comes now**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh how we love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending**

**But now I know she**

If he was shocked by Jeff joining him Blaine didn't show it, he smiled sheepishly at his friend before singing the next few lines with him

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_Without the mask where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You're not real and you can't save me**_

_**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**_

As the song came to climatic end Jeff turned in his seat to look at Blaine who was positively drained at having put so much emotion into the song.

"Who were you singing about?" Jeff asked cautiously

"Everyone," Blaine shrugged "my mother, father, Jesse, myself. I'm life's pawn" he sighed heavily

"Why would you say that?" Jeff asked confused "what happened?"

Blaine rose to go and sit on the sofa before he started talking and patted the seat next to him indicating that Jeff should join him. "I drove home tonight but when I got there was only a note saying that my mother had gone on business trip and wouldn't be back until next week." Blaine said hugging his knees against his chest trying to make himself as small as possible "but whenever she says that she is going on a business trip it's only an excuse to get away from us all. I thought that things would be different now, that she had turned a new leaf or something but it's just the same. Everyone leaves me."

"That's not true, we're here for you. We'll never leave you."

"Yeah why are you here?" Blaine asked Jeff gazing deep into his eyes as if trying to pull an answer out of the other boy's mind "who were you singing about?"

"Nick" Jeff sighed "I know that he loves me but I can't help feeling that he takes me for granted. He keeps telling me that I'm beautiful and gorgeous but is that all I am to him, a piece of arm candy?"

* * *

Unlike what Jeff would have liked to believe it hardly took anytime at all for Nick to find him, when he had received no response or even heard any noises from Jeff's dorm Nick automatically assumed that his boyfriend would be in the Warbler's Hall and he had been correct. Nick reached the door that had been left slightly ajar just as he heard Jeff…..and was that Blaine...finish the song. He wanted to go in and find Jeff but he hesitated when he heard the two boys talking. Nick's heart broke when he heard about Blaine's insecurities but that was nothing compared to what he felt when Jeff spoke. Did Jeff really think that about him?

The brown haired freshman wanted to go in and tell Jeff that off course he loved him but it felt like his limbs had turned to lead and he was unable to move. He heard Blaine offer the other boy a hug but Jeff refused and instead say that he was going to go to bed early. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping Nick forced himself to retreat to his dorm room, he was intent on finding a way of convincing Jeff that he thought the world of him.

* * *

**TBC**

**Song used Everybody's Fool - Evanescence**


	56. Everybody's Fool part 2

***Crawls out from under a rock*…..ummmm hi?**

**If I may I would like to dedicate this chapter to funkyfifi who has an exam tomorrow, the very best of luck to you my dear and indeed all you who have those things we like to call exams and tests.**

**I would have posted this earlier but got distracted by Bitter Party of Five**

**Disclaomer: I don't own Glee yada yada yada**

* * *

Trent groaned and pulled his blanket over his head, he was being kept awake by his roommate Nick who was furiously typing away at his laptop. "Nicholas what an earth are you doing? Some people, namely me, are trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Nick mumbled sheepishly turning his laptop screen so that the glare was not directed towards his sleeping (or at least trying to) roommate "I need to find the perfect song."

"At eleven o'clock at night?" Trent asked throwing off the duvet covers and staring at Nick as if he were mad.

"Jeff doesn't think I love him" Nick admitted rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"What! is he insane!?"

"Hey don't you dare say that about my boyfriend." Nick said quick to defend his 'Jeffykins'

"But how could he fail to see how you feel about him?" Trent asked suddenly alert as if forgetting that he was falling asleep only moments ago. "You are crazy about him and remind him of that every five minutes."

Nick shrugged "I don't know man, I thought that everything was fine between us, great even….but now this." I just don't know what to do." He sighed heavily looking downcast.

"Oh Nicholas" Trent said getting off his own bed to join Nick, "let me help you look and then maybe we can both get at least a few hours' sleep."

* * *

The next morning Blaine was already awake and tucking into a hearty breakfast before any of his friend's had even thought about leaving the land of nod. Blaine was just about to go and get himself another cup of coffee when he noticed that his phone was quietly buzzing in his pocket, intrigued as to who might be ringing him he picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Blaine honey, I'm sorry to call so early but I needed to speak to you in person." The disembodied voice of Mary Anderson said

"ummmm ok"

"No its not ok, I totally forgot that I had to go a stupid conference this weekend. It really is about business this time I promise."

Blaine hummed indicating that he was listening.

You know that I'd much rather spend the weekend with you don't you?"

The boy stopped walking in shock; did his mother really mean that? "Really? He managed to choke

"off course, I'll make it up to you as soon as I get back tomorrow, we'll go out for dinner. What about that restaurant in Lima?…Bread roll or something."

"Breadstix" Blaine corrected smiling at his mother's mistake

"Yeah that one. See you tomorrow sweetie. I love you."

Blaine nodded and hung up not daring to say those three little words back in case it was all a charade and his mother was about to betray him again as so many people had before.


	57. Always

The first thing that Jeff noticed the next morning was that he was not alone. Rubbing the sleep out of eyes with one hand as the other was currently being squashed by the boy asleep on top of it Jeff tried to work out where he was. The blond sighed with relief to find that he was in his own dorm room and the boy snoring into his ear was Wes. Memories of the previous night came flooding back as Jeff remembered coming back to his room after singing with Blaine and sobbing into his roommate's shoulder for what seemed like hours before he fell into a fitful sleep.

The second thing that Jeff noticed was a buzzing noise coming from his phone indicating that he had a new message. Jeff smiled despite himself as he reached over the sleeping mass that was Wes to retrieve his phone from the bedside table and saw that Nick's name had flashed up on the screen. His grin was soon wiped off his face though when Jeff remembered that he was upset with Nick in the first place. Debating whether or not to open the message Jeff finally relented:

**Dearest Jeff **

**Please could you meet me in the Warbler's hall today? If you can find it in your heart to forgive me I'll be waiting for you all day if that's what it takes. I love you so much N xxx **

Jeff smiled to see that there was a second message sent mere seconds after the first one

**And today is Saturday so I can wait there all day without missing any lessons :P I love you N xxx **

It was nearly half past ten before Jeff finally decided, after much urging from Wes, that he would indeed go to meet Nick.

* * *

Nick had hardly slept at all the previous night. Even after he and Trent had found the perfect song and his roommate had bid him goodnight...again Nick had had a restless night's sleep.

The brunette finally gave up trying to sleep at seven o'clock and after a quick shower he went to the Warblers' hall to run through the song a few times...or maybe ten. At nine o'clock he deemed it a reasonable hour to contact his boyfriend.

Nick hit the send button hesitantly as he wondered if his message sounded repentant enough. Nick sighed as he received no immediate answer and resigned himself to a long day of waiting and he hadn't even brought a book.

After an hour and half of waiting and playing and singing along to every song in his repertoire Nick was about to give up his vigil when he heard a faint knocking on the door. The brunette gulped as the doorknob turned and the door opened ever so slowly to reveal a red-eyed and puffy faced Jeff. The blond showed every sign of having had cried himself to sleep but in that moment Nick swore that he had never seen someone so beautiful.

"Jeff," Nick breathed "you came."

"I did" Jeff answered nearly as shocked by this as Nick.

"Will you come and sit down?" Nick asked shakily. Why was he so nervous? It was only Jeff that he was talking to; his best friend Jeff who knew more about him that the whole group of warblers combined. Yet perhaps he was so nervous because of the very reason that it was Jeff. The most important person in his life was willing to give Nick a second chance, he could not mess this up. He opened his mouth to speak again but was silenced by Jeff.

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for Jeffy? You have nothing to apologise for, I'm the insensitive prick here. Please don't think that any of this is your fault."

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest protectively "but if I wasn't so insecure about everything then none of this would happened."

Nick half smiled at how adorable his boyfriend was and simply replied "I love everything about you Jeffrey Arthur Sterling flaws, insecurities and all."

"Do you really mean that?" Jeff asked hopefully.

Nick's smile only grew wider as he brushed a stray hair out of Jeff's eyes and slowly caressing his face leant towards him and tenderly kissed the boy's lips "always"

"I love you too Nicholas Henry Duval" the blond giggled as Nick scrunched up his face in disgust at hearing his full name.

"Why did they have have to call me Henry though?" he asked

"I like it, it sounds regal, King like even...it's sexy." Jeff teased

"Shall I get myself six wives then and get so fat that I explode in my coffin?" Nick joked

Jeff pouted "please don't, I like your abs just the way they are."

"You only want me for my body." Nick said remembering what he had overheard from Jeff and Blaine's conversation the previous day.

"No of course not, I love everything about you. The fact that you are a hot piece of ass is just a bonus" Jeff grinned cheekily.

"Jeffy?" Nick asked nervously

"Yes King Henry?" Jeff replied laughing at his own joke.

"I...erm...I followed you yesterday after you stormed out and I heard you talking to Blaine."

Jeff went as a white as a sheet as he too remembered that conversation. In it Jeff had admitted his deep seated fears that Nick did not love him only lusted after his body. Nick didn't believe any of this to be true did he? Jeff panicked as Nick got up leaving him sitting on the leather sofa alone, he wanted to scream out that he hadn't really meant it, to promise that he would stop being so needy and dependant but Nick kept walking. In that moment Jeff feared that Nick was walking away forever.

* * *

**So about that season finale...**


	58. seranade

***Warning long A/N Please Read***

**Fanfic is doing a very bizzare thing at the moment where I have not been receiving reviews by email for the past few days but before I could investigate the emails started again. Most confusing. To all those who I haven't sent a PM back I'm sorry.**

**To answer Rettastarkidklainer's question about when Klaine will happen (and this might answer other peoples questions too) I'm trying to follow canon (as best as I can whilst dodging all the curveballs Glee keeps throwing at us…like the changing ages thing) so Kurt will appear part way through the first term of Blaine's second year and we are currently at the end of the first year. I hate to sound ambiguous but I don't want to give you a set number of chapters because it might change.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee….if I did Klaine would be together, engaged and happily on the way to the church to get married apart from Kurt is an atheist so they wouldn't get married in a church. Oh never mind.**

**I hear people singing! **

**Nick singing Bold**

**Jeff sining Italics**

* * *

This was it, Nick knew that by singing one song he wouldn't fix his relationship but he had to do something to show his devotion. He did not turn around to look at Jeff until he had reached the piano at the far side of the room but when he did he swore that he could feel his heart breaking into a million little pieces. Jeff was still sitting on the sofa but he now wore a pained expression and had curled up into a foetal position as if trying to defend himself from an oncoming blow.

"Jeff...honey are you ok?" Nick asked concerned.

"Just say it" The blond replied through gritted teeth

"Say what?" Nick asked flummoxed

"You're going to break up with me. I'm needy and clingy and..."

But Jeff never finished the list as at all at one Nick had pinned him onto his back and was kissing him for all he was worth. "Are you really so blind that you can't see how much I love you?" he asked when the boys eventually came for air "god you're so dramatic, it's exhausting."

"Sorry" Jeff mumbled

"No we are not going to have another conversation where you constantly apologise. Do you remember when I had a meltdown and you were there to pick up the pieces and put me back together?" Nick asked nuzzling his nose in Jeff's neck.

"Mmmm" the other boy hummed.

"You are amazing Jeff, you always know what to say to cheer people up. You're always making us laugh, you are an incredible dancer and yes you are maybe a tad on the dramatic side but that's what I love about you. You're my drama king."

Jeff sniffed and wiped a stray tear off his face "I love you"

"I know you do. I love you too baby and I wanted to sing a song to you if you'll let go of me."

"Please don't leave me." Jeff pleaded tightening his grip around his lover's waist.

"I will never leave you" Nick assured him deciding to sing acapella instead.

**Oh my love my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me**

Jeff smiled tearfully as he listened to Nick serenading him. He didn't know what he done to ever deserve someone as wonderful as the boy in front of him.  
**  
Lonely rivers flow to the sea to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh wait for me wait for me  
I'll be coming home wait for me**

Nick slipped his right hand into Jeff's left and entwined their fingers as he sang. He never thought it possible to love someone as much he loved the boy in his arms. However before he could sing the next refrain Jeff put a finger to his lips and finished the song himself.

_Oh my love my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

* * *

**Song used: Unchained Melody: The Righteous Brothers**


	59. Breadstix

Blaine was sitting in Breadstix twiddling his thumbs and waiting for his mother to arrive, if she was even going to come at all. The boy had already gone through two cokes and the patrons were starting to give him sympathetic looks, had he just been stood up by his own mother?

Just as this thought crossed his mind a windswept Mary Anderson came striding through the door. "Sorry I'm late the traffic was awful," Blaine arched his brow sceptically, the roads had been completely clear when he had driven over. "ok not really, I had to go home first and get changed, it's not every day that you have dinner with the best looking man in the whole of Breadstix" Mary continued kissing her son on the cheek much to his horror.

Blaine blushed deeply and rubbed at the offending cheek furiously, glad that none of his friends at Dalton had seen it. God this was so embarrassing.

"I've got some good news baby," Mary announced once they had ordered (spaghetti arrabiata for her and lasagne for Blaine) "I've been promoted."

"What does that mean?" Blaine asked sceptically afraid that this would mean that they had to move.

"It means," Mary paused to thank the waitress who had brought their food over "it means that we are going to financially ok."

Blaine only nodded twirling piece of melted cheese on his fork.

"It does mean that I will have to work longer hours and stay late but you are at Dalton all week anyway so you won't be alone."

Blaine choked on a particularly large piece of pasta as he remembered spending countless nights alone in their old house because his parents were working late.

"But I have asked not to work weekends so unless we are particularly busy or I have to go to a conference, I'm all yours."

For a few moments Blaine didn't say anything, he was still waiting for the catch.

"Isn't that wonderful?" Mary prompted getting concerned by her son's silence.

"Yes..." Blaine cleared his throat "yeah that's great news." he tried to smile earnestly but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"We're going to be just fine baby boy." Mary said reaching out to hold Blaine's hand but the boy pulled his hand away as soon as their fingers touched.

"Sorry, bathroom" Blaine mumbled as an excuse and leapt to his feet to go and find the toilet.

Mary sighed at the sight of her son walking away from her. They all leave her in the end; the man she had married had gone leaving a monster in his place, Cooper had left to fulfil his dreams in LA and now Blaine was walking away too.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom Blaine was panicking, he wasn't ready to just play happy families with a woman who had neglected him for years. Pulling out his phone Blaine called one of best friends.

David picked up the call on the second ring pausing the video game Thad and him had been playing as he soon as he saw the caller ID

"Blainers! How was dinner? Are you on your way back?"

"No I'm still there...well I'm in the bathroom." Blaine said the panic in his voice rising with every word he said.

"hey buddy it's ok, just take a few deep breaths for me," Thad looked over at David concern etched on his face but the darker skinned boy only waved his roommate away. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Blaine sniffed trying to blink back tears, god he was pathetic. "It's like she wants us to play happy families again but I can't...I just can't."

"I know that it's hard for you…for both of you but she's trying. Give her a chance, she may surprise you."

Blaine nodded trying to straighten out his face so that it didn't look like he had been crying. "You're right...I just don't want to be hurt again."

David smiled sadly at his friend's confession "I know mate. We won't let her."

"Thanks David, I should probably go know before she thinks I've fallen down the toilet or something. See you soon"

"See you soon" David replied before hanging up. As he settled back into his game with Thad David hoped that things would get better for Blaine.

'Blaine Anderson is no cissy' the boy in the bathroom kept reminding himself "Courage" he said aloud taking a deep breath and leaving the sanctuary of the bathroom to return to the main restaurant.

"I wondered where you had got to" Mary smiled when the boy sat back down at the table. "I've already paid if you want to finish eating and we can have some ice cream when we get home."

Blaine shook his head "No thank you, I have to head back to Dalton" he said playing with his lasagne that had long since gone stone cold.

"Please don't do this to me Blaine"

"Do what?" the boy asked choosing to act like he was clueless

"Blocking me out and making me the bad guy." Mary said "I'm sorry that I wasn't there this weekend but I had to go for work."

"You could have told me" Blaine countered folding his arms over his chest and pouting like a spoilt child.

"I should have done and I'm sorry, I just slipped my mind."

"I tend to do that a lot" Blaine mumbled frowning as he recalled the times where his mother had forgotten about him. He remembered all the afternoons he spent as a child waiting for hours for his mother to come and pick him up from school, the time when she had left him in the middle of a busy shopping mall when she had to run off to do an urgent errand for work and even the time when she had forgotten his birthday; in fact the only person who had remembered his eighth birthday had been his elder brother, Cooper.

"I don't know how many more times I can apologise Blaine. I'm trying to be a better mother for you I really am but I have no idea what I'm doing."

Blaine shrugged "I thought you would have gained some experience over the years what with two kids and all that."

"Blaine, please."

"No you listen, you have ignored me and not been there for years and then you just come waltzing back in my life and expect everything to be ok again. Well it isn't." He said his voice rising with every word he said causing some of the restaurant to look over at their table in alarm. "I'm going back to school I'll you next weekend…if you are there." He snapped leaving the restaurant and getting into his car before a two hour journey back to Westerville.

Mary watched as her son drove off and broke down in tears not even caring that she was sat in a packed restaurant. She feared that her relationship with her youngest son had been so frayed that s it could never be fixed again. At least he has some friends that will look after him she thought miserably as she too left the establishment.


	60. Courage

**Umm sorry it took so long to update and sorry that its short**

**Disclaimer I don't own Glee. All mistakes are my own **

* * *

Finals were nearly upon them and where the boys had once spent most of their free time in each other's rooms playing video games, they could now be found in the library studying.

"Wesley" Blaine whined one afternoon when it was just the two of them in the library and the younger boy was feeling particularly bored.

"Blainey" Wes replied in the same whiney tone the younger boy had used annoyed at having been disturbed as he was finally making some headway on his English revision. Blaine flinched at the sound of Wes slamming the heavy tome that he had been reading. "What..." Wes wanted to snap at his friend for disrupting him but he felt his annoyance slip away when he saw the wide eyed fear etched on his friend's face. "Oh drat, sorry Blaine I didn't mean to scare you" the Asian boy stuttered helplessly "ugh this is so frustrating, every time we think we're making progress with you…you, you…oh forget it" he said getting up and storming out of the library leaving the few students that were sat in there stunned at the sudden outburst whilst Blaine hugged his knees rocking to and fro mumbling the same word to himself over and over again. "Courage."

* * *

Jeff was looking rather dishevelled when he entered his dorm room after a heavy make-out session with Nick but he was jolted back to reality at the sight of his roommate lying head down on his bed groaning. "Should I come back later" he said nervously ready to make a hasty retreat

"Jeff is that you?" Wes asked raising his head off the pillow a few inches so that he could look around the room. "I've been such an idiot."

"More than usual?" the blond asked sitting on the edge of Wes' bed.

If he hadn't been so annoyed with himself Wes would have chastised his friend but he barely batted an eyelid and just turned over onto his back so that the two boys were facing.

"What's wrong Wessy?" Jeff asked concerned for his friend, he had only ever seen Wes act like this once and that had been when he thought he had failed his exams.

"Blaine hates me" the Asian boy admitted dropping his head in shame

"What makes you think that?" Jeff asked concerned, he had thought that Wes and Blaine were the best friends.

"I snapped at him," Wes sighed gazing at the pattern on the bedspread so that he wouldn't have to make eye contact "we were in the library and he kept disrupting me and…I kind of lost it." He admitted finally finding the 'courage' to look up at his roommate. "You should have seen the look on his face it was like he was scared of me or something." The Asian boy concluded sinking back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Yup you are an idiot." Jeff said hopping off the bed

"Thanks"

"No I meant you are an idiot for moping around in here. Stop being such a girl and go find him."

"Really Jeff, I'm the girl? That's rich coming from the guy who totally freaked out when he thought that his boyfriend thought someone else was cute."

"Shut up" Jeff blushed

"If I'm an idiot, I'm taking you down with me" Wes stated sticking out his tongue for good measure and finally left the room to find Blaine hoping that they could patch things up.


	61. Six Flags

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, these characters or this song I do however own all of my own mistakes **

**Wes singing bold**

* * *

Wes rapped on the door three times (his signature knock) nervously and stood back to wait for a reply.

"Go away Wes" Blaine's muffled voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Please let me in Blaine" Wes pleaded through the keyhole

"Leave me alone" the boy inside groaned

"Nope not until you talk to me" Wes stubbornly replied sitting down outside the door cross legged.

Blaine thought after a few minutes of silence that Wes had left his post but as soon as this thought occurred to him Wes began to sing:

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you **

**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move **

**Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand...**

Blaine snorted at the effort it took not to laugh and slowly opened the door "Get up." He said to his friend who was now leaning with his back against the wall.

"But I was in the middle of serenading you," Wes protested "did you not like the song?"

Blaine chuckled "it was lovely, but you can't just sing in the middle of the corridor."

"Of course I can, I'm a Warbler we do that all the time." Wes said smugly getting up and going into Blaine's room without an invitation.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and followed his friend into his room 'how is this guy older than me?' he asked himself smiling.

"Blaine I'm sorry that I yelled at you" Wes said as soon as Blaine had shut the door after himself. "I've been really stressed recently what with exams coming up and the new council members being announced next week."

"It's ok Wes," Blaine shrugged "I know you didn't mean it"

"No its not ok, you shouldn't have to feel scared all the time and oh god I'm such an idiot."

"Do you want a hug?" Blaine asked cautiously

"I'm sorry Blaine" Wes repeated over and over stepping into a (manly) embrace

"I know you are Wes but I don't know why you are so stressed, you are a shoe-in for the council you know that. After what's-his-face…"

"James"

"yeah him, after he quit last term there are only two Juniors left so you are guaranteed a spot and about your exams, you've been studying for them like a mad man since Christmas you have practically been a hermit."

"True" Wes nodded thinking of all the times the boys had invited him out to go bowling or the cinema and he had refused because he needed to study.

"You are going to ace them." Blaine said in a matter of fact way that gave Wes no room for a counter argument.

"Thanks Blaine" Wes sighed nervously shuffling his feet

"You need to relax mate, I don't care what you have planned tonight you are coming to the cinema with us and we are going to have fun."

Wes nodded "Sure" he shrugged, if he studied now before dinner surely he could allow himself one night off. The older boy hesitated before opening the door and looked back over his shoulder at Blaine who was flicking through a Vogue magazine on his bed. "Blaine?"

"Hmm" the gelled haired boy hummed in reply

"What did you want to ask me earlier? In the library I mean before I..."

"Bit my head off?" Blaine suggested flippantly

"Ummm..yeah" Wes mumbled "sorry"

"I was going to ask you about summer jobs, we could do with the extra cash and I'll do anything to get myself out of the house."

"Are things still weird between you two?" Wes asked meaning Blaine and his mother. Sitting down on the floor he resigned himself to the fact that he probably wasn't going to get any studying done that day.

The younger boy shrugged "it's a bit awkward but I can see that she's making an effort. She's gotten into the habit of calling me every night to make sure that I'm ok. It's infuriating. Like I went from having pretty much no parental guidance to being literally smothered in it."

"Aww Blainey that's just what mothers do. Mine rings me constantly to make sure that I have clean underwear. I'm glad that she's there for you now though, you deserve a family."

Blaine smiled "thanks Wes"

"Now about that job, I have the perfect idea. My cousin works at Six Flags and they are always looking for performers. The hours are flexible and they pay really well."

Blaine chewed his bottom lip as if deep in thought "it's a theme park..."

"Sure it's embarrassing if anyone you know sees you but I've been doing it for three years now and it's great fun. Please join us Blaine please, it'll be the best summer ever."

"I guess I could give it a try." The younger boy relented

"Awesome!" Wes cried punching the air, I'll go ring my cousin and he'll send us an application form." He said before leaving the room.

'what have you got yourself into now' Blaine sighed pulling the latest edition of Vogue back onto his lap and settling down to read for an hour before dinner.

* * *

**Song used: The Man That Won't Be Moved - The Script**


	62. The New Council

**Disclaimer: still don't own Glee ( I must be doing something wrong...) All mistakes (let's hope they are few, well I didn't spot any anyway) are my own  
**

* * *

Peter banged the gavel against the sound block signalling the start of the very last Warbler's meeting of the year and an instant hush filled the room as the blazer clad boys turned their attention to the three seniors sat at the head table. "I call the final Warbler's meeting of 2009/2010 to order. We have had the great honour of leading the Warblers this year and although we didn't get to regionals I think we can all be proud of our achievements." The head Warbler smiled and led the room in a round of applause.

"Now I know you're all anxious to hear who next year's council members will be. If I could a drum roll please," the senior smiled as his fellow council member tapped the table in a rhythm akin to a drum roll. "It won't come as a surprise to any of you that the head of the council next year will be Wes Montgomery."

The entire room of boys cheered but none louder than David, Blaine, Nick ,Jeff, Trent and Thad as the blushing Asian stood up (with a little persuasion from David) and shook hands with the council and Peter handed Wes the gavel. "I have great faith in your leadership skills Warbler Wes, don't let me down."

"I'll try" Wes gulped overcome with emotions.

"Congrats buddy" Jeff said patting his friend on the back when he finally returned to where he had been sitting previously gripping the gavel tightly.

"I shouldn't have given the gavel away so soon" Peter muttered as he struggled to get the Warblers to settle down. "Gentlemen, gentlemen please stop talking we have not disbanded this meeting yet." Silence fell across the room as Wes once again got up from where he was sat and went over to the council table to bang the gavel, the newly appointed leader smirked at Peter as he succeeded in doing what the elder boy had failed to do.

"Thank you Warbler Wes," Peter said bowing his head humbly "as I am sure you are all aware after James left earlier this year to focus on his studies we only have two junior members in our midst. However Warbler Howard has expressed a desire not to be on the council so for the first time in Warbler history we are extending council positions to sophomores." He paused for dramatic effect and waited for his words to sink in. When Peter noticed excited whispers from around the room he decided to put them all out of their miseries and reveal the rest of the council members. After some deliberations we have decided to invite Thad Harwood and David Thompson to join Warbler Wes on the council."

Blaine, Nick and Trent beamed as they joined in the applause that followed this announcement while Jeff and Wes patted their friends on the back and pushed them towards the front of the room.

* * *

The end of the school year came around far too quickly and soon the boys could be found hugging each other and promising to meet up as much as possible.

"Guys be careful, you don't want to strangle him." Wes said trying to be serious but he found it hard to keep a straight face at the sight of Jeff, Nick, Thad and David all trying to hug Blaine at the same time.

Trent shook his head and tutted "Children I must desist, it's not as if you are never going to see our dear Blaine ever again."

Nick smirked at his roommate and reluctantly slackened his grip around Blaine's neck "Aww is Trenty-poos getting jealous." he cooed sloppily kissing the other boy on the cheek. "We'll miss you too."

"I hate you" Trent mumbled furiously wiping his cheek with a handkerchief.

"You love me"

"I'm asking for another roommate next year." Trent huffed crossing his arms in front of him.

"You wouldn't dare, you'd miss me too much"

Trent cocked his head as if pondering what life would be like without Nick "I think that I would manage."

"Don't be mean to my boyfriend" Jeff pouted coming to Nick's defence "I'll bet that he's the best roommate you've ever had."

"He's the only roommate I've ever had." Trent countered

"Awww Nicky come here" Jeff said opening his arms for Nick to step into as the brunette pretended to be hurt by Trent's words "don't listen to him."

Trent chuckled "Nicholas you know I was only joking, you are the best roommate anyone could ever have" he said joining in with the group hug that David, Wes, Thad and Blaine had also latched on to.

"See you next year Dalton" they chorused as they took one last look at the magnificent building behind them before going their separate ways…..for now.

* * *

**I am jealous of a cat. His name is Brian**


	63. The Lima Bean

The phrase 'he was having the time of his life' was starting to get old but Blaine didn't know how else to describe how he felt. Between balancing four performances a week at six flags; one of which was solo, two he shared with Wes and one Ensemble piece, Blaine still found plenty of time to hang out with his friends.

One sunny afternoon in July Blaine could be found in Nick's garden lying with his arms crossed behind his head watching the clouds pass by. He glanced towards the house at the sound of the French patio doors being opened and smiled.

"Jeff and I made some lemonade" Nick announced carrying a tray of glasses whilst his boyfriend hurried after him.

"You forgot the straws," Jeff scolded Nick placing a pink straw in each glass before passing one to Blaine.

"Sorry"

"That's ok Nicky you're forgiven as long as you give me a kiss"

Blaine rolled his eyes as Nick complied and kissed Jeff "what time are the others getting here?" He asked interrupting the boys before things got anymore heated however Blaine was just ignored as Jeff wrapped his arm around the back of Nick's neck to deepen the kiss forgetting that he was carrying a tray of drinks. Lemonade would have sloshed everywhere if it had not been for Blaine's quick reflexes, the curly haired boy, who had forgone the gel that day, caught the tray just as it slid out of Nick's hands saving the grass being coated in a sticky lemony liquid. "Guys, really!?"

"Sorry" Nick and Jeff mumbled sheepishly just as Wes and David came walking into the garden.

"hey guys, what did we miss?

"Nothing," Blaine said innocently "shall we go?"

* * *

Blaine's discovery of the Lima Bean was purely accidental as he was walking back to Wes' car after the boys had been to the cinema when the heavens opened and the boys ran into the nearest building to seek some shelter.

"I think Blaine may have found his new home." Wes joked as Blaine looked around the café in awe.

"Can I live here?" The boy asked not having heard Wes' comment.

"Of course you can Blainey, you can do whatever you want. Now lets go get some coffee." David said leading his friend to the counter away from the boys who were still stood in the entrance holding onto each other for support as they laughed hysterically.

"What was so funny?" Blaine asked once the boys were sitting in the far corner of the café nursing the cups of coffee he and David had bought.

"Nothing," Wes said trying to sound innocent "we're just happy that you're feeling at home" he managed to choke out before breaking down into another round of hysterics.

Nick snorted and patted his boyfriend, who had swallowed his coffee down the wrong way, on the back. "Maybe you should think about making some home improvements though, these chairs aren't very comfortable."

"Are you making fun of me?" Blaine asked defensively as the three jokers tried to contain their laughter.

"I'm sorry Blaine" Wes gasped through tears "we were just joking."

Blaine just grunted in return, he didn't understand why his 'friends' were doing something like this to him, why would the people that he thought he could trust make fun of him?

David quickly picked up on the hurt expression in Blaine's eyes "hey Blaine," he said wrapping an arm protectively around the other boy's shoulders "they didn't mean anything by it, right guys?" the other boys quickly nodded

"please don't take their idiotic jokes personally." He said scowling at Wes as if this misunderstanding had been all his fault.

Wes bowed his head in shame 'I'm sorry, we didn't mean to hurt you" he said instantly sobering up from the bout of giggles.

Blaine twisted his hands around his coffee cup for a few moments before he dared to look up "I know you didn't mean to...but you did." He said suddenly getting up.

"No wait Blaine," Wes called out running into the car park after his friend "where are you going to go?" He asked the curly haired haired boy who after realising that his car was not in the car park had sunk on to the park bench outside the coffee shop.

Blaine shrugged "I don't know, I could ring my mum I guess. I just can't stay in there."

"Why not? Wes asked siting down next to Blaine despite the pouring rain.

"You know why" Blaine said evasively

"No I don't, would you care to enlighten me?"

Blaine scoffed but didn't say anything

"If you want to leave I can drive you home," Wes offered "I'm really sorry we laughed at you, we didn't mean it."

"I know, you've already said that." Blaine shrugged coldly "are we going then?"

The ride back to Blaine's house was tense to say the least and the boy barely waved when Wes pulled up outside Blaine's house. "I'll pick you up on Tuesday for rehearsal!" Wes called at Blaine's retreating form before he screamed in frustration. Why did everything always have to go wrong where Blaine was concerned.

* * *

**yay angst...**

**I got twitter so that I could follow/stalk the Warblers/Starkid**

**then I got Instagram ****so that I could follow/stalk the Warblers/Starkid**

**Now I have Vine ****so that I can follow/stalk the Warblers/Starkid**

******and their spouses...and R5... **


	64. Alice

**If I could just take the oppurtunity to reply to a guest review here:**

**Sorry, I did say eventual Klaine. This story will be following canon and we haven't quite started season 2 yet so I apologise for the Klaine drought but there will be Klaine. Maybe putting 'eventual Klaine' in the description was a bit misleading as we are like 63 chapters (64 if you count this one) in and Kurt has only actually appeared once in the whole story but I wanted to give a bit of an insight into where the story is going. I've read a few stories where the pairing wasn't clear and I was a bit like 'woah there' when the story had a pairing that I wasn't expecting (not that I have anything against other pairings, you can go ship whoever you like if you ask me but a heads up would be nice) so I hope you can see my reasoning for putting it in the description, I don't intend to mislead anyone, sorry if I have.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

"Blaine!" Mary Anderson called her sons name up the stairs on the Tuesday morning after the Lima Bean fiasco "Your friend is here." She had been sure that Blaine had heard her the first time but after a few a minutes of silence she wasn't so sure. Mary was just about to shout for her son to come down a second time but Wes silenced her and volunteered to go get him instead.

Meanwhile in his room Blaine was berating himself for being such an idiot, he had known as soon as he had got up from the table at the Lima Bean a few days previously that he was making a mistake butonce he had made the decision to walk away Blaine knew that he had to go through with it. Once outside Blaine had collapsed onto a nearby park bench not caring about the torrential downpour around him, maybe his father had been right when he had called Blaine a cissy, he was definatley acting like one. Blaine had known that his friend's had only been having a laugh but he had gone and taken things too seriously. When Blaine saw that Wes had followed him outside he had instantly panicked; he felt so embarrassed.

Wes knocked on Blaine's closed door tentatively; the boys and he had tried to contact Blaine ever since he had walked out the Lima Bean but the boy had been refusing to answer their calls or reply to the many messages that they had been leaving. Wes and David had both gone to Blaine's solo performance that Sunday but the boy had expertly managed to avoid them.

"I'm not feeling well, I can't go"

"Don't be silly Blainers, we need to go otherwise we'll be late for rehearsal." Wes said to the door "let me in"

"No…no.. you can't" Blaine stuttered "I'm not wearing any clothes"

"Is that an invitation?" Wes joked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively but his charade was not appreciated as the door remained firmly shut "Blaine open the door, we have apologised for making fun of you fifty billion times already what more do you want from us?"

Blaine relented and opened the door slowly "that's not why I'm ignoring you...I actually thought that the things you said at the Lima Bean were funny too."

"Then why are you giving us the cold shoulder?" Wes asked concerned but also glad to see that Blaine was in fact fully clothed.

Blaine shrugged turning away from Wes as he mumbled "barras"

"Sorry what did you say? I didn't quite get that"

"I said I was embarrassed. I was acting overly sensitive and I was ashamed of it"

"Oh Blaine, come here you idiot" Wes said hugging his new best friend "we were scared that we had done something wrong and you were upset with us."

"Sorry" Blaine mumbled into Wes' shoulder.

"Don't apologise you did nothing wrong." The taller boy soothed releasing the embrace "just maybe give us a heads up before you throw another diva tantrum okay?" he joked

"I hate you" Blaine pouted

"I hate you too" Wes guffawed " now let's go to dance rehearsal before you throw another hissy fit" he said leaving the room.

Blaine stuck his tongue out at the retreating Asian before he followed sighing; today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Wes was standing in line doing his warming up stretches when he saw her. He stopped what he was doing and stared at the beautiful girl standing a few rows in front of him "Ow" he complained as Blaine, who was following the instructors warming up programme hit him in the stomach. "What was that for?" he whined rubbing the sore area

"Sorry but maybe if you were paying attention and not staring off into the distance I wouldn't have hit you."

Wes pouted "you would have stared too if you had seen her."

"Seen who?" Blaine panted already having returned to the regime

"The girl, Blaine you need to find out who she is for me."

Blaine paused to think "why do I have to talk to her, surely if you want to know her name you should be the one doing the asking."

"I can't talk to her" Wes who was now balancing on his tip toes to get a better look at the girl said outraged " what if she laughs at me or says no when I ask her out. Blaine I can't just go and talk to a girl, I'm not suicidal."

"Oh man up"

"Please Blainers" Wes begged "I'll buy you red vines"

"Fine" Blaine sighed "I'll go." He said making his way to the water cooler careful to pass the girl on the way.

* * *

"Her name is Alice, she's 16, goes to Crawford, she's single and yes she's interested." Blaine stated when he returned to his station and passed Wes a bottle of water

"How did you get all of that information out of her?" Wes asked gobsmacked "you only talked for less than two minutes."

"Well unlike you, I do not stutter and blubber like an idiot in front of girls" Blaine smiled sipping his water and finishing his stretches before the rehearsal started.

"Touché" Wes smiled before he too also turned his attention towards the dance rehearsal.

* * *

Blaine hung back at the end of the practice watching Wes and Alice exchange numbers and talk about everything from school, books, sci-fi and comics. The small brunette girl seemed to be enamoured with his friend and Blaine was not surprised in the least when Wes announced that he was taking her out for dinner that week when the two boys finally left the theme park.

* * *

**Sounds like Wesley has got himself a girlfriend...**


	65. Love song for no one

**Well this chapter took longer than expected to put up sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters mentioned (apart from Alice) or this song...yes you heard that right there is a song**

**Italics - Blaine Singing**

**Bold- other singing *insert evil laugh here*  
**

* * *

The new school year brought about many changes for our favourite Warblers none more so than for Wesley Montgomery. Wes would now be entering his final year at Dalton Academy meaning that the senior would be leaving the sanctuary that the school had provided for him at the end of year and like many final year students before him, he wanted his senior year to be 'magical'.

Wes was helping his girlfriend Alice move her things into her new dorm at Crawford although there was not much unpacking being done as the new couple took any opportunity to press against each other and to steal a kiss. Jeff often teased that the couple couldn't keep their hands off each other because they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship but Wes argued back that this had never stopped him and Nick.

"Thanks for helping me Wes" Alice smiled as Wes carried in the last box from the car. "If you want to leave it over there on the desk I'll be alright to finish."

"Are you sure?" Wes asked "It's pretty heavy."

Alice giggled and pecked the Asian on the cheek "that's why I got you to carry it in for me dummy. I'll be fine" she said rifling through the contents of the box "I don't want you to miss dinner, now shoo before I get told off for keeping you from your friends."

"They would never do that," Wes said wrapping his arms around Alice's waist from behind "they can see how happy you make me."

"The feelings mutual" Alice gasped as Wes breathed hot air on the sensitive patch of skin behind her earlobe before peppering her neck with kisses. "Wes you are going to be late if you don't go now." She said trying to chide him but she was enjoying herself to much.

"Don't care" Wes mumbled

Alice gasped in mock horror "Wesley Montgomery not caring about being punctual. Who are you and what have done with my boyfriend?"

The boy laughed "shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Dalton Thad was just finishing his own unpacking before going down to join the rest of the Warblers at dinner when he saw Nick and Jeff running past his room. "Hey, no running in the corridors!" Thad yelled after them already getting used to his new position of power. Thad had been appointed a council member along with Wes and David and he hoped to make a long lasting impression as one of the first juniors to be on the council since the Dalton Academy Warblers began.

He was lost in thoughts of grandeur as he put the last pair of socks in his drawer and made his way to the refectory but was soon jolted back to reality by the sombre expression on Blaine's face who was looking longingly over at Nick and Jeff who were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes their soup bowls long forgotten.

"You aren't still pining after him are you?" Thad asked taking a seat opposite Blaine

"wha…oh no, no...I got over that a long time ago." Blaine stuttered shaking his head furiously.

"So what's eating you Gilbert Grape?"

"It's nothing" Blaine tried to deflect

"It's obviously something" Thad probed

"It's stupid" Blaine shrugged turning his attention back to his dinner.

"I'm sure it isn't" Thad smiled in a way that he hoped was reassuring yet Blaine only shrugged letting Thad know to drop the subject. "Well if you want to talk about it you can always come to me, I'm a good listener."

Blaine let out a watery smile "Thanks Thad" he said before leaving the dining hall, his dinner left untouched. However instead of going straight back to his dorm room to wait for his friends to get back from their respective dates or in Niff's case refraining from gazing lovingly at each other long enough to eat, Blaine found himself heading towards the Warbler Hall (briefly stopping to pick up his guitar on the way)

Thad was unable to focus on the plate of food in front of him or indeed the jokes that Flint was making he was worried about Blaine. It didn't take a genius to work out that Blaine was upset and Thad would be dammed if he couldn't work out why. Thad made his excuses and left the now crowded dining room and went to look for his crush. When he received no reply from knocking on Blaine's dorm room door Thad concluded that Blaine must be in the Warbler hall, as many Warblers had found before him, it was sometimes easier to let out your emotions by singing about them.

Thad's logic was rewarded as he heard the faint sounds of a guitar being strum on arrival outside the hall Thad was able to slip into the room unnoticed where he found Blaine sat slumped over his guitar, his back turned towards the door.

_Staying home alone on a Friday_

_Flat on the floor looking back_

_On old love_

_Or lack thereof_

_After all the crushes are faded_

_And all my wishful thinking was wrong_

_I'm jaded_

_I hate it_

Thad listened as Blaine strummed the guitar and poured his heart and soul into the emotional song. How he wished that he could be the one to fill the hole in Blaine's heart but he had promised David that he would wait until Blaine was emotionally ready for a relationship. He only hoped that that time would be sooner rather than later.

_I'm tired of being alone_

_So hurry up and get here_

_So tired of being alone_

_So hurry up and get here_

_Get here_

Blaine wasn't desperate he was just lonely. Nick and Jeff had each other David and Wes both had girlfriends now and even Trent had recently been on a string of dates. Everyone it seemed had someone to love apart from him. He was alone.

_Searching all my days just to find you_

_I'm not sure who I'm looking for_

_I'll know it_

_When I see you_

_Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom_

_Staying up all night just to write_

_A love song for no one_

The old ghosts of Jesse and his father haunted Blaine's mind taunting him, saying things like 'no wonder you're alone you are disgusting' He tried to block out these voices but his demons were always there lurking beneath the surface.

_I'm tired of being alone_

_So hurry up and get here_

_So tired of being alone_

_So hurry up and get here_

_I could have met you in a sandbox_

_I could have passed you on the sidewalk_

_Could I have missed my chance_

_And watched you walk away?_

_Oh no way_

Blaine smiled at the thought that he might have already met 'the one' and just hadn't realised it maybe he even went to Dalton.

On the far side of the room Thad hoped that the words that Blaine was singing were true, He wanted to scream at the oblivious boy that he was right here but he didn't, he remained silent.

_I could have met you in a sandbox_

_I could have passed you on the sidewalk_

_Could I have missed my chance_

_And watched you walk away?_

Over in Lima a boy the same age as Blaine with elfin features and porcelain skin was singing the same song in front of his mirror. The boy was standing in his room with his shirt off examining the many bruises that marked his arms, shoulders and back.

**I'm tired of being alone**

**So hurry up and get here**

**I'm so tired of being alone**

**So hurry up and get here oh yeah**

The boy liberally rubbed cream on his bruises occasionally wincing from the pain but never ceasing from singing. He was tired of the judgemental looks, locker slams, dumpster tosses and most of all the slushies, was it too much to ask for to be loved?

**I'm tired of being alone**

**So hurry up and get here**

**I'm so tired of being alone**

**So hurry up and get here**

**You'll be so good**

**You'll be so good for me**

The boy's name was Kurt Hummel

* * *

**Song used: Love song for no one- John Mayer**


	66. The Soloist

**In response to the lovely reviews from CallmeD and DanyinWonderland who I can't PM directly- Yay Kurtie! **

**Sorry again for my updating rate getting irratic, my blog got in the way :(**

**Anyway I'll go back to being bitter about not being able to go and meet Chris Colfer in 3 days and let you read. I hope you like it even though this chapter is a bit of a filler  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Although my spell checker and I are very well acquainted I can't guarantee that there are no mistakes.**

* * *

"Gentlemen, welcome to the first meeting of the Warblers" Wes said beaming at his fellow choir members. Wes was sitting in the Warbler hall just like he had so times before yet the difference was that whereas before he had always sat in front of the council table this time he was behind it. "The first order of business is to choose who will be our solo performer. Auditions for the lead will take place on Wednesday so anyone who is interested in applying, see David at the end of the meeting or tomorrow at the latest if you want some time to consider."

Blaine was vaguely aware that Wes was still talking but his head was filled with visions of what it would be like if he were chosen as the lead. The sophomore was oblivious of the meeting being dispersed until two figures were sitting on either side of him and waved their hands in front of his face.

"Wakey wakey"

"Earth to Blaine"

"Whaaat?" Blaine slurred surprised to find both Nick and Jeff sitting either side of him.

"You nodded off" Nick started to say but the rest of the sentence was instantly continued by Jeff

"Not that we blame you, Wes is a total bore, it's like someone took the gavel and stuck up his…"

"Jeff!" Nick hissed cutting off his boyfriend

The blond stuck out his tongue childishly "it's true though, I thought he was a stickler for rules before but the moment you give the guy an ounce of authority he becomes a complete and utter bore."

"He's not that bad" Blaine said trying to stick up for the Asian boy.

"Really? He gave me an hour long lecture this morning for wearing odd socks. Seriously, no one is even going to see my socks.

The other two boys snorted

"You might laugh but it wasn't funny at the time, I couldn't find a matching pair and he had me look through my whole wardrobe."

"Poor Jeffy, I still love you even with odd socks" Nick crooned whereas Blaine made retching noises.

* * *

A short while later found Blaine and Jeff in Nick and Trent's dorm room playing video games, they had invited Thad, David and Wes to join them but the others had declined due to a council meeting.

"Are you going to audition for the solo position?" Trent asked the room as a whole. His confidence had come on leaps and bounds since starting at Dalton and he had even been thinking about signing up himself.

"I think so" Jeff answered whilst Nick nodded

"Probably"

Blaine however looked confused "won't it look a bit suspicious if they vote in one of their friends?" he asked

"I forgot that you came here mid-term last year and missed most of the solos being appointed." Nick said shaking his head as he came to sit on the bed next to plain, moving from his previous spot on top of…I mean next to Jeff.

"And then the whole Jesse thing happened so he missed to voting for the Crawford concert as well." Jeff added

"The Warblers do everything really democratically as I'm sure you have noticed and take the voting system very seriously" Nick explained "when we choose our soloists each auditionee performs and then is asked to leave the room whilst the rest of the boys…"

"That is all of those who have not performed" Jeff clarified

"Yes, anyway they all vote on who they think was best."

"So it's not the council's decision then?" Blaine asked perplexed.

"Yes and no, every Warbler gets three votes each and then a tally is taken and the boys with the most votes get a call back. However the council has the power to overrule the decision if they strongly disagree."

"Although I believe that this has only happened once in the last fifty years." Trent informed the others "The boy in question was utterly tone deaf and it transpired that he had bribed a large proportion of the other Warblers into voting for him."

"So these call backs, what happens there?" Blaine asked furrowing his brow.

"Very much the same as the first round "Nick shrugged

"But this time everyone only gets the one vote" Jeff said interrupting again.

"But what is there's a tie?"

"They sing again"

"Or there's a duet, it depends on the competition."

"So Wes won't get penalised for giving me the lead" Blaine smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey who says you'll get it?" Jeff laughed lightly swatting the curly haired boy on the arm "I might get the title of male lead this year.

"You'll be my male lead every year." Nick joked flirtatiously to which Jeff blushed whilst Blaine and Trent rolled their eyes.

"I guess I could at least try" Blaine thought aloud

"And we'll be behind you every step of the way."


	67. The Competition

Well done old boy,we all knew you could do it." Trent said beaming whilst patting Blaine on the back.

The seven Warblers were sat in Blaine's dorm after the announcement of who the lead soloist should be. Blaine had won by a landslide victory as nearly every single warbler had voted for him.

"Thanks guys, I'm honestly still in shock I thought Nick or Trent was bound to win."

Hey what about me?" Jeff protested "I was better than both of them put together. No offence" he added pecking his boyfriend's cheek.

"None taken." Nick smiled into the kiss, turning his head so instead of kissing his cheek Jeff was met by a pair of lips instead.

"Oh No!" David suddenly screamed causing Jeff and Nick to spring apart as David struggled to clamber off the bed "he's going to make us do all top 40 songs."

"I hadn't actually thought of that but maybe it is time to inject some Katy Perry in this joint" Blaine laughed

"No oh please god no" Wes moaned face palming

"You just wait" the new soloist grinned evilly.

* * *

Despite the school year having only been in session for a few weeks the Warblers were already hard at work preparing for Sectionals. One afternoon found all of the Warblers minus Wes, who had to go and take an urgent call , in the hall practising their harmonies for Soul Sister when the doors were suddenly flung open to reveal a harassed looking Wes.

"I have just been speaking with the Show Choir Board and they have decided to reshuffle the competition this year due to last years cheating scandal and have put us in a different sectional competition this year..."

"So we won't be up against Vocal Adrenaline?" Jeff asked

"No we won't"

"That's a good thing right?"

"Well yes but..."

"So why do you look like someone's stolen your gavel?" Blaine laughed, he and the boys had a running joke that Wes was getting overly attached to the wooden mallet.

Wes had to fight the urge not to stick his tongue out but he reminded himself that he was still in a Warblers meeting and could not act so childish in front of his peers. "If you would let me finish my sentence. Instead of competing in November like we thought, we are now scheduled for the Western Ohio sectionals at the end of October."

"Do you know who we are up against." Nick asked

"The Hipsters and New Directions"

"Wasn't that the choir where a girl went into labour?" John (the beat boxer) asked

"What, a girl actually had a baby on a stage?" Flint asked

"No you idiot," Thad scolded his friend "she had it in a hospital but her waters broke at the competition."

"Are they any good?" Another Warbler enquired

"They're alright but nothing that we can't beat." Jeff smiled cheekily

"Ok gentlemen that's enough chatter, lets back to work." David ordered causing the others to groan and complain that their voices were tired.


	68. The endearing spy

**Sorry I'm a bit of a busy bee at the moment and this took far too long to update :( Apologies for any mistakes**.

* * *

Blaine was running late 'Wes is going to kill me' he thought as he rushed through the Dalton corridors. Blaine's maths teacher had asked him to hang back after class to congratulate him on his near perfect mark on that week's test. 'What is with people choosing really inappropriate times to talk to you?' He thought annoyed when he was finally able to leave the classroom.

The sophomore was so busy humming the opening refrains to Teenage Dream on his way down the spiral staircase that he nearly missed the sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket. 'It was probably one of the Warblers asking him where he was anyway' he thought shrugging and ignoring his phone. Blaine was nearly at the bottom of the stairs when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned round slowly expecting it to be another yet another boy from Dalton wishing him luck for the performance but was stopped short by the beautiful boy in front if him.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Wes asked concerned about his friend but more importantly lead singer.

"Blaine and I just had a class together and he got asked to stay behind" Trent supplied helpfully from where he was standing in formation whilst Wes paced the room in front.

"Yes but that was ages ago, I would have thought that he would be here by now." Nick piped up just as Jeff came rushing through the door.

"There's a spy in the school" Jeff panted bursting into the room.

"What! That's preposterous. How did even get past security?" A warbler at the back of the formation asked.

"I don't know but Blaine's talking to him now."

"Does he know that this guy is a spy?" Nick asked

"I think so, I mean he isn't wearing a uniform and everyone knows that new students get their uniforms when they enrol."

"True but this Blaine we are talking about, Mr. Oblivious" Thad said rolling his eyes just as Blaine and the 'new kid' came into the room.

"Wow, I stick out like a sore thumb." The 'new kid' said

Wes noticed how Blaine smiled and straightened the boys lapel, he didn't hear what Blaine's reply was but he saw the other boy's face light up as the Daltonite took a few paces back to get into formation.

Thad also saw the other boy smile as Blaine's hand grazed his chest and sighed, the spy was clearly smitten with the lead singer and who was he to blame him. Blaine was a Teenage Dream.

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop smiling the whole drive back to Lima. After he had stumbled into Blaine on the staircase Kurt had been fortunate enough to witness the Warblers perform first hand and boy were the New Directions in trouble.

He had wanted to watch and assess the group as a whole, scoping out their strengths and weaknesses, yet he hadn't been able to take his eyes off the lead singer. Even now, halfway through his journey home Kurt could not stop thinking about the dapper young man with the caramel eyes.

After the Warblers performance Kurt had found himself surrounded by an Asian and an African American boy who had demanded to know who he was and where he had come from. They would have probed him further if it had not been for Blaine, the soloist had stepped between the two boys who Kurt could only assume were his friends and suggest that they discussed the matter more privately. Kurt, who had been feeling quite flustered from all the questioning had smiled gratefully before excusing himself and leaving before he could embarrass himself further.

Even if his spying attempt had gone horribly wrong at least he would be seeing Blaine again.


	69. The Tale of Two Davids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**warnings: Gay Slurs and please read the end A/N **

* * *

David drummed on his own dorm room door and waited, he and Thad would never lock the door unless they were both out and he knew that his roommate had gone back there instead of interrogating Blaine hours ago. So why was the door locked?

The two boys had come to the arrangement that if either of them had someone over and/or...were up to something... they would hang their tie on the doorknob. However the tell tale garment was not on the door that afternoon to tell David that Thad was 'busy' so he deemed it safe to let himself in.

As soon as the dark skinned boy inserted his key in the lock and opened the door he heard stifled sniffles coming from Thad's side of the room. David chuckled despite himself at the sight of Thad sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed with his blanket over his head like a poorly assembled blanket fort.

Shaking his head slightly at this childish behaviour David crossed the room and pretended to knock on the 'fort' "knock knock" he said trying to keep a straight face.

"Go away" the voice from within growled.

"Fine if that's what you want, I'll go and get Blaine to come and talk to you instead."

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

Thad reluctantly lifted the left side of his duvet so that David could climb in, which he did giggling "gosh I hope no one comes in and sees us like this. There's already enough gay rumours flying around about me. They'd have a field day if this got out."

"why do you think I kept the door locked." Thad deadpanned whilst trying to avert his eyes so that David wouldn't see that he had been crying.

"as much as I'm enjoying channelling my inner five year old, why were you hiding under your blanket?" David asked but Thad merely shrugged. "it wouldn't have anything to do with our spy would it? He probed.

"Damn you for being so insightful."

"Language Thaddeus" David warned as the other boy stuck out his tongue.

"can't you just let me sulk in peace mister know-it-all and go and find someone who actually cares." he asked scowling.

"I could...but you do care Thaddy. If you didn't you wouldn't have batted an eyelid at how the spy was obviously smitten with Blainers. You wouldn't care that 'the oblivious one' was flirting with our spy during the whole of Teenage Dream. If you didn't care you would not be sitting in a locked room with a blanket over your head."

"Fine, fine I care. Can you go now?" Thad asked miserably.

"Okay if that's what you want," David said "but before I leave think on this 'more men die of jealousy than of cancer.'"

"who said that?"

"Joseph P Kennedy" David replied trying to extract himself from the blanket but instead getting his foot caught in the sheets and toppling out of the bed much to Thad's amusement.

"I..doubt...that...its...true" the brunette gasped through his hysterical laughter.

David grinned and laughed the embarrassing indecent away. "probably not but you my friend have a serious case of the green eyed monster.

* * *

David Karofsky was confused, something was wrong and he was sure that it had everything to do with the Hummel kid. The bully was sitting in his room after a long day at school and an even more gruelling football practice playing darts and thinking.

He was sure that Hummel would gasp in disbelief at the thought of Karofsky actually thinking, 'Neanderthals didn't think.' but why should the athlete even care what that pansy thought anyway, it wasn't like they were even friends.

Far from it, Dave had tormented the smaller boy for as long as he remembered, all of the football team had. They had all believed that Hummel deserved everything that got. Why? Because Hummel was a fag.

Yet recently Dave did not feel the same satisfaction that he associated with slamming lady-face against the rows of lockers. Instead of amusement Dave found that he was filled with remorse. Throwing brightly coloured slushies at the glee clubber had once felt like sport to the bully but now he had to restrain himself from rushing to help the boy clear himself up. What was wrong with him? He didn't even like Hummel...didn't he?

Dave had always believed that fagginess was wrong. Being gay was unnatural and perverted but lately...lately what? Had he undergone a total nervous breakdown? Of course he still believed that. Yet however hard he tried Dave could not find it in himself to be totally disgusted at the thought of two men or even two women being intimate together.

Last week he had gone to the mall to help Azimio find a birthday present for his girlfriend when he had seen them. A group of boys, whom he had no doubt were prep school boys had passed them in the food court and two of them were holding hands and staring at each other lovingly. Azimio had of course made lewd comments and even ruder gestures at the couple but Dave just sat there watching the two boys exchanging glances and whispering affectionately. Later when the boys passed, he had told his fellow athlete that he was unable to say anything because he was so disgusted by the faggy display but he hadn't been disgusted, he was curious.

To tell the truth, the couple that the two Titans had seen in the mall had been the first gay couple that Karofsky had actually ever seen up close. He had seen how the two boys had interacted, no different than any other couple and he had felt a pang of jealousy but for what he did not know. Why would he ever feel jealous of a pair of fairies?

* * *

**Bonus points for anyone who can guess who the gay couple at the mall was.**

**Apologies once again for the late updating. partly because of this and partly because I am going on holiday this story will take a short hiatus where I am hoping that I will able to get a few chapters completed**.


	70. The school photograph

**I can't believe he's gone, R.I.P. Cory**

* * *

Choosing the right outfit to wear for his second visit to Dalton was proving more difficult than Kurt had expected. He wanted to look respectable and modest, after all he had just been caught for spying, yet at the same time he really wanted to impress Blaine.

Kurt obviously couldn't wear his intended outfit to school in case he got slushied, which no doubt he would. He often had to take at least two changes of clothes with him including boxers and socks. Those blasted slushies got everywhere.

Of course his dad didn't know about the slushies or any of the other daily torture that Kurt was subjected to, he worried about what impact on his dads heart would be if he ever found out about the bullying. The risk was too great so the fashionable diva was resigned to accept that he had to suffer in silence and hope that it would go away even if it meant that he had to put up with his dad complaining about the increased amount of laundry that they were getting through each week and Carole and Finn hadn't even moved in yet.

Burt Hummel was sat in the kitchen when Kurt came up from his basement bedroom clutching onto his messenger bag like it was a lifeline.

"Hey kiddo, I don't have to go into work till nine today so I thought we could have breakfast together," the elder Hummel smiled "why are you clinging onto your bag for dear life?" He asked concerned. Burt was not an idiot he knew that his son was trying to hide something from him he just didn't know what. "Kurt?" He asked in a measured tone dragging out the vowel sound.

"Just a change of clothes" the younger Hummel shrugged…or three but his dad didn't need to know that.

"And why do you need them?"

"To change into…." Kurt said stating the obvious

"I gathered as much, do you have some Glee club practice thing or something tonight?"

"Umm yeah," Kurt gushed eagerly glad that his father had provided the perfect excuse for not only why he had so many clothes with but also why he would be late that evening. "I've got to take my costume in for today's rehearsal. I might be a bit late in tonight so why don't you get take out. Something healthy."

Burt furrowed his brow "it's date night tonight, I'm taking Carole out for dinner. I told you last week."

"Oh yeah, you did." The son had been so wrapped up about meeting the boys from Dalton again that he had clean forgotten about his dad's own plans.

"Kurt buddy are you ok?" the mechanic asked getting visibly worried about his son " you're acting all distracted lately, getting forgetful, tardy , you even left the tap running last night. Is everything ok?"

The concern etched into his dad's face was nearly enough to break Kurt's façade, he hated lying to his dad. "No, no everything's fine. I'm just getting stressed about regionals, it's nothing really." The boy said trying to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Kurt smiled pouring himself a cup of coffee and putting two slices of bread in the toaster.

* * *

The school day seemed to drag on forever as Kurt waited impatiently for the lunch bell to ring….two hours before I can go to Dalton…one hour…half an hour…..ten minutes….five minutes…..as soon as the bell rang and Kurt's classmates made their way to the cafeteria for lunch he was running in the opposite direction towards his car and Dalton Academy.

The boys had agreed to meet at the end of school but as Kurt had to face a two hour drive to get to Dalton he had decided to leave McKinley at lunch. He was certain that no one would miss his presence that afternoon, not even in Glee.

* * *

"Blaine will you stop pacing." David moaned. Blaine, Wes and he were sitting (or pacing in Blaine's case) in the latter boy's dorm room (which conveniently had a good view of the car park) waiting for their spy to arrive.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous ok, what do you even say in these kind of situations?"

His two companions shrugged "I don't know,"Wes answered truthfully "I don't think I've ever been in this sort of situation in all my time here. Dalton doesn't get many intruders."

Blaine however had no time to reflect on this last statement as he had just caught sight of a black Navigator pulling into a parking space "oh my god that's him now!"

* * *

"And you have my number if you ever need me" Blaine smiled when David and Wes rejoined him and Kurt at their table in the schools café.

"Thank you" Kurt mumbled so quietly that it was barely audible

If Kurt had been surprised that the Warblers' had bought him coffee instead of beating him up for spying that was nothing compared to his surprise when Blaine had suggested that he stayed to ' hang out' with them. At first Kurt had stood awkwardly in the doorway of Blaine's room watching nervously as Wes and David fought over which Harry Potter film they wanted to watch. Yet it wasn't long until his eyes strayed over to a pile of pictures that caught his attention. The member of New Directions cautiously reached out to look at one of the square photos which appeared to be a recent school photo of Blaine.

"Oh no you found them." Blaine said as if out of nowhere causing Kurt to jump in shock nearly dropping the photo in the process. "We had our school pictures taken a few weeks ago and I'm just sorting through the prints."

"Can I keep one?" Kurt asked suddenly feeling bold as Blaine hastily hid the rest of the photos from view.

"Um yeah, sure" the curly haired boy agreed yet he was unsure why Kurt would want such an unflattering picture _'I have better pictures if he wanted one_'

Kurt smiled radiantly as he pocketed the picture and turned his attention to the boys who were still having a heated debate. " Deathly Hallows part one is infinitely better than part two." Kurt contributed

"No Prisoner of Azkaban is the best film." Wes replied

"No Goblet of Fire" David piped up

"Guys seriously, we'll have a marathon that way we don't have to decide on just one." Blaine yelled exasperated

"Spoken like a true diplomat Anderson."


	71. Never Been Kissed

**Please don't hate me for writing from this angle. I'll freely admit that I'm a great fan of Kurt Hummel but then I went and wrote this…. Disclaimer: me no own Glee**

**warnings: Gay slurs, violence, scenes that some people may find disturbing**

** R.I.P. Cory**

* * *

Hummel was driving him insane, Dave Karofsky struggled to keep himself in check every-time he heard the fairy's girlish laughter or the adorable little half smile whenever he checked his phone…which was a lot. Wait did he really just think that Hummel's smile was adorable? Eww, what was wrong with him, he wasn't gay. Dave could appreciate the male physique without everyone thinking he was gay couldn't he?

Not for the first time Dave wondered who was texting his princess to make him smile like that..and who was that chimp in the picture hanging up in his locker…did he have a boyfriend? Surely not, didn't he know that he belonged to Karofsky.

'Woah' Dave froze as his thoughts turned suddenly possessive, what was he thinking? Hummel wasn't his, he never was and never would be. Dave Karofsky was not gay. As if to prove his point he shouted something abusive at the Hummel boy and slammed him into the row of lockers. Satisfied Karofsky turned to leave but he did not expect what happened next.

Dave could feel his heart beat quicken as he heard Hummel running after him shouting. He panicked and ran into the boy's locker room, the only place in the whole school where he felt safe and leant against the closed door of his own locker panting heavily. Surely Hummel wouldn't follow him here.

The broadly built bully was mistaken as Kurt Hummel came bursting through the door his face contorted with rage. Dave barely even heard what the other boy was saying, instead focussing on the lips that been plaguing his dreams for months now , so full, so pink, so kissable. Dave wondered how those lips would taste...and then it happened.

Karofsky vaguely remembered trying to defend himself, he just wanted Hummel to stop shouting. He didn't want to hurt the other boy anymore than he already had but when the fairy called him 'a scared little boy' something inside Karofsky clicked, Hummel had come frighteningly close to the truth and he had to make him stop talking.

Without a moments hesitation Dave did the first thing he could think of. For a fleeting moment the boys' lips met and nothing had felt so right in the world. there were no fireworks going off in Karofsky's head but it felt like he had finally come home, he belonged here. he wondered what he had been playing at for so long, if only he had kissed Kurt sooner he could always feel like he was on cloud nine.

Dave wanted Kurt to be having the same epiphany as him as he cautiously opened his eyes one by one but instead of seeing the peaceful, contented expression on the others boys face that he had hoped for Kurt's face was contorted in a way that could only be described as disgust. The normally so beautiful boy had his eyes and nose scrunched up with his eyes so tightly shut that Karofsky feared that he might never see the gorgeous blue eyes ever again.

Stunned Dave reluctantly broke the kiss that had only ever been one sided, maybe if he tried again Kurt would kiss him back. Yet before he could lean in again Kurt batted him away his eyes wide with fear. With a sudden jolt back to reality Karofsky remembered himself and after warning his blue eyed angel not to tell a soul fled from the scene.

* * *

Kurt watched the door slam with terrified eyes, his fingers to his lips hardly daring to believe what had just happened. He desperately wanted to leave this place and forget all about it but he felt like his legs were like ice, rooting him to the spot. Dave Karofsky had always frightened Kurt more than his other tormentors but that was nothing compared to now, now Kurt was petrified.


	72. Courage didn't work

**R.I.P. Cory**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Glee**

**All mistakes are my own although I am trying to keep them to a minimum. **

* * *

"You have reached the voicemail service of Blaine Anderson, please leave a message after the tone."

"Blaine," a broken voice whimpered down the phone "Blaine, courage didn't work."

* * *

In another city, two hours away from where the crying boy sat trying desperately to get in contact with Blaine Anderson, the boy in question was being beaten at a thumb war.

"Can we please just call this your win so that I can go and answer my phone?" Blaine asked whining at his best friend and fellow Warbler Wes as Teenage Dream played yet again from the inside of his school bag.

"Fine but this isn't over" Wes Montgomery said already pulling his homework out of his bag.

"You bet it isn't." Blaine laughed unlocking the screen of his phone just as it stopped ringing "funny" he mused aloud

"What's funny? Your face"?" Wes asked innocently

"Ha- ha, no I've got like three voicemails from Kurt in the last five minutes. I hope he's alright."

Wes rolled his eyes at Blaine's concern "why don't you ring him lover boy and find out."

"Stop calling me lover boy we're not even going out."

"Not because you don't want to." Wes sing-songed

"Shut up, I told you why I'm not going to push him into having a relationship so please just drop it." Blaine sighed leaving the room to call Kurt.

"Hello, Kurt are you ok, I have a string of voicemails from you and I'm starting to get really worried."

"Did you listen to any of them?" Kurt sniffed in greeting

"No, should I have? Oh Kurt what's wrong? Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"You don't have to do that," the boy who was trying not to cry said "it's two hour drive for you and it's a Friday surely you want to go home, don't worry about me."

"I do worry about you," Blaine said in a way that made Kurt's heart leap "and it really isn't a problem, I'll be driving home to Lima in a hour anyway."

On the other end of the line Kurt sniffed "okay but don't break any laws I'll be fine."

"I'll try. Where are you?" Blaine asked grabbing his car keys from inside his bag and after waving to Wes leaving for Lima.

"At school, in the boys locker room."

The Daltonite wanted to ask why Kurt was in there but instead said "but I thought that's where there the jocks hang out."

Kurt let out an audible sob " they did…I mean do…I.." But he was unable to continue.

"Ok, I'm setting off now…"

Blaine you can't be on the phone and drive at the same time" the well trained son of a mechanic warned through his tears.

"I'm not, I've got a hands free kit. I'll be with you as soon as I can, why don't you go and wait in the choir room."

"Glee rehearsal" Kurt sniffed

"Why don't you go to that? Blaine asked puzzled though keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead. "It might cheer you up."

New tears plummeted down Kurt's cheeks as he gasped "I can't"

"Why can't you?

"I just can't ok? Please just get here, I'll be waiting in my car when you do." Kurt snapped.

If Blaine had been worried about his friend before that was nothing compared to what he thought hearing the aggression in Kurt's voice and he may have broken a speed limit or two in his rush to get to McKinley as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

True to his word Blaine found Kurt sat slumped in his car looking nothing short of a ghost of the boy that Blaine had met just a few days previously.

Blaine jumped out of his own car and sprinted the short distance to where Kurt's 'baby' stood, he knocked on the window and waited for Kurt to notice that he was there.

Winding his window down slowly Kurt asked if there was anywhere more private that they could go. " I don't want to do this here." he said looking around the deserted car park warily.

"Um sure," Blaine had shrugged trying to keep his tone casual when in fact he was getting more and more worried with every passing minute "there's a café a few streets from here that we could go to."

Kurt barely even nodded "ok. You lead the way, and I'll follow in the car he said before winding his window back up and turning to stare resolutely out of the windscreen leaving Blaine no choice but to walk over to his own car, start up the engine and drive the short distance to the Lima Bean.


	73. The Lima Bean again

** R.I.P Cory**

* * *

Kurt sat in the corner of the Lima Bean on the table furthest from the door twiddling his thumbs whilst Blaine got the coffees. He had tried to insist that he would pay for his own but Blaine had silenced him with a swift hand gesture and told him to go and find a table which he did albeit reluctantly after telling Blaine his order.

* * *

Blaine had insisted that he would wait in line to get their drinks but he kept looking over at the table Kurt had selected nervously. He was really worried about his…..friend. That's all they were and the sooner Blaine's brain accepted that the better he didn't want to have to go through another Nick fiasco. The curly haired boy was so deep in thought that he hardly noticed that he had reached the front of the queue until the barista cleared her throat impatiently.

"Um sorry I was miles away."

"checking out the cute boy in the corner?" The barista asked knowingly

Blaine shook his head, no of course he hadn't, had he? " errrr a grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip please" he reeled off blushing furiously.

" you should go for it tiger" the barista winked taking the money that Blaine had been brandishing at her.

* * *

"Tell me about your day" Kurt said trying to sound casual when Blaine walked over to the table with two piping hot drinks in his hand.

"Oh no you don't " Blaine warned sitting down "don't go trying to change the subject I know that tactic, tell me what happened Kurt and I can at least try to help you."

So he did. It may have taken many tissues and a couple of refills but Kurt finally spilled the whole truth about what had happened between him a Karofsky.

Blaine's eyes widened with shock "he's gay?" He asked stunned as if saying the words aloud might make them more believable.

"I don't know, I think so but he's also terrified of what will happen if anyone else finds out." Kurt said his voice sounding hollow as if every ounce of emotion in him had already been spent.

Blaine watched Kurt curiously as the boy took a sip from his cup with great difficulty as his hands were shaking violently and made his mind up almost instantly. "I'm coming to McKinley on Monday." He said and watched as Kurt spluttered nearly choking on the coffee he had just drunk.

"W…what….no…you can't. He'll know I told you. Please don't."

"Hey it's ok. If I thought for one moment that it would be better that I stayed away I would," Blaine started to stay reaching out his left hand to take Kurt's right that had been resting on the table "but I know that it won't. Bullies like Karofsky like to prey on those who are weak and alone."

Kurt looked like he wanted to argue but the boy from Dalton continued regardless "I'm not saying that you're weak, god no, Kurt you're the bravest person I have ever met but up until now one seems to have had your back and he [Karofsky] needs to know that you are not alone."

Kurt sniffed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day "thank you" he mumbled blushing.

Blaine tried to smile but was afraid that it came out more like a grimace as he tried to bury any romantic feelings he harboured for Kurt deep within his mind, Kurt needed him as a friend right now and Blaine was determined to be the best friend he could be.


	74. Of Hair Straighteners and Football

**Real life sucks yada yada yada**

**In the Glee verse this chapter is set in Never Been Kissed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Blaine!" Nick cried flinging himself through the other boy's unlocked dorm room door (without knocking) "you have to save me Jeff is trying to straighten my hair."

The other boy who had just returned from dropping off Kurt at McKinley after taking him to breadstix for lunch looked shocked to see Nick running into his room yet carried on hanging up his blazer. "and is that a bad thing? He asked eventually unsure how anyone would not want to spend time perfecting their hairstyle.

" yes" Nick sighed sitting down on Blaine's bed without invitation. "I don't get why he wants to change the way I look" he frowned.

"well it wouldn't exactly be much of a change" Blaine shrugged moving across the room to sit next to his friend on the bed "I mean your hair is pretty straight already."

"then why does he want to change it?" Nick whined

"I dunno, maybe to iron out the kinks." the curly haired boy suggested looking at the back of Nick's head carefully trying to find any irregularities.

"But I thought he liked my kinks..."

"are we still talking about your hair?" Blaine snorted "actually don't tell me, I really don't want to know but if its really bothering you why don't you talk to Jeff about it"

"I can't do that, he's a guy I can't just talk about my feelings with him."

"right" Blaine said rolling his eyes "and i'm not a guy.

"I didn't say that" Nick pouted

"I know I was just joking. But you really should be having this conversation with Jeff, he's your boyfriend he'll want to know

"speaking of boyfriends and talking how's Kurt?" Nick asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

"for the last time we aren't dating!" Blaine exasperated "he's in a bad place right now and I need to help him find a way out."

Nick nodded solemnly. He knew better than to pry, even if he did ask about Kurt's situation it wasn't up to Blaine to share. Instead he decided to ask a different question instead "are you ok? It's not bringing up bad memories for you is it, stuff you'd rather forget?

"I..." the curly haired boy stuttered but Nick only smiled back at him willing him to take his time in answering "I mean I guess so yes. There are certainly some similarities between our experiences and I have recently been waking up with the feeling of someones clammy hands around my throat or thinking that I've been locked in the broom cupboard." Nick looked like he wanted to interrupt but Blaine silenced him with a single finger and continued "I'd be lying if I said that this was bring back those ugly memories but Kurt is so much stronger than I ever was, I ran away from the bullying…from everything and he…." Blaine gulped turning his back towards Nick so that the other boy wouldn't see the stray tears that had escaped, "he is standing up to them. He's so brave."

"Hey, hey Blaine" Nick said kneeling on the bed so that he could wrap his arms around the other boy from behind. "Stop that ok, do you really think that Kurt could do any of this without you?" The boy who was trying desperately not to cry had initially tensed up when Nick had hugged him eventually started to relax and merely shrugged "dude he needs you, it might not loo like it to you but I saw how utterly terrified he looked when we cornered him for spying, you gave him the courage to stand up against the bullies." During his speech Nick extracted his phone from his pocket and sent a message to Jeff, Wes and David who answered by coming to the room almost instantly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine, who had been unaware of this plan, asked shocked.

"Joining in on the pity party" Jeff smiled squeezing himself in between Blaine and Nick on the bed "we're not leaving you alone tonight."

"Thanks guys," Blaine smiled gratefully "but I think Kurt is the one who shouldn't be alone tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lima Ohio Burt Hummel was settling down with an ice old beer to watch the game. Every night that week had been spent with the woman he hoped to marry, Carole Hudson and although he loved her dearly Burt was glad to have sometime alone, just him and his team, sure bliss.

The first try had only just been scored when Burt heard shuffling from his son's basement bedroom and only seconds later the appearance of the younger Hummel at the top of the stairs.

"Hey kiddo" Burt said absentmindedly before turning his attention back to the TV in front of him. He had expected that Kurt would quietly go into the kitchen for a drink or something before returning to his room but was surprised when the sofa dipped slightly indicating that Kurt had just sat down. "you alright bud? " he asked concerned Kurt didn't normally watch the game with him.

"sure dad , can I not spend time with you without it being suspicious?" the younger Hummel asked in reply folding his kegs underneath him trying to finding the most comfortable position to sit."

"no, I didn't mean it like that, just normally you do this when you want something like that George...Louis...Alexander McKing scarf you were on about last week.

"it's Alexander McQueen dad" Kurt said rolling his eyes . "But no I didn't come to ask you for anything although I could do with some petrol money." Kurt smiled sweetly and it was now Burt's turn to roll his eyes as he fished his wallet out of jeans pocket and handed his son a few notes, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"where are you going off to anyway, this is the second you asked for petrol money this week?" Burt asked clenching his fists as the opposing team had the ball, they were about to score...Burt groaned in defeat as the scoreboard changed in the opposition's favour.

Kurt shrugged "I made a new friend, he goes to Dalton academy in Westerville but he lives in Lima."

"a prep school guy. Is that your type then" Burt teased

Kurt blushed violently and scowled

"when do I get to meet him?"

"I don't know, we only met a few days ago." Kurt shrugged

"can I watch the game now or is there something else you wanted to say?" Burt asked his patience wearing thin why couldn't people just leave him alone when he was trying to watch the game.

"no not really, I just wanted to spend time with you." Kurt admitted sighing. "ever since your heart attack I realised that I take you for granted. You're an amazing dad and I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"so you wanted to watch football?" Burt jokingly yet his voice was thick with emotion.

"no, that's why I brought my latest copy of vogue with me." the younger Hummel smiled whipping the magazine from what seemed like out of thin air before burying his nose into it and becoming totally oblivious to the outside world.

Burt chuckled "that's my boy"


End file.
